RusAme Drabbles (51-100)
by Valori Kei
Summary: Collection of RusAme/AmeRus drabbles written by me. Warnings/ratings vary per drabble.
1. Table of Contents

*Friendly reminder that unless otherwise stated, each of these drabbles are separate and completely unrelated*

Drabbles 1-50 can be found on my profile page.

* * *

Here is a table of contents for your ease of access in finding the different prompts:

1\. Table of Contents

2\. RusAme- School nurse x Student (M-shota)

3\. RusAme- Secret Santa Exchange Gift (M-unsafe gunplay, noncon/dubcon elements)

4\. RusAme- Only Room for One (M-violence, drug use, non con, noncon gender swap surgery, omegaverse, cold war)

5\. RusAme- Favor (M- non-explicit blowjob)

6\. AmeRus- Closet Sex (M)

7\. RusAme- Security Guards (T+)

8\. AmeRus/RusAme- Lay with Me (T+)

9\. RusAme- Pubescent Fantasies (M-shota)

10\. AmeRus/RusAme- Jealous Alfred (T)

11\. AmeRus- Bath (T+ - shota)

12\. RusAme/AmeRus- Flower Crowns (T- side CanUkr)

13\. RusAme- Coffee Shop (T+)

14\. RusAme/AmeRus- Midnight Picnic (T)

15\. RusAme- Meeting Room (T)

16\. RusAme/AmeRus- Snowman (K)

17\. RusAme/AmeRus- Omega x Omega (M)

18\. RusAme/AmeRus- Strip Club AU (T+ - Draginsky AU spinoff)

19\. RusAme/AmeRus- Babysitter Alfred (T+ - Not related to any previous babysitter AU's)

20\. RusAme/AmeRus- Picking out Furniture (K)

21\. AmeRus- In the Dead of Night (M- mentions of noncon, kidnapping)

22\. RusAme- Priest and Devil AU (non-explicit M, Priest Ivan, Devil Alfred)

23\. RusAme/AmeRus- Shaving (T+)

24\. RusAme/AmeRus- The Meaning of Life (T)

25\. RusAme/AmeRus- Sick Day (T)

26\. RusAme- Little Spoon (M- no sex, but mentions of murder and death)

27\. RusAme- Babydoll (M-non explicit)

28\. RusAme- Movie Night (T+)

29\. RusAme- Trust (M- nonexplicit)

30\. RusAme- Present in the Box (K)

31\. RusAme- Mocking Accents (M- nonexplicit)

32\. RusAme- Coffee Shop AU (T- unrelated to previous AU)

33\. RusAme- Masseur AU (T- unrelated to previous AU)

34\. RusAme- Long Distance AU (M)

35\. RusAme- Neighbors AU (T)

36\. AmeRus- Misunderstanding (M)

37\. RusAme- College AU (M- unrelated to previous AUs)

38\. AmeRus- Marriage Proposal (K- unrelated to previous proposal)

39\. RusAme- Stolen Property (T- Magical Strike AU)

40\. RusAme- Warm Blood, Cold Feet (M- serial killers AU, death/murder)

41\. RusAme- War's End Kiss (T- temporary death, Cold War)

42\. RusAme- Plagues (M non explicit)

43\. RusAme- Late Night (T+)

44\. AmeRus- Nothing Changed (M- past trauma/rape)

45\. AmeRus- Handjob (M)

46\. RusAme- Like it, Lick it, Love it (M)

47\. RusAme- D.T.M. (T+ - implied death/murder, albeit temporary. Snapped!America)

48\. RusAme- Prison AU (M- implied dubcon/noncon, drug withdrawal)

49\. RusAme- College Virgin (M)

50\. RusAme- Tired (K)

51\. RusAme- Cop x Killer (M- all consensual)


	2. Bless the Innocent (nurse x student)

Starting out strong!

This is a Christmas present for my dear friend Zeemo! (zombiezeemo/zeemoshetalias on tumblr!)

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Ivan is the school nurse and he takes a very intense interest in a young Alfred.

**WARNING: **Contains statutory rape, in the form of consensual sex with a minor under false pretenses.

* * *

"Uhm," Alfred hesitated in the doorway, knocking his knuckles against the wooden door as he tried to catch the attention of the sole occupant of the little room. The man perked, silver-platinum hair swishing slightly as he raised his head, a smile crinkling against his cheeks. "Can I get a bandaid?"

"Of course, do come in," the nurse beckoned encouragingly, closing the folder he had been flipping through before tossing it onto his desk, standing up when the little boy trotted over to the sick bed. Alfred stole glances at the big man every so often as the new nurse peered through his cabinets, muttering something in a weird language as he searched for the box. While he waited, the young preteen hopped up onto stiff mattress, kicking his little legs cutely to pass the time.

"So, where's Miss Liz?" Alfred asked to make small talk, glancing around the walls of the nurse's office. He could see the color differences from where posters promoting health had been taken down, the walls sun-bleached and off-white. The man chuckled, finally locating a box.

"She had an emergency and had to step down, I am the new nurse," he smiled in response to Alfred's question, his voice a mellow and deep pitch that seemed to resonate with happiness. Curious blue eyes looked him up and down, the child seemingly unable to sit still.

"I thought nurses were supposed to be ladies," the preteen stated bluntly, without any filter. Such innocence-! That unashamed, unhindered innocence that simply radiated from his little form… the nurse smiled, chuckling.

"Most nurses are, but I am a man. You may call me Ivan," Ivan introduced himself, browsing through the individually-wrapped bandages with a soft hum. Alfred frowned and quirked his lips, remaining silent as the big man walked over to him. When he got a little too close, Alfred tried to not look intimidated, not withdrawing or leaning away. "Where is your cut?"

"I scraped my knee when I fell off the monkey bars," Alfred explained as he lifted up his leg to show the nurse, Ivan tutting as he looked at the bleeding patch of scratched up skin. He moved away, getting some neosporin and a Q-tip.

"I will clean it up then. This will hurt, would you like a pain killer?" he offered, and Alfred blushed. He wasn't used to being asked if he needed things like that, but since the nurse had offered and it would give him a few more minutes outside of class…

"Uhm, sure, okay," Alfred agreed, Ivan nodding and pulling out two white medicine bottles. He opened them up and poured out one pill from each, taking a scalpel before cutting the larger of the two in half. Using one of the little paper cups by the side of the sink, he poured some water for Alfred and then brought all of the materials over to the somewhat jittery child.

"Could you move your leg?" he asked politely, patiently, sitting down on the edge of the bed when Alfred swivelled around. Ivan hoisted his little leg up with a smile, passing over the medication as he got to work on disinfecting the little cut. Alfred hissed in pain before quickly gulping down the pills, not questioning what the nurse had given him. Ivan worked quietly and efficiently, smiling up at Alfred every so often as the little boy just watched him through the somewhat dirty lenses of the glasses perched on his nose.

"Hold still now," Ivan warned him patronizingly, tucking his lower lip into his mouth as he concentrated on lining up the bandage over the injury. Alfred squirmed slightly, starting to feel a little… weird. Ivan tutted, frowning at his lopsided work as Alfred tried to jerk his foot away.

"Sorry, c-can I have some more water?" Alfred asked in a breathless, nervous voice, his brassy pitch cracking for a moment into an anxious squeak. Ivan chuckled and nodded, giving Alfred's knee a little pat as he hoisted himself up, taking Alfred's little cup and refilling it.

"Are you sure you're hydrated? It's been getting warmer out, hasn't it? You need to make sure you drink plenty of water," Ivan chastised, Alfred nodding along dumbly as he chugged the little cup, passing it back when he was finished. After tossing it into the little bin, Ivan returned to the bed, setting the back of his hand thoughtfully to Alfred's forehead, the preteen shuddering in response. "Well, you don't have a fever… just take it easy for a few days, alright? And try not to hurt your leg."

"O-okay, thanks Mister," Alfred nodded and hopped off, wobbling a little as he frowned in confusion down at himself. Ivan smiled kindly and gave him a gentle pat on the head, his fingers running through Alfred's soft and silky wheat hair. The little boy gave him a beaming grin, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Call me Ivan, and feel free to come back any time."

[-]

The next time Ivan saw Alfred, the little boy didn't even hesitate to enter the office, just barging through the door without so much as a knock to alert the nurse of his presence. Ivan glanced over his shoulder, stashing the pictures he had been looking over into his desk. "Ah, hello again," he greeted, Alfred smiling happily at him.

"Hey!" he chirped back in response, Ivan waiting patiently for what the little teen needed. When Alfred did nothing more than stand there, Ivan cleared his throat pleasantly and leaned in a little closer, tilting his head.

"How may I be of assistance to you today?" Ivan asked, the young preteen wincing and laughing nervously, eyes averted from the adult in authority. Shuddering slightly at the innocent display of embarrassment, Ivan slowly folded his hands in his lap, twirling his thumbs around each other slowly to relieve his urge to fidget. Alfred was just so cute!

He had a face sprinkled in freckles and dusted with rose that gathered on his dimples when he smiled, a few teeth still waiting to grow in properly with the assistance of a retainer, and the way his thin lips framed such a lovely little smile… Not to mention Alfred's tiny neck and little body, the way his childish pudge still clung to his hips despite his growth spurts he likely was experiencing. _Ah, Alfred must just be starting puberty,_ Ivan couldn't help but note as he observed the socially awkward preteen, Alfred squirming uneasily under his blank gaze.

"I, uh… Oh yeah, I- I have a stomach ache," Alfred lied through his teeth, starry blue eyes wide and hopeful as the boy just rushed over to the sick bed and jumped up onto it, the stiff mattress barely dipping from his minimal weight. Ivan shivered, wondering just how little Alfred weighed, and if it would be easy to lift him from the ground and steal him away…

"A stomach ache?" Ivan nodded sympathetically, but the mirth in his eyes told Alfred he already knew he was lying. A cowlick standing perkily up from the part in Alfred's hair bobbed in the most delightful way when Alfred nodded in response, his cherry lips puckered into a nervous pout as the preteen anxiously awaited his chewing out. But no such thing came, as Ivan simply swirled around in his chair, pulling out two pill bottles.

"I don't have to go back to class, right?" Alfred asked as Ivan tipped out a pill from each of the bottles, cutting one of them in half just like he had done last time. The kindly nurse poured Alfred a little cup of water and passed the materials over, as was their routine now. Alfred accepted them without question, sipping the water and popping the pills into his mouth like they were candy, Ivan's eyes locked on his small Adam's apple in his throat when Alfred swallowed them.

"No, I wouldn't make you do that, not until your stomach feels better," Ivan winked, and then made a sweeping gesture with his hand, motioning for Alfred to lie back. The little boy gladly flopped over, sprawled out cutely on the uncomfortable bed. The paper lining crinkled as he fidgeted, legs turned inwards to show off his somewhat shapely little calves, his shorts baggy and loose around where they fell just above his cute knees, his body twisting this way and that as he squirmed to get comfortable.

He was just so very, very cute! The way his belly didn't quite fit inside his tight jean shorts and spilled over the top only a small amount, the way his shirt rode up and the way Alfred made sure to tug it back down, it was all so innocently endearing and…

And Ivan couldn't look, not for another second. He turned around at his desk, flipping through meaningless files and doing every possible mundane task to keep himself from gazing at the adorable boy on the bed. "Just relax, and once you feel better, I will send you back to class," Ivan smiled quickly at him, and Alfred smiled back because it was the polite thing to do for someone who was older than him. Averting his gaze once more, Ivan tightened his scarf around his neck, feeling the hairs underneath prickle guiltily under the boy's innocent gaze. Alfred didn't look away.

Alfred was pure. Alfred was untainted. Alfred felt no shame in staring at someone for so long with those innocent, beautiful eyes of his, not embarrassed to observe Ivan from where he lay. Shuddering and refusing to look over when he heard the paper crinkling, the grown man could only imagine what Alfred was doing on that bed, wiggling around under the stiff blanket at the foot of the bed, perhaps? Or maybe Alfred was watching him with the same amount of longing Ivan wanted to watch him with, his little hands touching himself experimentally in the way children always did when they first discovered the pleasures of their own bodies. Or maybe Alfred was as disgusted as Ivan should have been, turning away to face the wall, just waiting for the best moment to get up and leave and never, ever return…

Brooding in the thick and suffocating silence, Ivan just skimmed over his files and resisted the urge to shuffle through his pictures again, glancing down wearily at his crotch every few seconds. With a sharp inhale, he remembered the other half of his _special_ pill he hadn't given to Alfred yet, wondering if he should save it for himself or coax Alfred to take it as well…

Oh, wouldn't that be such a wonderful fantasy! Alfred so horny and needy for him, the little boy would never ever dream of leaving Ivan's side! Just taking pill after pill until he was a pleasure-addicted slave for the older man, grabbing at Ivan with his sweet little hands and begging for him with that adorable mouth and those pleading blue eyes…

_No!_ No. He must be patient. If Alfred were to notice what Ivan was doing to him, the nurse would have to shut down his whole operation and flee, and that simply wouldn't do. No, there was too much at stake. Ivan could be patient. He could wait. He'd wait as long as it took for Alfred to become his…

[-]

The school bell startled Ivan out of his daydream, the nurse jerking upright in surprise. Shit, how long had he just been sitting there? He'd have to come up with a good excuse for why he had let Alfred stay-

Alfred.

Eyes widening and hands trembling, Ivan slowly swirled around in his chair to look at the cot, everything on stand-by as he turned. Turned to see little Alfred sprawled on the bed, his head rolled to one side and his mouth hanging open in a dopey little smile, his glasses slipping from his face.

The blanket only covered him partially, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he slept so peacefully, the powerful sleeping medication obviously having a major impact on his young body. His shirt bunched up, revealing that adorable pudge and the little dip of his bellybutton as his tummy smoothed down into his shorts, his-

Ivan sucked in a nervous breath, not believing what he was seeing.

It had worked. Of course, he knew it would, but he had never gotten to see his little projects during this stage of his plots before. The blanket draped smoothly on Alfred's little body, or the parts that it covered, anyway… Including the small little bump over Alfred's groin, the boy snoring softly as his stomach rose and fell slowly, and Ivan simply couldn't look away. Was Alfred dreaming? Was Alfred dreaming _of him?_ Was the little boy even aware of Ivan gently lifting the blanket away, eyes hungry with lust and hands trembling with guilt. Everything was deathly still and deathly quiet, save for the hammering heart in Ivan's chest that pounded in the nails of his coffin and his body that trembled like the alarms blaring in his head.

He just couldn't stop himself! He had to see, had to touch, had to hear Alfred's soft noises as Ivan exposed him, the blanket moved to one side before Ivan carefully pinched the bottom of Alfred's shirt. He slid it up slowly, so very very slowly, freezing up when Alfred took in a sharp breath. The nurse lingered, and the shadowed gap between the shirt and Alfred's chest made him want to rip Alfred's clothes off and soil that perfect little boy!

No. Patience.

Alfred eventually stilled again, smacking a little bit in his sleep as he shifted, trying to curl closer towards the warmed blanket. Waiting an extra minute to be sure Alfred truly hadn't roused from his slumber, Ivan carefully pushed his thin shirt up more, until it bunched under Alfred's little armpits and exposed his sweet chest.

Bless the child's family for keeping him so well fed! Alfred wasn't quite scrawny like some of the other children, a good layer of baby fat lingering around his hips and on his cheeks, rounding off his more masculine features into that boyish nod towards feminine curves. Ivan shivered and held his breath, dabbing a finger to one of Alfred's nipples.

He pressed down on the little nub, and then rubbed his finger around in a small circle, trembling when Alfred's mouth opened a little more, a rosy blush on his cheeks when the preteen let out a soft and sleepy moan. Boldened by the favorable response, Ivan let his other hand share in the work as well, touching and rubbing Alfred's chest, fondling him in his sleep but being careful to be gentle. Yes, he had to be gentle. Work Alfred just enough to pleasure him but not enough to wake him.

Surely the medication would have to be wearing off by now? Ivan just couldn't help himself, abandoning Alfred's chest in favor of undoing the button of Alfred's shorts, and then the zipper. Carefully watching Alfred's face for any sign of awareness, it felt like hours passed with each barest fraction of an inch he pulled the shorts down, and he could feel the sweat beading on his face. The material bunched on him, Ivan relishing in the way that Alfred's clothing wouldn't give up the little boy's body without a little bit of a struggle. Honestly, undressing his prize was the best part of his whole operation, the hesitation and the waiting, the gentle touches that ghosted over warmed and unsuspecting skin, the shameful disgust that simply wasn't powerful enough to overcome his lust…

Soon Alfred was more or less nude, his shirt scrunched under his armpits and his shorts gathered around his ankles, the child looking somewhat troubled as he continued to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Ivan gently laid his hand down on Alfred's boxers, the colorful print with various popular superheroes definitely fitting Alfred's personality. Bless whatever heavenly powers had created such a perfect specimen of a body, Ivan able to feel Alfred's small yet hard little cock beneath his underwear. The preteen openly gasped, clenching and seizing up from the startling touch.

Ivan nearly panicked, freezing up with his hand on Alfred's crotch and his heart hammering hard in his chest. "Mm… Mister Ivan…?" Alfred yawned sleepily, blearily scrubbing at his eyes as he tried to awaken quickly from his drugged slumber. The nurse huffed out a weak little chuckle, trying to laugh off his nervous fear.

"Ah good, you're awake?" Ivan made small talk, reluctantly pulling his hand off of Alfred's small erection, moving to pull the boy's shorts up. Such a shame, considering all the time he had spent undressing the sweet child… "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess, but… I feel really funny, Mister Ivan," Alfred pouted, and then looked down at himself. The grown man froze again, having managed to only get Alfred's shorts up to around his thighs, the little boy frowning at his situation. "This thing happened again! Mister Ivan, I think I'm sick! Something's wrong with me!"

Bless the innocent!

"What do you mean, little one?" Ivan asked, sitting down to face Alfred and converse with him at the boy's level. The preteen hesitated, squirming before he gently covered his groin, but Ivan could see when his little fingers curled and stroked himself, the boy curious exploring his hardness. Ivan locked onto Alfred's throat when he swallowed, wishing he could force the child to swallow something more than just his own saliva.

"Whenever I… I mean… I always get like this," Alfred sulked, looking down at himself sadly. That hurt and teary expression was so priceless, Ivan wished he could forever immortalize this moment in his mind, to savor that sweet little pout for as long as he possibly could. Oh yes, he would certainly sleep satisfied tonight. "And it hurts! It feels really weird!"

"It hurts?" Ivan repeated the child's exclamation to make sure he had heard it correctly, the little boy giving him a nod in response. Alfred squirmed again, choking back a small sob as he trembled and struggled not to break down. The nurse gasped, surprised to have literally brought the child to tears with what he had done. Sure, he enjoyed when children were so honest with their emotions and were not afraid to show them, but to have so much pain at such an early stage of Ivan's game made him…

"I-it hurts, but it's… it's a good kind of hurt…? Daddy yelled at me when I asked him about it… He was really mad! A-am I going to die, Mister Ivan? Am I sick?" Alfred sobbed and scrubbed at his eyes violently, trying to hide himself from the shameful and scary situation. Heart swelling with joy over such an opportune moment, Ivan shook his head slowly, kindly, making Alfred look up at him with those shimmering blue eyes.

"You are not sick, but I definitely cannot let you go home like this," Ivan explained sweetly, reaching back to his desk to pull up one of the tissues from his box. Alfred whimpered and sat still for him, sniffling every so often as Ivan gently dabbed away his tears.

"I-I'm scared, why is it doing that?" the preteen blew his nose into the tissue when Ivan held it under his nose, the older man doting on him and being gentle with him. Ivan smiled and wiped Alfred's messy face up and tossed the used paper into the waiting bin, glad to see Alfred calming down a bit.

"It is normal for boys and men to have this happen to them," Ivan explained patiently, Alfred whimpering only a little bit before going quiet, eager to listen to Ivan's mini lecture. Shivering slightly and making sure he didn't make any sudden moves, the nurse gently reached out, touching Alfred's somewhat pudgy belly. "When a man is… aroused, excited, his penis hardens, like yours has done just now."

Alfred covered his mouth to stifle laughter, blushing slightly at both his ticklish belly being touched and Ivan's words. "Y-you said penis," he snickered, Ivan struggling to hold back his mature frown.

"Da, I did."

Alfred swallowed his youthful sense of humor, bowing his head humbly as he brought himself under control. "So… so I'm just a-aroused?" he asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed together as Ivan nodded in slow encouragement. The boy frowned at himself, Ivan nervously pulling his hand away when his gentle pat had turned into something more intimate.

Alfred looked up suddenly, his eyes still a little watery but now with a much more determined, hardened look that had Ivan reeling back slightly.

"How do I make it stop?" he asked, even going so far as to latch onto Ivan's sleeve, tugging on it and unknowingly making it much harder for the nurse to resist doing something regrettable. Swallowing the thick lump of guilt in his throat, Ivan smiled encouragingly.

"The best thing to do is just touch it. When you're older, you can have partners touch it for you, but you are a little young for that, hmm," Ivan hummed politely, Alfred nodding along in slight confusion. The young boy tilted his head when Ivan finished speaking, and Ivan could tell he was sorting through an ocean of questions to ask about his strange condition.

"Who would want to touch a- a… a wiener?" Alfred mumbled the last word as if it was the most foul, horrid curse word to ever have plagued the Earth with its existence. Ivan chuckled kindly, breathing in and out deeply as he held back.

"Well, you would be surprised. I know I would not be against it if a partner of mine asked," Ivan chuckled heartily, blushing slightly when Alfred gasped and pulled back. _Crap_, he gulped, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries. Would Alfred even comprehend the undertones of what he had said?

"Really…?" the child asked hesitatingly, looking down at himself and then back up at Ivan, his head bobbing and his glasses sliding down his nose with how many times he looked between his boxers and the kind nurse's face. "Would you touch mine?"

Oh, bless innocence!

"I-if you would like me to," Ivan prayed the tremble in his voice sounded more like it was surprised than excited, Alfred blushing and squirming slightly. The little boy pouted, quickly pulling his shirt down to try hiding.

"I-I didn't think you would say yes," Alfred sulked, embarrassed and flustered and making Ivan hesitate to touch him. The nurse's hand wavered in the air, Alfred staring at it as if debating whether it meant to bring him harm or caresses.

"Well… why don't we touch yours together?" Ivan suggested gently, Alfred visibly shying away from how he hunched his little shoulders and pulled his legs up, his shorts wrinkling around his knees as he curled up. The little boy's eyes searched Ivan's face for any sign of trickery, and Ivan plastered his best mature smile all over his facade.

"O-okay, but… isn't that kinda… weird?" Alfred asked, squirming and trying to cover himself with the blanket when Ivan stood up, moving to make sure the door was locked and that they would be alone. The nurse shook his head kindly, motioning for Alfred to sit up so he could sit down.

He settled behind Alfred, and then wrapped his arms around Alfred's body, pulling him back until the little boy was pressed flush to his chest. Squirming, Alfred nervously glanced back at Ivan, fidgeting and seeming conflicted about if he wanted to run away or snuggle closer. Ivan just couldn't stop smiling.

"Here, if we do it like this, you don't have to see me when we get into it," Ivan explained in a low, rumbly voice that made Alfred tremble a little harder in his grasp, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred's ear. The little boy nodded in understanding and relaxed into the curve of Alfred's body as the older man leaned forward, looking over Alfred's shoulder. "We can stop whenever you want to, okay? Just tell me if it feels too weird to handle."

"O-okay… So… so we just touch it?" Alfred asked, his hands kneading into the fabric of his little boxers as he tried valiantly to relax in the presence of the older man. Ivan hummed in the affirmative, smoothing his hands down Alfred's belly to give him a gentle massage.

"Take off your underwear, it will be easier," Ivan instructed, hooking his thumbs into Alfred's boxers but waiting for Alfred's approval before he moved on. Was he really doing this? Would Alfred tell his parents? What if someone tried to come in?

No. Who cares? Ivan certainly didn't, not even when Alfred gently pushed his little boxers down, the stretchy material catching on his small prick before it sprung free. The head was swollen pink, Alfred's youthful body twitching from the cold sensation of being free. Ivan helped Alfred strip down, knowing he had to go slow with the child.

"That's good… it feels better if you don't have clothes on," Ivan explained away his dirty orders, Alfred too young to understand just what exactly was happening to him. The boy looked back at him, his neck lines beautiful in the way they twisted and sloped down to his heaving chest… so beautiful that it took all of Ivan's strength to resist bending in and kissing that lovely little bit of skin he could see.

"Mister Ivan… how do you know all of this stuff?" his sweet question was so blissfully innocent Ivan couldn't even think of an answer for a long while. He was growing tired of the chit chat, the wait finally taking a toll on him. He couldn't stop himself any longer! He… he had to act, and he had to act now before the pressure in his pants made his judgement unreliable.

"Shh, enough of that. Touch yourself," Ivan crooned, shivering as he watched Alfred flinch away from his firm demand, the boy hesitantly looking back down at himself. Slowly, his little hands came away from the boxers around his thighs, his tiny fingers gently dabbing at the head of his small cock, and he even let out the cutest little gasp when he prodded his erection. Ivan took in everything, senses on high alert as he watched Alfred slowly get more into it, the child curiously trying out new things.

Stroking up and down with one finger and then two, tracing the lines his little veins made, mapping out his sensitive organ for the first time. "I-" he gasped, obviously startled at how squeaky and nervous his feathery voice sounded. "I didn't know they- they could get like this," he moaned softly, biting down on his lower lip as he fondled himself for his teacher.

"Shh," Ivan shushed him again, his large hands stroking up the inside of Alfred's thighs, the boy squirming and letting his head roll back with a hearty moan. Slowly, he trailed his way up and up, sliding his hands to the flat portion of Alfred's groin just above the child's penis, Alfred flinching and moaning as he shivered. "Just relax, I will show you how to make it feel good."

It seemed as if the preteen was incapable of doing anything but mewl in bliss when Ivan wrapped his big hands around his small cock, squeezing slightly and gently moving his hand up and down, Alfred's body shivering and convulsing with the simply overwhelming pleasure of being fondled by another for the very first time. Encouraged by Alfred's favorable responses, Ivan kept going, until Alfred's knees curled up by his chest and the boy buckled forward with a drawn out noise-

At which point Ivan cinched his hand hard around the base of Alfred's cock, wrangling away the child's first orgasm and denying him the sensations his body was on the brink of experiencing. Alfred shuddered and twitched and whined like an animal in heat from being refused his bliss, slowly coming down from the high with a choked back sob, slumping against Ivan's chest as the nurse kept his hand firmly in its place.

"A-ahh-" Alfred whimpered when Ivan let go, his cock throbbing for more attention and obviously wanting more from the older man. Ivan simply smiled, and pressed a daring kiss to Alfred's temple, the boy mewling softly in response. "P-please… why'd you stop? That… felt really good…"

"You would like me to keep going?" Ivan teased, his hands smoothing over Alfred's hips and thighs, enjoying the way Alfred shuddered and eeped every so often. The pleasure raced through his body in tingling waves, his senses on overdrive to the point he felt like he would simply explode if Ivan touched him again. Smirking like the cat that caught the mouse, Ivan slid his hands up Alfred's chest, slipping them under his shirt and-

"O-oh!" Alfred mewled in surprise when Ivan toyed with his nipples, pinching them with his big hands and rolling them just slightly. The boy in his arms arched, pressing his chest closer to Ivan's hands in an eager attempt at getting more touches, wanting to be caressed all over. True, he really didn't understand what exactly was going on, just that it felt amazing and he didn't ever want to stop.

Being in Ivan's arms was like being hugged by the biggest teddy bear he could imagine, because Ivan was warm and gentle and nice, and he held Alfred close as if he were shielding him away from anything that would hurt him. Ivan made him feel good, every time he came to visit him, he left feeling tingly and warm and he just wanted Ivan to touch him and give him more pets and…

Alfred shuddered, his groin unbearably hot as Ivan rubbed and fondled his chest… "I-I…" Alfred murmured and then moaned again, wrapping his small hands around himself just like Ivan had done. He shivered and moaned and twitched, gently starting to rub up and down, curling up in Ivan's warm embrace as everything reached a blinding, blissful peak.

"A-ahn!" he whimpered when he came, his youthful voice cracking as he squealed, a small amount of cum squirting from him for the first time. Ivan smiled and bent his face into Alfred's neck, pressing soft kisses to his heated flesh and making Alfred spasm even more.

Deciding he had tormented Alfred's sensitive body enough, Ivan stopped fondling him and just hugged him close, leaning back against the wall as Alfred curled up sleepily in his arms. The little boy made a soft noise as he rolled onto his side, his little hands clinging to Ivan's strong arms.

"Th-that… felt really good. N-no wonder people like that," Alfred mumbled sleepily, a doped up, delicious little smile on his face that had Ivan yearning even more for his own perverted needs to be satisfied. Ivan kissed Alfred's hair, gently stroking him as the blond calmed down from his overwhelming high.

"I will help you clean up, and then I'm afraid I'll have to send you home, school is already over," Ivan explained, to which he received the most delightful little pout, Alfred obviously unimpressed with his statement. The boy snuggled closer to him, even letting out a tiny whine.

"Can't we cuddle for a little longer?" Alfred mumbled, looking up at Ivan with teary, precious baby blue eyes. Ivan shivered, and then nodded politely.

"Of course, anything for you, my little one..."

[-]

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred knocked on the door before entering, Ivan looking up from the sickbed where he was assisting a girl with a bleeding nose. The kind nurse smiled, making Alfred shiver and blush cutely at him as he walked into the office.

"Keep your head back just like that," Ivan instructed the girl in a soft voice, the girl nodding quickly before doing as told, her eyes still brimming with tears. Leaving her to rest up and wait for the bleeding to stop, Ivan turned to face his best project yet, Alfred squirming nervously as he waited his turn. "How can I help you today, Alfred?"

"I uhm… my…" he trailed off, glancing hesitantly at the girl and refusing to say more while there was another person in the room to hear his secret. Ivan nodded in understanding, getting up from his chair and moving away from it.

"Feel free to sit. I'm going to run to the bathroom now, you kids be good," Ivan informed them both and then calmly walked out as Alfred bounded over to his desk. As the door closed, Alfred jumped up onto the swivel chair, blushing slightly when he realized that of course the seat was still warm. Ivan's seat…

Alfred leaned back, trying to look casual as the girl on the bed gave him wary glances every so often, both of them trying to show off how stoically cool they could be in the presence of a stranger. Kicking his feet to pass the time, Alfred eventually turned his face into the plush cushion of Ivan's chair, taking a deep breath before shuddering. It smelled like him, and ever since that day just last week, ever since Ivan had held him close and made him feel so many wonderful things, Alfred simply couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to experience those fabulous sensations again.

Just thinking of Ivan, sitting in his big chair and smelling his distinct scent and picturing the nurse smile coyly at him… Just thinking of Ivan touching him and coaching him through the discovery of his own body, of prodding him in all the right places… Just thinking of Ivan doing as little as _existing_ was enough to make Alfred aroused all over again.

After going home that day, Alfred had ran up to his room and started touching himself again, amazed at how quickly his small prick could grow hard again, amazed at how wonderful it felt, and amazed at just how much he wanted to experience this pleasure over and over and over again. He groaned softly, already feeling his body react to his fantasies right then and there.

"Dude, are you okay?" the girl on the bed asked, Alfred gasping when he remembered where he was, remembering that someone was watching him. He jerked and sat up straight, shoving his hands between his legs in an attempt to hide himself.

"U-uh, yeah! I just, uh… wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well. Tell the nurse I'm feeling better," she nodded to him, throwing away the bloody kleenex into the bin before hopping off of the bed, walking out the door just a few moments later. Alfred nodded dumbly in her wake, shivering as he hesitated to leave the warmth of Ivan's chair. He wanted Ivan and he wanted him badly, and he didn't even really understand why.

It felt really good to touch himself just by himself, it wasn't like he needed Ivan to touch him, too…

And it wasn't like he was stupid. He had done his research when he got home, reading all sorts of articles about what Ivan had told him, finding everything to be true. But, it was… it was still pretty weird… But, it felt so good…

"Oh, she left?" Ivan blinked when he walked into his office again, noting with a smile that Alfred was still sitting in his chair just as he had left him. The nurse smiled, reaching behind himself to slide the lock into place, just as a precaution against further interruptions. "How are you feeling today, Alfred?"

"Are you gay?" Alfred blurted out suddenly, even before Ivan could finish speaking, the words just tumbling out of his mouth in an innocent fashion, his blue eyes big and wide and insatiably curious. The nurse flinched back in surprise at the accusatory tone, taking a moment to process what exactly Alfred had even said to him.

"I- excuse me, what?" Ivan shook his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly when Alfred recoiled in on himself, not quite so confident when Ivan didn't respond positively right away. The innocent preteen fumbled with his shirt, keeping his erection hidden as best as he could.

"I… I googled stuff on what we did," Alfred confessed, his voice trembling along with his lower lip, as if he was sharing a terrible and condemning secret. Ivan shivered slightly, slowly approaching the child in his chair as Alfred lifted his head up to look at him through those cute glasses, his freckled cheeks red and hot with a fierce blush. "About men who… get aroused b-by other men. It said that this means the guys are… gay. Are we gay, Ivan?"

"Alfred, that's- that topic may be a bit mature for you," Ivan tried to protest and reason with the child, only to get cut off by Alfred again, who shook his head wildly as he grew increasingly flustered.

"No! I looked it up! If a guy gets an e-erection because of another guy, that means he's gay! So, that means I'm gay f-for you, right? B-because I get lots of erections when I think about you," Alfred mumbled, pouting and sulking as he tried in vain to get Ivan to acknowledge his point, embarrassed to be talking about something he truthfully didn't quite understand. Ivan smiled softly, kindly, still a little hesitant when his little project seemed to have developed too quickly.

"Oh, Alfred… You should have told me sooner if it became chronic," Ivan spoke gently and sweetly to him, his voice dripping with kindness and warmth as he drew Alfred into a hug. Alfred nuzzled into his chest and breathed in deeply, cheeks hot and flustered as he thought about how much he just wanted to cling to Ivan for the rest of his life and let Ivan pleasure him like he had all those days ago…

"Mister Ivan… If you want to put your penis in me, you can," Alfred spoke bluntly and straight to the point when Ivan pulled back, once again catching the older man completely off-guard. Ivan sputtered and choked, eyes wide in shocked surprise. He had to be dreaming! There was simply no way-

Noticing Ivan's panicked expression, Alfred instantly became horribly terrified, sliding off of Ivan's chair and pooling himself on the tiled ground. He sat up on his knees and scooted closer to Ivan, looking teary-eyed and flustered. "O-or I could- I can suck you! I read that that's what gay people do for each other, r-right? Please?" Alfred whined, his little hands trying to undo Ivan's pants as best he could, Ivan staggering back a step in surprise when the preteen managed to pull his belt free of the clasp.

"Alfred! Calm down, you're rushing into things-" Ivan refused the blond's services, trying to keep his voice in check so anyone who may have been passing in the hallway wouldn't overhear the exchange going on. The nurse sat on the sickbed, Alfred crawling over to him with a pleading expression on his face.

Why was Ivan even protesting? This was absolutely perfect! Alfred was doing everything Ivan had fantasized about, being the eager little cum slut he had always yearned for and yet-

It just wasn't satisfying for Ivan, knowing that Alfred had done all the work himself, not letting Ivan coach him through the subtleties of foreplay and sexual experimentation, not letting Ivan be the first to tell Alfred to take him in…

Still, this certainly was a momentous opportunity Ivan knew he couldn't let go to waste, and he knew that if he didn't claim Alfred now, the child may try to find someone else to satisfy his new-found needs and Ivan simply couldn't risk his secret coming out.

"I want to touch you, Mister Ivan…" Alfred whimpered softly, shivering as he kneeled between Ivan's legs, looking very much like a kicked puppy that just wanted to be appreciated and loved. The nurse smiled warmly, cupping Alfred's chubby face in his hands and using his thumbs to smudge away the brimming tears behind Alfred's lenses. The preteen shivered with want and need, pressing his cheek closer to Ivan's warm hand. "Please…? I-I know I won't be good b-but, I should pay you back for making me feel g-good, so…"

"Shht," Ivan hissed softly, his hands sliding up into Alfred's messy hair as the little boy looked up at him nervously. It was obvious that Alfred thought Ivan was going to say no, but luckily for the young child, it was the exact opposite. "Your mouth is not quite big enough to suck me, but I'm sure you can use your tongue, da?"

"Yay!" Alfred gasped and wrapped his arms around Ivan's leg, nuzzling his cheek into it happily as Ivan went about undoing his button and zipper, eyeing Alfred carefully. The preteen vibrated with excitement, his eager smile precious and lovable as he wriggled closer and even pecked a shy kiss to Ivan's knee.

"Now, Alfred…" Ivan hesitated, thumbs hooked into his briefs as he caught the boy's attention, Alfred gladly listening up. Throat clogging up as if Ivan were choking on the apple of sin, he struggled to form a coherent sentence, eager to get this show on the road but also nervous to reveal what was under his clothing. "Remember that since I'm an adult, I'm going to be much bigger than you so… Just, don't be afraid, alright? Are you ready?"

"Yup! I think so!" Alfred beamed, sitting up on his knees and resting his little hands on Ivan's partly spread thighs, watching eagerly as Ivan wiggled down out of his briefs and slacks. Alfred's smile slowly fell into an elongated 'O' shape, his eyes wider than Ivan had ever seen him go, a hot pink blush coming to his face in shock. Ivan blushed as well, his cock standing up proudly from his groin, Alfred's innocent and curious expression extremely erotic for Ivan. "O-oh... "

"Do you still want to?" Ivan asked softly, shivers tingling up his spine as Alfred just kept staring at him in amazement, the little boy hesitating to make any sudden movements towards the intimidating and large cock. Gasping suddenly, Ivan reached over to his desk, Alfred leaning backwards so he wasn't crushed. "I know, here, I'll give you one of these. It will make it easier for you."

He tilted his pill bottle, tapping out a single pill. He stared at it for a moment, looking to his partner before deciding perhaps he would indulge as well. He bit through half of it, swallowing it quickly to avoid the bitter taste. The pill went down dry with a small struggle, and eventually Ivan just stood up to get Alfred some water, not wanting to choke the innocent boy with his special pills.

"What is that, Mister Ivan?" Alfred asked curiously as the nurse moved out of his grasp, Ivan taking a little cup and filling it up with the clear liquid for the sweet boy. Chuckling softly, Ivan wondered if perhaps he should tell Alfred the truth about what he had been giving the innocent preteen.

"It is my feel good pill," Ivan explained, his dick almost uncomfortably hard as he stood in front of Alfred, the preteen accepting the half-pill and the water as Ivan himself started to feel especially warm. His cock throbbed for attention right in front of Alfred's cherub and adorable face, the little boy popping the pill into his mouth and gulping it down with water. Shivering again, Ivan dropped his slacks all the way to the floor now, stepping out of them and sitting on the bed. He swung his legs around, relaxing against the wall as Alfred went back to simply staring at his dick. "Come join me."

"O-okay," Alfred nodded quickly and jumped up onto the stiff mattress, crawling over Ivan's leg to settle between Ivan's thighs. The nurse smiled and pat him on the head, giving him affectionate little pets to praise him. Alfred giggled and then wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, nuzzling his head into Ivan's tummy and unknowingly rubbing himself against Ivan's erection. "Thank you, Mister Ivan…"

"Hm? For what?" the nurse questioned sweetly, letting his hands glide up and down Alfred's back, able to feel each bump in his spine and his ribs and even down to dip in his lower back that led to-

"For letting me touch you! I'm really happy that you get erections for me, just like I get them for you!" Alfred beamed, bright enough to blind even Ivan from how radiant his adorable smile was. He couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing Alfred and kissing him hard, Alfred yelping in surprise when his first real kiss was stolen from him. The boy grunted, his little fists balling up in Ivan's coat as he trembled, blushing and slowly closing his eyes.

Ivan's hands gripped him close and refused to let go, Alfred having to sprawl more haphazardly to lie comfortably against him. Ivan prodded at Alfred's lips with his tongue, meeting only tightly clenched rows of teeth. "Open your mouth," he murmured, one hand releasing Alfred before sliding down his front, cupping Alfred's groin and rubbing him. No surprise, Alfred was as hard as Ivan was, and the desperate boy gasped and gave Ivan access to deepen the kiss.

"A-hhnnn," Alfred moaned pitifully in Ivan's hold, shaking and wringing his hands tighter into Ivan's chest before he pushed away from him, back arching when Ivan's one hand tried to keep him closer. "N-no! Stop it! I want to touch you first!"

The outburst startled Ivan enough to let go, Alfred immediately wriggling away before he flopped onto his belly, nestled between Ivan's legs with the nurse's cock hard and ready in front of his face. Eyebrows knitting together in concentrated determination, Alfred wrapped his little hands around Ivan's cock and squeezed hard, gathering his courage before opening his mouth and sucking Ivan's tip inside.

Oh, what bliss! Alfred's mouth was wet and warm, even better than all of the fantasies Ivan had conjured up since their first secret tryst together! The boy's small tongue lapped eagerly against Ivan's slit, Alfred's hands rubbing and massaging up the shaft as best he could, Ivan twitching from the wonderful sensations. The boy struggled to open his mouth as wide as it could go, cheeks hollowed around Ivan's thick cock as tears came to his precious blue eyes.

Ivan had never been happier in his life! Sweet Alfred, sweet and precious Alfred, sucking him eagerly and experimentally, obviously at least somewhat uncomfortable as he tried to take more, drool dribbling around the corners of his mouth… mixing with Ivan's precum as it oozed downwards. Alfred then tried bobbing his head, making soft little gagging noises every so often when he would try to push his limits, and Ivan was only mildly fearful when Alfred's teeth grazed against his prick.

Ivan praised Alfred in gentle Russian, running his fingers through Alfred's hair and encouraging the blond to press closer, relaxing and letting his body lose itself to the intensity of his dirty pleasures. Alfred moaned and eventually his jaw hurt too much to keep going, the boy popping off of Ivan's hard dick with a shlick noise. "I-I'm sorry," the boy whimpered pathetically, tearing up as Ivan sighed at the loss of his pleasure. Smiling comfortingly, Ivan cupped Alfred's face, sitting up again so he could kiss the innocent boy.

"Shh, you did wonderfully, for your first time. We will keep working on it," Ivan promised kindly, shuddering with the amount of power he held over the child when Alfred nodded slowly. The little boy looked down at Ivan's cock, frowning at it slightly.

"N-no, that's not it… But… It's so big! I-I don't think it's going to fit in my butt!" he sobbed, shaking with fear and sadness at the confession, rubbing his balled up hands against his eyes as he cried. Ivan gasped and blushed, a little embarrassed by Alfred's outbursts. He hugged the preteen close, Alfred crying and nuzzling closer to him and letting himself be comforted by Ivan's strong embrace. "I know you wanted to put it in, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it is alright," Ivan encouraged again, smiling sweetly to his tiny lover as Alfred sniffled and nodded weakly. Truly, it simply just couldn't be real that everything was happening so favorably! Here Alfred was, horny and desperate for him and honestly upset that he wouldn't be able to take Ivan's cock inside of him… Sure, that had been something Ivan had wanted to do to his little friend, but he knew he could be patient. Alfred would of course need at least some preparation before they did anything quite like that… "I am happy you were willing to go so far with me."

"I-I… I can try my mouth again," Alfred begged, trying his absolute hardest to please Ivan. The big man laughed, shaking his head before cupping Alfred's ass in his hands, making Alfred gasp and shiver in his lap.

"Nyet, you don't have to… Besides, I'm sure you want attention down here, too, don't you?"

Judging by the blush on Alfred's freckled cheeks and the tremble in his pout, that was an obvious 'yes'. Ivan smiled and started to squeeze and fondle the round cheeks, Alfred soft and pliant in his hands as the little boy shivered and blushed. Alfred bit down on his lower lip as he swallowed a soft moan, embarrassed as his ass was so brazenly molested.

"O-ohm, Mister Iva-… Ivan, please, I- I want you to-" Alfred couldn't finish as his last words were wrangled into a startled cry, the boy spasming slightly when Ivan cupped his groin again. The nurse grinned and kissed Alfred again, the preteen hot and needy in his hold as Alfred rubbed his groin to the curve of Ivan's hand. Letting Alfred dry-hump his hand was certainly an experience Ivan would be sure to cherish forever, the boy grunting and thrusting in the most adorably amateur way as he tried to pleasure himself. His glasses slid part-way down his nose when he looked down at himself, moaning in embarrassment at how whorish he was.

"Want me to what?" Ivan whispered in a deep, seductive voice, watching as Alfred trembled and jolted. Eventually Alfred started fumbling with the buttons on Ivan's shirt, wanting to feel the soft skin underneath as Ivan stripped Alfred down, getting impatient as his body heated like a volcano near eruption. Alfred was so soft and pure and sweet, shivering and arching his back to press into Ivan's hands, his little body like a precious treasure just waiting to be ravished and stolen up. Ivan wanted to keep Alfred forever, wanted to fuck him then and there, wanted to love Alfred tenderly and roughly until Ivan could have all of him.

"I want you to t-touch me like you did," Alfred mumbled softly with a cute and innocent blush, his voice hoarse with unsatisfied pleasure and his eyes pleading and desperate. Not needing to be told twice, Ivan tossed aside Alfred's shorts and boxers and wrapped his hand around Alfred, making him mewl and let out a shout of pleasure.

[-]

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred cooed from the doorway, blowing a large bubble with his gum before popping it, smacking the rubbery sweet back into his mouth. Ivan turned over his shoulder to look at him, and then beamed with joy. Standing up quickly, he embraced Alfred when the teenager ran over to him, his office door swinging shut behind him.

"My, my! Look at you, how much you've grown!" Ivan smiled widely, Alfred grinning cheekily as his jaw continued to work, his eyes brimming with life and eagerness. Ivan looked him up and down with a devious smirk, nodding in approval over Alfred's physique. "Are you enjoying high school?"

"Yeah! Ah man, it's so much better than middle school was. The teachers are super awesome, and the football team is doing great this season!" Alfred chattered away, almost vibrating when Ivan gave him an affectionate pat on the head, the teenager just a foot shorter than him now.

"I'm so glad to hear you are having a wonderful time," Ivan smiled pleasantly, sitting in his swivel chair as Alfred bounced onto the sickbed, blowing another bubble with his gum. His hair was a little shaggy and unkempt, and his body carried around a wafting aura of that powerful body spray that was all the rage with teenagers these days. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Eww, no way!" Alfred laughed, waving his hand to dismiss the silly notion as Ivan's smile stretched a little wider. The teenager slowly blew another bubble, his eyes darkening slightly as he leaned closer to Ivan, the blue contrasting well with the vibrant pink. "I think we both know I don't need someone like that."

"It's been a while since your last visit," Ivan nodded slowly, glancing to his desk before picking up his bottle of pills. _Hm,_ he'd have to restock later. Alfred's eyes lit up instantly and he quickly pulled his gum back into his mouth, popping it with a little smack as Ivan tipped out a pill for each of them. "Is your condition still chronic?"

"Mmhmmm, you bet'cha it is," he grinned mischievously, spitting out his gum into the wrapper and tossing it into the trash bin, gladly taking the offered tablet. He swallowed it quickly, waiting anxiously for Ivan to finish drinking down his before he lurched upwards, grabbing Ivan and smushing their faces together, moaning and grunting as he forced his way into Ivan's lap. "I just can't get you off my mind, Mister Ivan… Not that I would want to, of course."

"Of course," Ivan purred between kisses, Alfred starting to move down his neck with little nips and nibbles, Ivan shivering as he slid his hands down into the back of Alfred's pants. The horny teenager grunted and pulled away, smirking as he plucked Ivan's hands away from his covetous figure.

"Ah, ah!" he tutted with a winning grin, slipping out of Ivan's lap to pool on the floor, furiously undoing Ivan's belt as the nurse simply relaxed and let Alfred do as he pleased. After all, whatever pleased Alfred please Ivan tenfold. "I've been practicin' for this."

"Not with other men, I hope?" Ivan murmured, earning a chuckle from Alfred as the teen pulled out Ivan's cock, rubbing up and down the thick shaft that didn't seem quite as intimidating as it used to. Alfred shook his head 'no' before he leaned in, blowing a soft puff of cold air over Ivan's prick. The nurse winced slightly and shivered, Alfred smirking like the cat who got the mouse and would soon get some hot dick as well.

"Nah, I don't need them when I get to have you," Alfred moaned wantonly, looking up at Ivan over the rims of with glasses with a sexy and desperate look, leaning in closer to the cock in his hands. "Now then… Wanna see just how much I've improved?"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	3. Present for Lostlikeme

This is a present for tumblr user lostlikeme for the rusame secret santa exchange! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **

1\. safeword

2\. unsafe gunplay

3\. fighting

just basically anything involving russia/america that isn't too dark where their relationship consists of fighting/bickering/consensually beating the shit out of each other but they still love each other

**WARNING: **Contains the above, as well as some character death. No worries, no one stays permanently dead!

* * *

"You're late," Russia's glare narrowed into a sharp and barely existent snarl, America scrunching up his nose as he shoved past the other nation, barging in through the narrow hotel door frame. The superpower only huffed, kicking off his dress shoes off and taking in the small room. The hotel was nothing fancy, maybe a two-star on a really good day, with few people and few employees, the perfect discreet location for their secret rendezvous.

"Meeting ran late and I had some trouble shakin' the boss off my trail. Be glad I even decided to meet up with your sorry excuse for an ass," Alfred sneered, glowering over his shoulder as Ivan shut the door. There was a momentary pause before he heard the lock slide into place, the little click like the pin of a grenade being pulled free, the countdown to explosion under way.

Tick, tick, _tick._

Alfred whirled around, whipping his pistol from his coat pocket as Ivan turned to face him, finding a rusted pipe pressed into his forehead as his rival stood across from him, that gleeful and disgusting smile stretched crazily across his face. "Ahaha! You have gotten so good at expecting this now, haven't you, сука?" Ivan laughed, grinding the tip of his weapon into Alfred's head as the other nation glared. "One hit and I would have your precious states all to myself to defile as I see fit!"

"You think that stupid pipe of yours can hurt me, commie?" Alfred laughed and then ducked into Ivan's instep, the other nation recoiling as he swooped in in a flash, jamming his gun right up under Ivan's chin, snarling venomously. "I've got a bullet with your name on it just itchin' to get acquainted with your brain…"

"Oh, perfect!" Ivan chuckled and lowered his weapon, slipping his pipe back into his coat before brushing aside Alfred's weapon, the other nation's arms slowly returning to rest position at his side. Russia brushed him aside at went to the mini fridge, humming as he bent over, making a little show of swaying his ass side to side. "I have a fun game for us to play this time. If you think you can handle it, my little сука."

"Shut your fucking mouth, I don't have all day for this. I've got to be at a dinner in two hours," Alfred huffed, pocketing his pistol before glancing at his fingernails, picking at them with a bored expression. Ivan's pleasant smile slowly fell into a scowl, the older man standing up with a frown as he opened his bottle of vodka.

"You make it very difficult to have a good time, don't you?" he huffed, taking a big gulp of it before capping the bottle off again, pulling out his gun from his coat. Alfred stiffened somewhat but was sure to not let it show, his eyes trained on the unpredictable nation.

But Ivan showed no interest in Alfred for a few moments, thoroughly engrossed in examining his gun, popping the cylinder out. Those dextrous hands pinched and pulled out the bullets out one by one, Ivan simply dropping them to the floor without a single care in the world, the metal clinking as it clattered on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Empty your gun, but save one bullet," Ivan ordered with a hum, demonstrating with his weapon before snapping the cylinder into place, giving it a spin to randomize his chance of landing on the single bullet he had saved. Alfred grinned, nodding along before doing the same, minus dropping his bullets to the ground. No point in making a mess, right? Then again, with the game they were going to play, the last thing he should be worrying about was the mess.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" America chuckled, spinning his cylinder a few times as Ivan guided him deeper into this devil's trap they had made for themselves out of the blood and torment of their citizens and their governments, this dark game played in the shadowy corners of their minds and in the deepest pits of their blackened hearts.

And, _oh_, America loved every minute of it.

He loved the waiting, he loved the impatient itch Ivan would force him to suffer through when he was out looking for somewhere new to take their game. He loved the snarls and the glares, he loved when Ivan would smile at him with murder on his lips and hatred in his eyes. He loved the kicks and the punches, he loved when that desperate fighting made way for possessive grabs and passionate kisses.

_Oh, yes. _It was fair to say Alfred was rather addicted to this little game of theirs.

And since Ivan was the one always orchestrating the details and the rules, it was fair to say he loved this relationship just as much.

"We fire at the same time," Ivan hummed as he stood across from Alfred, the two just a little bit in front of the foot of the bed, both sides standing tall and proud. America nodded slowly, making sure he took everything in. "If you lose, the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser's body."

"Anything?" Alfred nodded slowly before frowning, shaking his hand quickly. Ivan frowned, groaning when Alfred made the shape of a T with this hands, grumbling under his breath as Alfred pulled the safe word. "Chubby bunny. Alright, look, dude… I've got an important thing I gotta go to later. Don't fuck up my clothes or I'll kill you, alright?"

"Fine, whatever," Ivan scoffed and shrugged his arms in annoyance, scowling at his partner as Alfred started to undress, ruining all of his fun. America stripped out of his bomber jacket, overshirt, shirt, and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers and undershirt. Alfred folded his dress clothes neatly, and then with a shrug decided to put his bomber jacket back on so Ivan could still have the idea that this was natural and not totally orchestrated.

"Ready!" Alfred chirped and drew his weapon in a flash, Ivan chuckling when he got to stare down the muzzle of the American's gun. He lifted his arm, the two aiming for each other's foreheads as they watched each other carefully.

"Well, on the count of three, then."

Tick.

Tick.

_Click!_

Letting out a shaking breath, Alfred slowly opened his eyes, getting a little anxious when neither of them went down on round one. With a laugh, Ivan chuckled and pulled his gun back to his chest, spinning the cylinder to randomize the chances again. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat that told him just to back out now, Alfred spun his gun as well, and, in unison with Ivan, snapped it back into place and took aim again.

Tick.

Tick.

_Click!_

The agonizing wait was starting to get to Alfred, Ivan chuckling as he watched the other nation shiver and twitch. Honestly, after two rounds of neither getting shot, Ivan was just getting bored. Regardless, it certainly was amusing to see Alfred start to fidget with anxiety, visibly getting riled up.

"Excited?" Ivan hummed casually, glancing down to the somewhat larger bulge in Alfred's shorts, the other nation growling at him darkly. America eyed him before sneering, the game put on hold so they could bicker.

"Yeah, I'm excited to shoot this bullet through your head," Alfred spat at him, but the shudder tingling up his back betrayed his anxiety over his chances of being the loser in this game. Russia smirked right back, lip twitching as he tried to force his smile back on his face.

"And what makes you so sure you will win?" he hummed casually, his trigger finger twitching from where he held it poised and ready to release. Alfred snickered and licked his lips, relaxing his shooting arm so he could give the cylinder another whirl. Before he could finish, however, Ivan lunged, catching Alfred in the chin with the butt of his gun. America hollered in surprise as pain ached through his face, grunting when Ivan rushed in and continued to beat him around the face with his weapon. The boisterous and cocky nation fell to the bed, limbs flailing as he tried to get away from the man attacking him.

"That's fucking cheating! Get off of m-!" he shouted, getting backhanded with the gun before Ivan aimed it at his forehead, Alfred laying limply as he stared up in terror at the other man.

Tick.

Tick.

_BANG!_

[-]

When Alfred finally started coming to, he was vaguely aware of a burning sensation in his ass, the smell of vodka rank in the air, and after a few moments he could tell there was blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

"F-fuck," he grunted, a hand gripping his mostly flaccid cock now that his body had been rejuvenated, new life having filled him. He moaned and arched, his limbs uselessly splayed around him as Ivan shoved into his ass roughly, making him cry out in pain. "C-cheater…"

"Silence, сука," Ivan growled with a smirk, smacking Alfred's battered face as he drove in hard, jostling the squeaky hotel bed and Alfred's barely conscious form. The younger nation rolled his head back into the stained and soiled pillow, still feeling some blood trickling down the sides of his face from where the bullet had entered and left.

Ivan had obviously been going at this for a while even when Alfred had been too dead to stop him, for he came within a minute or two, Alfred grunting at the burning feeling of being stuffed with Ivan's cum.

"F-fuck, Ivan…" Alfred moaned softly, having just started getting aroused, his cock at half-mast when Ivan had pulled out. His partner laughed and cupped his face with one hand, the other continuing to pump his beaten up lover. Losing himself to the raw feeling of his newly-virgin body being fondled, Alfred sighed breathily and gasped as something cold entered his ass. Ivan angled the thing upwards, the metal prodding against Alfred's prostate as if to milk him of all of his cum as quickly as possible.

Shuddering and clenching up, Alfred arched off of the bed with a needy moan, feeling himself approach the edge of bliss, guided by Ivan's teasing hands. "I'm close-" he shivered, weakly reaching out for Ivan, wanting to embrace him and hold him close, wanting to whisper sweet pleas for release in his ear, wanting to feel the weight of his lover. "O-oh god-!"

_Bang!_

Alfred's eyes went wide in horror, his brain taking a second as long as an eternity to process what had happened, his mind not even registering the scream he had unleashed into the air. His body clenched up in a spasm as blood splurted up from his stomach and out of his ass, the gun swiftly removed to avoid the rush of blood. He stared up in horror at Ivan as the other nation simply giggled back at him with that sadistic, gleeful little grin as Alfred once again bled out in front of him.

"I truly do hope that you aren't late for your dinner, сука," Ivan mocked him as he kissed the muzzle of his bloodied gun, licking up some of Alfred's blood before pocketing it, Alfred shouting incoherently at him as he simply left Alfred to the fading blackness of his almost-release and the reality of his situation.

There simply was no love in this relationship, only cruelty and games. Games that brought nothing but pain and suffering, not that Alfred truly minded. Even as he lay dying for one of the maids to find, he couldn't help but feel satisfied as he plotted out how he would get his revenge on his communist rival and sometimes lover.

* * *

Leave me a rating 1(bad)-5(awesome) if you enjoyed, and reviews are almost most appreciated!


	4. There is Only Room for One

This is a (very late) christmas present for tumblr user captain-derfla!

* * *

**Pairing: **RusAme

**Prompt: **Cold war. Nationverse/Omegaverse

**Rating: **M

**WARNING: **Drug use, violence, kidnapping, non con, body alterations, nonconsensual gender swap surgery, dub con, very fucked up stuff.

* * *

"You two need to stop shouting during the meetings," Arthur scolded in a haughty, snobby, I'm-much-more-mature-than-you sort of way, making Alfred's nose flare in irritation. Everything about the youthful alpha was on edge, he could never sit still and was quick to anger, like a time bomb just itching to race towards an explosive end. Alfred's paper cup crumpled in his death grip, his glare so intense even Arthur couldn't help but try to inch away from him.

"He just pisses me off!" Alfred snarled and slammed the now-useless cup into the trashcan he and England had passed on their way to the break room, growling like an angry dog as he replayed the events in the meeting through his head. He shook with righteous anger, hands clenched into sweaty fists. "I'm so fucking done with that bastard…!"

"Oh, shut up," the European nation huffed, struggling valiantly to not be intimidated by Alfred's fierce aura of domination, his beta instincts telling him to bow his head, tuck tail, and respect the alpha who strut ahead of him. "If you keep butting heads like this, you're only going to cause trouble for the rest of us! We don't need another war after the one we just finished fighting!"

"You think I don't know that?" Alfred grumbled and then pinched his temples hard, grunting and just breathing deeply, in and out, trying to reel himself back in. Had to keep it together, had to be cool… Had to show that stupid communist bastard that he was better than Ivan in every way possible. "Give me a few minutes. No, wait, just cancel the rest of the meeting. I'm not going to sit through any more of that fucker's shit."

"Alfred-"

"Just leave me alone!" Alfred snapped and threw a punch into the wall, a deep hole denting the drywall as he glared over his shoulder at the other nation. England practically blinked out of existence what with how fast he made himself scarce in the wake of his violent outburst. The alpha in question watched him disappear before retracting his arm, fingers ghosting over his bruising knuckles as he took a moment to relax, glad to finally have a few moments to himself. His hand stung, and it was annoying enough to make Alfred give in an head to the bathroom to wash off.

Letting the cold water pouring over his hands clean away the minimal blood, Alfred mentally tuned out, feeling secure and alone in the empty bathroom, letting himself relax to the sounds of rushing water. It soothed him, calmed his heart down, cleared his head long enough to remember that the snarling heat of a fight just waiting to happen would do nothing to help the current state of affairs. He had to remember that if he wanted to be top alpha, he couldn't just fight Ivan. He would have to earn the trust of the beta and omega nations, and prove himself to the others alphas.

Yes, he would have to be patient. Cool. Collected. He had to prove that he was the hero the world needed and that he would have the power to save them all from that wretched alpha Ivan…

"Mmm," Ivan purred as he draped himself against Alfred's back, wrapping his strong arms around the zoned out alpha to grab him in a tight hug. The alpha startled and jerked backwards, trying to headbutt Ivan in the chin when the older nation surprised him, but it was too late. Russia held him firmly, his muscled arms bulging under his thick coat as Alfred shouted and wrestled violently with him, every sense on high alert as he tried to free himself. "So this is where you have been hiding, little one!"

"I'm not fucking little, you sick fuck!" Alfred screamed and stomped cruelly on Ivan's foot, digging his heel down until the older man relented, releasing Alfred if only to reveal he had cornered him in the farthest corner away from the door. Russia tilted his head and smiled, letting his dominant influence out without any restrictions, imposing his presence on Alfred.

Not backing down so easily, Alfred stood straight and proud, unleashing his own aura to combat Ivan's. The tension was so thick that they just barely wavered on the edge of a fight, Ivan smiling that creepy, unstable smile as Alfred snarled a vicious and animalistic scowl right back at him.

"I have been thinking, Alik," Ivan chuckled affectionately, picking at a speck of dust on his coat in a manner that told Alfred that Ivan was so sure of his dominance that he didn't even need to look at the other alpha to know he could win in a fight. Everything about the nation pissed Alfred off! He'd show that fucker who's boss! "There is only room for one of us, isn't there?"

"Well, imagine that! You can be right for once," Alfred spat at him, and then for good measure actually _spat_ at him, the glob of sticky liquid narrowly missing Ivan's boot. The movement momentarily broke Ivan's plastic face, shattering it into one of pure hatred and barely maintained patience, his eyes revealing his livid rage as the two alphas butted heads.

"I think it is time we settled this, da?" Ivan hissed, his hands behind his back and his feet shoulder-width apart as Alfred dropped into a fighting crouch, both of them ready for the other to make the first move. Alfred couldn't see straight anymore, blinded by malice and a need for blood, his fists itching to be smashed into Ivan's face, his legs twitching to leap at the nation and pummel him into the ground. And Ivan was just ready, but for some reason, seemed to linger back slightly.

A sign of weakness?

Alfred surged forward, taking his opportunity to finally destroy Ivan's powerful empire, the beast that had been growing within him finally let free to cause some serious damage. But Ivan knew better than to just stand still and let Alfred have the first hit, instead side-stepping the brash alpha's attack and grabbing his arm, using his other hand to jab a needle into Alfred's arm, the serum within it injected instantaneously into Alfred's body.

Heart racing faster as his adrenaline coursed through his veins, Alfred easily ripped out the needle and crushed it under his boot, lunging for Ivan and grabbing him by the collar. This time he slammed him against the wall and immediately pulled back with one arm, smashing it repeatedly into Ivan's face as he relished in the sounds of cracking bones.

He shouted suddenly, Ivan's knee lodged right between his legs as the other alpha again switched the tables, Alfred crumpling to the ground before getting kicked mercilessly in the gut. Alfred continued to shout and holler in pain as Ivan beat him senseless, a fuzzy cloud washing over Alfred before he finally blacked out.

Letting up once he realized his opponent wasn't fighting any more, Ivan spat out some of the blood in his mouth, glaring at Alfred's limp body before smirking.

He had won.

[-]

"Khhhhhhh," Alfred seethed out a hissing breath as pain throbbed from the back of his head, his whole body aching as he finally regained consciousness. His chest heaved and the clothes that he was left with were drenched in sweat and stained with metallic blood, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and chemicals strong enough to almost make Alfred gag. Where the hell was he…?

That bastard! It had to be Ivan. But, what had happened to him…? If Ivan wanted him dead he would have just killed him like they normally did, shipping the body back to their respective country in pieces for the nation to regrow…

This was new. Ivan had never kept him before, had never… Alfred frowned, his headache pulsating into the most annoying migraine, all of Alfred's perceptions dulled and muted, as if his vision tried to fog over with a cloud of fear and... something… soft….?

"Oh, my!" Ivan giggled in the doorway when the metallic plate slid open for him, shutting behind him as he passed into the room. His face was smooth and clean, no evidence left of the bruises Alfred was sure would have marred that porcelain complexion. "You've awakened. Such marvelous news! And how are you feeling, мой дорогой?"

"Ivan…" Alfred mumbled, and then clenched his eyes shut, his fists straining as he tried to raise his arms up. Instead, he found himself completely bound to the medical bed, his legs hiked up in stirrups to expose his groin and- "What the fuck!"

Scars and fresh stitches marred his stomach and trailed all the way down to his pelvis, dipping into the area that Alfred couldn't stretch far enough to see around. He thrashed violently, finding what little will he had left to struggle surface. Ivan tutted and pressed a button on a control pad, the attached IV drip switching whatever the hell it was leaking into him.

And soon enough, Alfred quieted with an angry whimper, rolling his head into the stiff cushion that supported his head. He groaned and twitched, trying to jerk his arm and dislodge the needles jammed deep into it. "Y-you… fucking communist bastard," he cursed, and he was ashamed of how weak his voice was, how terrified and strained and pathetic he sounded! Ivan just chuckled at him, and then poked at Alfred's belly, humming thoughtfully as he prodded the healing stitches.

"It took a few tries, but it seems your body is finally accepting the alterations," Ivan hummed, licking his lips as he relished in Alfred's startled expression, the proud nation quivering in the bonds that held him firmly in his place. He could tell Alfred was just itching for an explanation, for answers… and Ivan decided to give him some. "Are you feeling warm yet, little one?"

"I'm not-" Alfred started, and then shuddered as something _hot_ flared in his belly, his groin stirring as-! With a gasp Alfred tried to struggle again, but this time more in panic as he realized that something was very, very wrong. "Ivan! Ivan, what the hell did you do?!"

"You should be entering your first heat soon," Ivan commented idly with a sadistic grin that dripped with malicious intent, stretched far too wide and far too thin to be remotely pleasant or comforting. Alfred thrashed and shouted, heart racing and only making that burning sensation spread through him, scorching every nerve in its way as Ivan leered at him. "Your body rejected the first few changes we made, but the more times we kept refreshing them, the more your body has grown accustomed to the additions… Won't this be wonderful, hm?"

"Y-you- Ivan, I'm an alpha," the word stung in Alfred's mouth, as if it felt inherently wrong to talk back to the strong nation, as if he should just stop talking all together. No, no! No, he had to fight! He had to fight this bastard! "Only omegas get heats, you fucking communist!"

"дa, omegas get heats," Ivan hummed dryly, picking at his nails as Alfred squirmed and continued to wriggle as much as he could, obviously uncomfortable and itching for a fight he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. His smirk twitched on one side, his smug expression aggravating Alfred even further. "And guess what I have turned you into, мой дорогой?"

And then it hit him. That slickness between his thighs wasn't blood, that stench in the air wasn't chemicals, that warmth in his belly that made his head fuzzy wasn't pain, it was… Alfred choked on the realization, his breath caught in his lungs as his whole body seized up, and the first proper wave surged through him, catching him off guard and making him moan.

What- what was this pleasure?

Alfred arched as another violent wave crashed into him, and it felt like he had been smashed against rocks from the overwhelming force. He gasped and jerked his head back, toes curling and hands clenching tightly as he shuddered, feeling his modified body start to react, start to loosen and ooze what could only be…

"N-no," the word was weak and pitiful, more like a plea than anything else as he begged for this reality to not be happening, for anything but this to be happening… His hole clenched and then opened somewhat, and he could feel a slick substance wet around the area, the slick natural lubricant readying his body for what would come next. That horrible grin on that horrible man's horrible face just stretched a little wider before Ivan fit himself between the stirrups, Alfred powerless to clench his legs closed and stop the advance. "This can't be happening-"

"Mm, but it is," Ivan laughed, mocking Alfred's body as his cock started to rise up, growing hard with want and need of attention. Choking back another sob, Alfred bit down on his tongue hard, trying to wake himself up from this traumatizing nightmare as the dominating alpha easily fit between his legs.

An open palm smacked across Alfred's face and the nation yelped, lying still and submissive for him as Ivan glared down mercilessly at him. "I told you, little one, that there simply was no room for two alphas of our level in this world, and I've taken matters into my own hands to fix the situation. Trust me, little Amerika, you will come to enjoy this soon enough."

"Y-you _sick fuck_," was all Alfred could bring himself to whimper, tears dripping from his eyes as he shuddered, feeling warm and weak and awful, and he could feel the bile churn within him. Ivan grinned, starting to slowly undo the buttons that kept his coat fastened, and disgust filled Alfred when he realized the strip tease made him just a little excited. He- he wanted to see what was under Ivan's clothes. He wanted to see Ivan's skin, he wanted to see if Ivan was reacting just as much as he was.

How the hell was that even possible?! He hated this man! He wanted nothing more than to pummel him with nukes and wipe him off the face of the planet, wanted everyone else to despise him just as much as he did, wanted to see Ivan groveling at his feet for mercy, but-

But he was slowly starting to realize he wanted Ivan to fuck him and possess him and own him more than everything else. He wanted the alpha inside, wanted him to pound him mercilessly into the table until the heat dispersed, until the pleasure outweighed the pain…

Sobbing and snivelling, Alfred shuddered and tried to escape again, just tugging weakly at the cuffs and belts that made all of his efforts futile. Ivan chuckled and tossed his coat aside, relishing in the moment of being able to do whatever he wanted while Alfred could do nothing more than watch him. Alfred clenched his teeth, another wash of heat coursing through him.

"I-I can't fucking believe you're _enjoying_ this," he snarled, and then mewled like a kitten being pet when Ivan lay a hand on his clothed knee, the embarrassing noise doing nothing to help Alfred's mood. Russia simply chuckled, starting to caress the inside of Alfred's thighs, toying with the loose threads of his pants around the area he had cut away.

"Mm, wouldn't you be enjoying this? Seeing your rival bound up like a slave and moaning like a whore, and I haven't even done anything yet," Ivan mocked him, taking great pleasure in humiliating Alfred as the other nation struggled to maintain the dwindling remnants of his dignity. Lifting his hand away from the blond's heated body, Ivan grinned sadistically when Alfred whined for it to return to touching him.

Alfred gasped softly when he had the courage to open his eyes once more, his gaze locked onto Ivan's cock as the alpha fondled himself over Alfred's body, and just the sight of the lewd movement and the sound of the slick lube being slathered over the impressive cock was enough to have Alfred drooling for it. Why- why was this so exciting? Why did he want to beg Ivan to hurry up, how could he have stooped to such a level in such a short amount of time?

Noticing Alfred's whorish and wanton look, Ivan went a little slower, taunting Alfred as the blond found himself helplessly aroused, his cock standing proudly up from his groin. With a shudder, Alfred's entire body clenched as the next wave hit him again, a little bit of the omega's natural lubricant gushing out of his hole as his body readied itself for the invasion it eagerly awaited. Laughing uproariously over the involuntary reaction that made Alfred so flustered, Ivan decided to give the blond a little relief.

He positioned himself carefully, Alfred's legs jerking in the stirrups as he tried to get away, his blissful and needy expression banished by a terrified look of horror. "N-no-" he choked on the plea, the word clogging his throat before the build up was broken through by a stream of shouts. "No! No, no, stop! Please, stop! N-!"

He threw his head back with an agonized shout as Ivan shoved himself all in, right up to the hilt, his hard cock tearing apart Alfred's virginity and the last bits of his resistance. Jaw hanging open in a silent scream, Alfred shut his eyes tightly as the heat just seemed to get worse, everything got so, _so _much worse.

He-

He was being raped.

The realization shocked through him like lightning, all of his thoughts on overboard as his mind raced until it became a blurred and jumbled mess, all sense of internal order lost.

Ivan was inside him.

Ivan was an alpha, and he was an omega now.

He… he had lost.

And Ivan had won, and now he was going to take his prize however he wanted.

Alfred rolled his head limply to one side, his eyes wide as he just lay there, feeling Ivan's girth stretching him painfully, the lubricant only helping a small amount as Russia just waited. Another gush of heat washed over Alfred's mind and he bit back his moan, trembling and clenching tightly around the organ inside of him. His whole body seemed fit to burst, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Mm, you feel so nice around me," Ivan hummed, slowly grinding closer, not quite thrusting but moving just enough to stimulate Alfred's highly sensitive body. The young nation clenched again, wincing with hurt from the words as he rattled the belts and cuffs again, shaking his head 'no'. "I have waited a long time for this… Do you know what it will mean, for when I climax inside of you?"

"Please, s-stop," Alfred begged, horribly ashamed of himself for losing all respect he had left for himself, his eyes bleary from the tears as Ivan just ground closer, rubbing his lubed cock deep inside of the omega. Ivan's mocking laughter resounded in the room, and Alfred clenched his teeth in refreshed hatred for the cruel and sadistic nation. And then Ivan wrapped his gloved hand around Alfred's cock and the traumatized omega mewled in bliss.

Alfred's sphincter clenched tightly around Ivan's cock, holding him in a vice-like grip as the omega was pleasured, his inner walls massaging up and down the organ within him as he subconsciously struggled to milk the alpha of his cum. "F-fuck-" Alfred groaned and then wiggled his ass downwards slightly, trying to take more of Ivan inside, wanting to be filled to the brink with his cock. Russia smirked and pulled back, making America whine as he left only the head of his hard cock inside the needy omega.

"I'm surprised you have not yet asked where you've gotten your new organs from," Ivan teased, loosening his grip on Alfred's cock so the omega was forced to listen instead of drown in the pleasure of his first heat. "I was definitely looking forward to fucking you with those thoughts in your head."

"Wh-what are you- talking abou-ah!" Alfred whined, struggling once more now that Ivan wasn't exerting as much control, letting his head roll side to side as he searched for anything within his reach to help him escape. The boisterous nation's attention obviously was everywhere but on Russia, and the alpha simply couldn't have that, not after he came this far. He slammed himself back in, the resounding clap of skin smacking against skin startling Alfred into a hearty, strained moan.

"Well, I had to surgically implant you with organs to secrete lubricant, organs to fix your hormone levels, and of course, my favorite, I had to fit a nice and fresh organ into you so you may be pregnant," Ivan laughed, and Alfred's fight slowly died away again into the shocked state of stupor that he simply couldn't shake off.

"Wh-what?"

"Mm, your body rejected that one the most. Every time you killed the implant, we had to start the whole process over again… Oh well, I'm sure those women are in better places now, da?" Ivan laughed, cupping Alfred's face in his hands to hold him still when the nation tried to shake his head, shuddering and trembling in his grip. "And their sacrifice will be remembered, da!"

"Who the fuck did you _dissect_?" Alfred spat venomously, righteous fury boiling in his chest, combatting the heat waves that tried to tell him to shut up and lie back so he could be mated properly.

Oh, _god_… He could get pregnant! Ivan was-

Ivan was going to get him pregnant!

"At first we tried one of my own," Ivan started to explain, and then gently began building up a rhythm, pumping his hips back and forth, guiding his cock in and out of Alfred's hole, accenting his words. "But you rejected that one very fast, so we figured if we found some Americans, your body would be better with them. It took us so long to find the best omega fit, and now look at you! So submissive and weak, and with the changes to you that we made, I can tell you are enjoying being full of cock."

"Y-you killed m-my citizens so y-you could fucking _rape me?!" _Alfred screamed, and then jerked his head suddenly to one side, biting down hard into Ivan's hand in an attempt to hurt him, his body clenching and unclenching as panic and anger drove their course. Yanking his hand away from Alfred's mouth, Russia backhanded him cruelly, the omega shouting before quieting into nervous whimpers.

"_This_," he snarled, and thrust deep into Alfred again, jostling his body with the rough movement. His cock rubbed against something wonderful and Alfred saw stars, his body clenching down to savor the momentary pleasure. Grinning, Ivan fisted his hand in Alfred's hair and yanked hard, his eyes wild with malicious glee. "Is not rape. I'm mating you, don't you understand?"

"I h-hate you," Alfred tried to growl, tried to hiss and snap and bark and fight against this cruel man who had done such horrible things to him, and yet somewhere in the back of his traitorous mind, a mewling and soft part of him begged him to apologize to that handsome alpha, to whimper for forgiveness and plead to be mated. Oh, _fuck-_ No! He didn't want this! He had to keep telling himself that, chanting over and over in his head to the rhythm of Ivan's grinding and taunting thrusts, his body on fire and his mind awash with horror.

Fuck, he just-

He felt so fucking _good_! That warmth pulsated within him in time to Ivan's body as the large alpha dominated him, the ripples washing through him refreshed by every possessive thrust, Ivan owning his sweet and now lovable body. The chains jostled and clinked together as the stirrup table creaked beneath him, the metal grating on Alfred's ears as Ivan breathed hotly right beside them, bent close to Alfred's modified body.

"Moan," Ivan ordered in a harsh tone before nipping Alfred's flushed ear, the aggressive mating signal making Alfred squirm even more as he tilted his head back and struggled to resist, still trying his hardest to fight. He felt Ivan's wet tongue lap against the shell of his ear, dragging up the well-defined curve, and he just couldn't help himself any longer, not when the gorgeous alpha was doing all of these things to him…

Touching him, licking him, biting him, _fucking him…_

"O-oh-!" he shuddered violently as his cock throbbed, precum beading at the top and oozing down from his slit. Ivan smirked and pulled back from him to examine his prize, his conquest, eyes roaming up Alfred's fixed body as the omega trembled lewdly, chest heaving and nipples hardened and perky under the stained remains of his torn up uniform. That disheveled, flustered look on his face that pleaded for more attention despite the trembling lips that refused to voice such traitorous words.

Having had his fill of feasting his eyes on Alfred's defeated form, Ivan pulled back and drove in hard, Alfred gasping and quickly trying to take the offending noise back, instead turning it into a strained and desperate whine, his lips trembling as they puckered up for a kiss. Ivan lay his hands on Alfred's hips and squeezed hard, feeling the curve and dip in the lithe area where Alfred's rippling muscles sloped into his groin. He thrust in again and Alfred bit down on his lower lip hard.

"_Moan_," Ivan growled as he jerked himself into Alfred's body again, the omega vigorously shaking his head 'no', a tiny bit of blood dripping from his lips where his teeth had broken through the skin. Cackling over him, Ivan gladly increased his pace until Alfred couldn't hold back any longer,

"Ah!" he yelped and struggled not to, but all it took was a single exclamation before the floodgates burst, and Alfred simply couldn't hold back any longer. "A-ah! F-fuck, o-oh-! N-no, not there, ohhh- fuck! I-Ivan, please—please, oh—_f-fuck-!_"

It seemed all it took was Alfred's pathetic moaning to get Ivan off, and the scream that followed Alfred's realization echoed deliciously in the room, Ivan's cum pumping into him. His back arched and his eyes went wide as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through him.

Everything was lost.

_He_ had lost.

And yet, somewhere… he didn't quite… care?

"O-oh, y-yes—" he moaned softly, draped limply on the bed as Ivan drilled a last few thrusts into him, making sure every single drop of cum was shot inside of his fresh and fertile womb. Alfred's ass clenched hard around Ivan's cock, inner muscles rippling up and down to try milking him for all he was worth...

Head rolling deliriously to one side, he felt himself slip into a peaceful state of mind, everything was just so warm and soft and wonderful, a feeling of bliss blooming in the back of his mind… "Ivan… fuck me, Ivan…" he mewled sweetly, his arms straining against the restraints to pull Ivan closer instead of push him away.

And oh, was Ivan eager to satisfy his new mate's request.

[-]

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped in shocked surprise when he looked up at the open door, the other nations in the waiting room quieting instantly when the proud nation slowly walked inside. Alfred cupped his somewhat swollen belly protectively, head bowed low in a submissive display no one else had ever witnessed from the prideful nation. Blushing meekly, eventually Alfred brought himself to lift his head up.

"Hey, guys…" he murmured in a soft and gentle voice, his lips turning up at the edges into a sweet little smile. The observers gawked at him in stark horror, and their expressions just made Alfred blush a little darker. England slowly moved towards him, approaching the nation who had disappeared for almost half a year.

"How… where have you been?" Arthur breathed, more in shock and surprise than anything else, just looking up and down his form. Judging by the momentary passing of a blissful smile on his and the other nations' faces, they must have smelt the pheromones wafting around his modified body.

At which point Ivan walked in just behind him, his Soviet uniform pressed and straight and majestic, his medals glittering atop the black fabric. America's allies lurched to their feet, bristling in an instant as the threatening superpower walked in with a pleasant and self-satisfied smile on his face. "You," France hissed darkly, everyone on edge as Ivan simply strode up to stand behind Alfred.

Arm draped loosely around Alfred's waist, Ivan tugged the somewhat shorter nation to his side, Alfred making a soft pining noise in his throat as he nearly swooned, eager to lean in close against Ivan. "Privyet, everyone," Ivan hummed in greeting and gave the horrified nations a curt nod. Eyelids hooded and lashes aflutter, America nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's chest with a happy noise, looking blissful and happy.

In the wash of pheromones and agreeable chemistry from the two most powerful nations on the planet, it suddenly became horrifyingly clear what had transpired between them. "What have you done to Alfred?!" Arthur screamed and lunged, doing his best to rip the pregnant away from Ivan, easily getting pushed aside by the powerful man. Alfred let out a squeak of embarrassment as Ivan wrapped both arms around him, the omega sighing as he relaxed in Ivan's strong embrace. "Get away from him, you monster!"

"Anyone who tries to separate my mate from me will get bombed with nuclear weaponry," Ivan promised with a giggling, taunting tone in his voice, that childish chuckling making Alfred swoon even harder as he felt his body react with excitement as his alpha delivered his ultimatum. The other nations in the room flinched at the words, no one daring making another move or sound as Ivan continued. "We just thought we would stop by for a minute to share the good news. Sweet Alyosha here will be having our child in just a few months. And nyet, none of you are invited to the festivities. And now if you'll excuse us, we have to hurry to the official merger ceremony."

And with that Alfred was tugged along by a strong and proud Ivan, the other nations just gaping as Alfred eagerly followed his mate down the hall. They slowly turned back to their meeting, slumping and sagging into their chairs. "Oh, this is not good… This is not good at all," Arthur murmured softly into his hands as he covered his face with them, the others murmuring in agreement. "Not good at all…"

Everything was lost.

* * *

If you enjoyed this drabble, please leave a rating of 1(bad)-5(great)! Comments are also very much appreciated!


	5. Favors

This one is a quick write for my friend Fynnie based on one of their drawings.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M (non-explicit blowjob)

**Prompt: **Alfred returns a favor for Ivan

* * *

"Don't be an asshole," Alfred huffed, Ivan just smiling as he lifted the other man into his arms, fitting a hand under his knees while the other supported his ass. Alfred couldn't help the blush on his face when he felt the hand subtly grope and squeeze his soft rear, or maybe he was just hoping that was what was going on.

"Then perhaps next time you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Ivan teased him in response, his smile shifting into a smirking grin. Alfred huffed, and then draped his arms around Ivan's shoulders so it would be harder to fall out of his hands. "I'll take you to the nurse's office, alright?"

"Fine," Alfred huffed sulkily, refusing to look at his aid as Ivan carried him off, Alfred's twisted ankle throbbing somewhat.

When they were all finished up, Ivan held Alfred's hand as he hobbled after him, still sulking while Ivan just smiled. After a moment of walking back to the football field, Ivan stopped and hesitated, taking a moment to think as Alfred looked up at him. "What? Why did we stop? Let's go back to the game already."

"I'm sure no one will miss a crippled cheerleader," Ivan chuckled under his breath, and then tugged Alfred into the shrubbery that lined the path to the field. Alfred protested for half a second before stopping, frowning heavily at Ivan when they hid behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently, blinking owlishly when Ivan set a hand on Alfred's mop of blond hair and tried to push him down onto his knees.

"I think you owe me a thank you for taking care of you," Ivan chuckled as he licked his lips, and Alfred was a little slow to understand before smirking, shaking his head as he dropped to his knees and made short work of Ivan's belt and pants, and soon short work of the organ throbbing in his mouth.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	6. Closet

This one is a quick write for my friend Sixta (employingreason on tumblr)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **AmeRus

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Alfred and Ivan in a closet at a meeting

* * *

"Alik," Ivan breathed softly, covering his mouth as he struggled to hold everything in, his moans and his voice restrained as he shuddered, Alfred at his back. The shorter nation was buried deep inside of him, the sensation making his legs tremble as he leaned heavily against the thin door, Alfred at the perfect height to do whatever he wanted. The boisterous nation chuckled against his neck, the breathy puffs making Ivan's hair stand on end as Alfred's hand fondled Ivan's hard erection. "Please, stop- what if they hear us?"

"Well, you'd better make sure you give them something good to listen to," Alfred purred into his heated flesh, driving a sharp and sudden thrust up to make Ivan yelp uncontrollably. After smirking self-satisfactorily, Alfred went back to nibbling on Ivan's neck, the taller nation's scarf loosened enough to expose his most sensitive area. A hand crept up under Ivan's shirt and skimmed over his cool chest before settling on a perky nipple, Ivan jerking and clenching down hard around Alfred's cock, holding him in a vise-like grip. "After all, you make the cutest little noises!"

"Ah-!" Ivan moaned again and couldn't stop himself from rocking back onto Alfred's cock, eyes rolling back as that addictive pleasure shot through him again, and he relished in the feeling of being dominated by someone smaller, younger, livelier than him, Alfred invading him and abusing his sensitive erogenous zones in the best way he had ever felt. When the pleasure over took him, he didn't even care if the people outside could hear him cry out for his young lover.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	7. Security Guards

This one is a quick write for my friend Sixta (employingreason on tumblr)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **AmeRus

**Rating: **T+

**Prompt: **Alfred and Ivan are security guards (with a touch of fnaf elements)

* * *

"Oh, Christ!" Alfred shouted, the exclamation ringing in Ivan's ear through the earpiece. He sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance before turning around, waving his flashlight with his other hand to skim the area around him.

"What is it this time?" he sighed, with a touch of mild amusement and a touch of mild annoyance. Alfred was always so skittish, quick to react to any little noise or movement. Ivan's coworker breathed heavily into the earpiece, the sound reminding Ivan of about 7 other things he'd rather be doing than wandering along the night watch. He turned back around when he saw nothing, reorienting himself on his route before carrying on towards the security room where Alfred monitored his movements on the cameras.

"D-d-dude, this time something was actually behind you!" he yelped, his terrified voice quivering before he swallowed audibly, and Ivan entertained the idea of watching Alfred swallow something else in a fleeting fantasy. He listened to him babble about ghosts and monsters and the like as he finished his lap around the large mall, hearing Alfred shriek in startled surprise when he unlocked the door.

"Just relax, it's only me," he chuckled, relishing momentarily in the cute and scared expression Alfred gave him in return from where he had scrambled under their desk. Ivan shut the door and locked it again, checking the time. "Our shift is almost up, are you alright?"

"U-uh, yeah," Alfred grumbled, crawling out from under the table with an indignant huff, dusting himself off. He blushed suddenly, looking sheepish and embarrassed at how easily he had panicked. "Look, uhm… I know I say this every night but-"

"Da, I know. I won't tell anyone," Ivan hummed as he took off his security guard gear, pretending he didn't notice the way Alfred's eyes lingering up and down his muscular form. "But this time, I think it's time you do me a favor as well. Hold still."

"Wh-what?" Alfred blinked, jerking himself out of what must have been a pleasant little reverie as Ivan prowled to him and pinned him against the table, the blond resting his weight on his palms when he was caged in. Ivan smiled creepily at him, and then pressed closer, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

When he came away, Alfred looked about ready to melt into a puddle, startled and spooked and certainly a little bit flustered. Ivan just smiled and poked his nose before sitting in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "When you get back from your rounds, you'll be getting a few more of those."

Needless to say, Alfred ran even faster through his route compared to all the other nights before.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	8. Lay with Me

This is a quick write for hetalia-is-definitely-a-textbook on tumblr

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Alfred spends the night at Ivan's place for the first time and Ivan is surprised they don't have sex.

* * *

This was it. Alfred was finally spending the night with him, after having spent a wonderful evening together at home. His weak heart thumped rapidly in his chest as he watched Alfred strip out of his tight skinny jeans and throw off his sweatshirt, and Ivan didn't even mind the small mess where Alfred's clothes lay crumpled on the ground. He was by no means skinny, but certainly not too big either, the perfect balance between chub and youthful muscle, with the build of a handsome Adonis. Ivan swallowed nervously, turning his back to his boyfriend of one week so he too could disrobe.

"Woah, dude! Your bed's so soft!" Alfred exclaimed right as Ivan finished pulling up his comfortable sleeping pants, the pale youth glancing back at his excited partner. Alfred bounced on his bed for a moment before yanking the covers up, pulling them out from where they had been neatly tucked in so he could snuggle under them. "Aw man, today was so much fun! Your family's so awesome!"

"Oh… I'm glad you think so," Ivan gulped nervously, the first positive comment he had received about his family for a long time. Alfred smiled and pat the space beside him, throwing the covers back a little as he offered Ivan a place to lie down. Holding his breath, Ivan settled in next to him and quickly turned off the light, not wanting to see when Alfred would decide they'd begin.

"Hey, c'mere. It's pretty cold," Alfred frowned at the distance between them, not that he could really see in the darkness. He heard more than saw Ivan wriggle back towards him, and soon felt the comfortable press of skin melding against skin. With a chuckle, Alfred reached around with one arm and hugged Ivan close, spooning against his back so they could share warmth. "Ah, yesss…. This is so cozy! Well, g'night!"

It took Ivan about five minutes to process that nothing was happening. They were just laying there, Alfred's breathing slowing somewhat as they just relaxed… It felt nice to be in someone's arms, to feel their breath ghost over his bare neck (a rare thing not many had the privilege of experiencing).

After another ten minutes, though, he started to get anxious all over again. Were they going to do it or not? Wasn't that the whole point to this sort of thing? 'Date' someone for a week, get in their pants for a night, and then move on? It was the same routine over and over again, so why—?

"Alik?" Ivan murmured softly, rolling more on his back in a vain attempt at looking at Alfred's face. His partner grumbled sleepily, and Ivan could sort of make out the fluttering of eyelashes as Alfred slowly blinked into relative consciousness.

"Nhm?" he mumbled, hugging Ivan closer before shutting his eyes. Ivan rolled again, settling a hand on Alfred's thigh to signal that he was ready to begin. And yet even after that Alfred didn't move.

"Don't you want me?" Ivan asked curiously, not even sure if this was something he himself wanted. Alfred seemed to stir a little bit more, but still seemed completely out of it.

"Mm, yeah… want you to shleep," he grumbled again and then buried his face into Ivan's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his arm as Ivan frowned in mild confusion. So they weren't going to do it after all…? "G'night… my shno'flake…"

Ivan snorted a little at the ridiculously sleepy butchering of Alfred's pet name for him, eventually just settling into the warm embrace of his new love, shutting his eyes as he let Alfred's slow breathing lull him off to sleep. So maybe they weren't going to do it just yet, but still. Just laying there with him was satisfaction enough for Ivan.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	9. Fantasies

This one is a quick write for my friend Zeemo (zeemoshetalias on tumblr)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **pubescent Ivan fantasizing about his younger friend Alfred

* * *

Ivan gasped and fidgeted somewhat, gnawing on his lower lip as he watching Alfred play in his front yard across the street. The boy and his family just arrived home from their trip to Hawaii, and Ivan simply could not look away from his little friend. He knew he shouldn't spy on people but… But…

He first became curious by Alfred's play when he noticed the young boy was in shorts instead of his usual jeans, which made sense given the intensifying heat of summer. But the most curious part of Alfred were the varying skin tones of his plush thighs, and Ivan found himself ogling the noticeable line on Alfred's upper thighs. His skin below the line looked like sweet caramels, the very thought making Ivan's mouth water. Up higher towards the hem of Alfred's booty shorts, his flesh returned to that soft and supple cream color.

This was just too much! Ivan furiously worked off his pants, finding them unbearably tight from his little bout of voyeurism. He gripped himself and moaned as Alfred picked up the hose, watching as his neighbor friend sprayed it at his dog, laughing as he himself got blasted by the cool liquid.  
_O-oh, fuck…_

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	10. Jealousy

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Jealous Alfred

* * *

Fists clenched until his knuckles paled to a starchy white, Alfred furrowed his brow and glared across the empty park space, watching Ivan sniffle and dab at his face with the end of his sleeve, smearing the wet tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fucking fair!  
He shuddered and slowly turned his attention to the person who had upset the other teen, a grinning douchebag who laughed and tossed the pieces of Ivan's broken rocket into a trashcan as he walked back towards Alfred.  
"The competition has been handled," Gilbert sneered triumphantly, and Alfred nearly exploded when he watched Ivan move over and try to retrieve the pieces from the bin. "You don't have to worry about anything, with him out of the running we'll win for sure!"  
"You goddamn bastard!" Alfred couldn't contain himself anymore, punching Gilbert across the face in an outrage. The other teen went down, completely taken off guard.  
"What the fuck! I thought you said you hated him!"  
"I do hate him! But I'm supposed to be the one that beats him!" Alfred screamed down at his now ex-friend as Gilbert scrambled backwards to get away. "He's my rival, not yours! Don't you ever fucking mess with him again! I'm going to beat him myself, with my own work, I don't need your help!"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	11. Bath Time

This one is a quick write for an anon.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Ivan being a big baby about taking a bath.

* * *

"Nyeeeeeet!" Ivan whined, kicking his legs and thrashing violently as Alfred struggled to hold him steady, using all of his strength to lift the little tyke up into the air. Ivan flailing and tried punching him, shouting and even going so far as to bite Alfred. "I don't want to!"  
"Well you have to!" Alfred huffed back at him, nearly dropping the small child when Ivan chomped down on his wrist. "Your boss said I had to take care of you! Just stop wriggling!"  
Ivan sulked and went momentarily still when they got to the bathroom, Alfred locking the door after setting Ivan on the ground. "Just get in the tub."  
"Nyet," Ivan turned up his cute and big nose, crossing his arms with a stubborn huff as Alfred rubbed his throbbing headache.  
"Please?"  
"Nyet."  
"Don't make me have to take your clothes off too," Alfred grumbled, Ivan not looking at him as he started to run the bathwater.  
"I'm not getting in. This is degrading!" Ivan complained, toddling to the door so he could try escaping. Alfred sighed heavily, watching the shortened nation struggle to reach the knob. Some freak accident with England had done this to his rival, and since it was supposedly Alfred's fault, he was put in charge of taking care of the pudgy baby nation. Russia stood on his tip toes, his too-long scarf dragging behind him.  
"Would you stop fighting it if I took a bath with you?" He asked after a moment, shutting off the water when the tub was full. Ivan didn't say anything, but he did stop trying to reach the lock. "I'll sit behind you and give you a back rub too, if you want?"  
"… Fine."  
And thirty minutes and a back rub later, Alfred smiled and finished rinsing Ivan's mop of hair, smiling at the little boy sitting in his bare lap. "Alright, time to get out-"  
"Nyet. I don't want to get out."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	12. Flower Crown

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Ivan making flower crowns for his sister

* * *

"White rose," Ivan ordered, his eyes not leaving the project in front of him as he held out his hand towards Alfred's general direction. The other man gladly set another fake flower in his hand, curiously watching Ivan work as Matthew made frantic calls in the background, trying to find a location that would take in the wedding party.  
"Another," Ivan ordered as the hot glue started to dry, the crown almost finished now as he worked quickly with it. Alfred handed him another one, which easily slid into place.  
"Is it going to be finished in time?" The best man asked, his nervous blue eyes scanning the project flittingly.  
"Beads," Ivan ordered as he totally ignored his question, Matthew shouting at someone on the phone in the other room. He lifted the veil, carefully and quickly threading a needle so he could sew it in.  
Katyusha came in a moment later, her eyes still watery from the discovery that the outdoor wedding they had been planning for months was getting rained in. Ivan smiled at her, a maneuver that always made Katyusha smile back. "I-i-is it done?" She sniffled, and Ivan nodded, lifting her new flower crown and veil up.  
"Da," he nodded, gently settling it on her head.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	13. Coffee Shop AU

This one is a quick write for an anon.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Coffee Shop AU

* * *

"Are you even trying anymore?" Ivan scowled at his cup, squinting at the smudged writing as his barista grumbled and went about turning off all of the machines and closing the register.  
"You're the last person who barely makes it through the door every night," Alfred grumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily as he tried to figure out which bag had the regular coffee or the decaf coffee. Ivan huffed, taking a sip before quickly putting it down again, burning the tip of his tongue.  
"My name is Ivan, its not that hard…"  
"Yeah? Well 'sexy scarf guy' suits you just fine," Alfred retorted with a huffy scowl, Ivan blinking in surprise as the sleep deprived barista took off his apron. "I don't get why you don't just come in at a normal time I mean, even bars close sooner than we do!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"What? You're the scarf guy," Alfred frowned in confusion, freezing up a little at the weird question.  
"Nyet, you said I was—- sexy?"  
"Oh. Shit."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	14. Midnight Picnic

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Midnight Picnic

* * *

"We missed the sunset, why don't we just head back to the cabin?" Ivan asked as he puffed warm air over his mittens, trying to get some heat back into his fingers. Alfred wandered a few paces in front of him, looking distracted as he carried the picnic basket and blanket.  
"I know it's somewhere around here,just… Just hang on a sec," he tried to reassure his boyfriend, heading off in a different direction as Ivan trudged behind him.  
"How late are we going to be out?" Ivan continued to whine, and Alfred did his best to not get angry with him. It had taken a full hour to convince Ivan to come out of his bundle of blankets by the fire and head out into the snow with him, the temperature continuing to drop as night settled in.  
"Here!" He gasped suddenly, rushing towards a large rock covered in a thick layer of snow. He ran over and quickly brushed as much off as he could before laying the blanket out on it. He clambered up, and offered Ivan a hand to pull him up as well. Being a good sport, Ivan accepted being tugged up and got settled, the blanket definitely helping keep his butt warm. Alfred unpacked their basket, popping the tops off their bottles of soda before handing one to Ivan.  
"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly, eyes gleaming mischievously as his grin stretched wide across his face. Ivan frowned a little deeper, scowling almost.  
"For what?" He huffed, looking around the clearing. It sure was weird for the trees to have grown in an almost perfect circle away from the rock, leaving a wide clearing of open sky just beyond the tree tops.  
"Look up."

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	15. Meeting Room

This one is a quick write.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Based on one of the recent updates

* * *

He had to stay focused, had to observe every detail so that nothing would get by, he would be ready for anything America had to say. He stared in intense silence at the nation on the other end of the table, watching Alfred's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he slurped down his milkshake noisily, interjecting England's rhetoric every so often.

Yes, Russia would be ready for anything America would have to say. He had already formed all of his perfect rebuttals in his head, going over them again and again as he waited for his opportunity to beat America to the punchline.

And yet no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to miss his opportunity, too mesmerized by the slope of Alfred's jawline shifting under that caramel tanned skin as the boisterous young man prattled off, too preoccupied with memorizing every last detail of Alfred's face to really remember what exactly his purpose was.

Shit, Alfred sure was distracting.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	16. Snowman

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Building a Snowman

* * *

"Come on, give it to me!" Alfred shouted with a beaming grin on his face, chasing his boyfriend around as they tromped through the snow, Ivan struggling to keep his feet from sinking into the soft powder. The taller man yelped when Alfred managed to catch the end of his scarf, choking when he yanked on the end.

"Nyet! It's mine!" Ivan shouted as Alfred reeled him in with the scarf, laughing before pouncing on him, tackling him to the ground. They fell in the snow and rolled around, Ivan flailing and shouting as Alfred relentlessly tried to steal his scarf away.

"Pleeeease?" Alfred begged as they slowed down a little, Alfred ending up straddling Ivan's chest as Ivan wheezed and panted under him. When Ivan just sagged limply in the snow in defeat, Alfred grinned cheekily and pulled his scarf free, jumping up and rushing over to the mounds of snow they had put together. He wrapped Ivan's scarf around the snowman, beaming. "Aw look, now he's perfect!"

"You are mean," Ivan sulked, trying to hide his neck from the chilly winds as Alfred rushed back, smirking at him before kissing his cheek.

"And you're awesome for letting me use it. Love ya, Vanya!"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	17. Omega x Omega

This one is a one and a half year old prompt that has been sitting in my folders for far too long.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Omegas Alfred and Ivan get it on with each other.

* * *

"Fredka?" Ivan gasped when his friend threw himself into his arms, smelling oh so sweet and feeling oh so warm, his golden hair tussled and sweaty as he groaned. It didn't take Ivan long to realize what had his friend so flustered and out of it, the older omega hurriedly pulling Alfred inside. "Here, lie down and I will get you something cold for your head."

"Th-thanks," Alfred managed, sprawling himself out over the couch with a needy little whine, instantly shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes, shutting his eyes as if to shut out the overwhelming desire his body pulsed with. Ivan hurried into his kitchen, fetching a wash cloth and running it under cold water. "D-do you have any chocolate o-or something?"

"Da, da, relax," Ivan insisted, holding his breath as he hurried back, pushing Alfred down to his couch as the young omega mewled and arched, hugging a pillow between his plush thighs as he started up an aching and desperate rut. Ivan sucked in a quick breath (big mistake), getting a whiff of Alfred's irresistible scent, the omega rubbing himself all over Ivan's couch in a subconscious attempt to attract a mate. He lay a damp towel across Alfred's feverish brow, hushing him with soothing pets. "There, relax. You are safe here."

Alfred groaned and tossed his head back into the plush cushions, chest heaving and entire body shuddering with the waves of a premature and violent heat, hips jerking and slick leaking through his pants. Ivan frowned distastefully, but didn't blame the younger male at all. Judging Alfred's heat to still be in the initial first waves, he deemed Alfred safe to move, bending to coax him upright. "Fredka. Bed."

"Bed, bed… Oh, oooh, pleaseee!" Alfred whined, already lost in the delirium of his own mind, body hot and weak to Ivan's touches when the older omega scooped him up into his arms. Alfred gasped and snuggled into him, rubbing his cheek against Ivan's chest. "Ohhh, mmmm, you smell so niiiice!"

"Fredka, you are delusional, shh," Ivan huffed as he hurried to the heat room he hadn't needed in about two years, careful not to hit Alfred's legs or head against anything in his rush. He was probably attracting Alphas no matter where he went, but Ivan could at least try to bring him deeper into his home's protective walls. "Rest."

But when Ivan tried to leave Alfred on the sheets, the stubborn omega keened and caught the edge of his sleeve, eyes drooping sleepily but staying open enough to lock Ivan into place. Those beautiful, serene eyes held such innocence, such desperation, such need, that Ivan simply could not even dare think about looking away from them. "Fuck me."

"Fredka-" Ivan tried to pull back, shocked at the notion of even touching another omega, especially one who was in heat. Omegas just didn't do that! Ivan blushed at the thought though, wondering if maybe Alfred had actually asked him, and not just voiced the demands of his heat. "I will bring you chocolate. Relax."

Alfred whined but let go, rolling over on Ivan's bed and moaning into his pillow, grunting as he started to thrust into the sheets, whimpering for something to hurry up and stuff him full. "Ivannnnnnnn!"

"I am coming!" Ivan shouted back at him, doing his best to ignore the pitiful little mewls and pleading moans echoing from his room. He warmed a bar of chocolate for a few seconds before hurrying back to Alfred, gnawing on his lips when he reached for the door.

A thick wave of pheromones bombarded Ivan's senses, caressing his body like a warm lover, pulling him deeper into the room and straight to Alfred's open arms. The omega embraced his captured lover, arching up against Ivan and crooning his name into his ear. "Ivan, Ivan, oh don't you dare leave me again, hurry up, I need it!"

"F-Fredk-" Ivan gasped, shuddering as he debated pushing away or giving in, never wanting to leave but at the same time knowing it would be for the best. Alfred kissed his neck, suckling on the soft flesh as he ran his hands down Ivan's back, trying to feel the muscles any good Alpha would surely have. "I am omega, you know that. Let go, Fredka, eat your chocolate."

"I don't care!" Alfred snapped suddenly, grabbing Ivan's face and kissing him sloppily, all tongue and lips and desperation, whining when Ivan didn't make any move to ravish his body like he begged for him to do. "Please, please! Ivan, I don't fucking care just fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

The heat must have gone to his head, must have tripped a wire, must have overwhelmed him because the next thing Ivan knew, the two were undressed and panting against each other, nothing but soft flesh against flesh. Ivan could feel Alfred's leaking cock, could feel his own body react to the heat, could feel himself giving in to biology's greatest power over them. "Ivan, Ivan, yesssss, please, p-put it in put it in put it in- fuck, hurry up!" Alfred demanded, tears welling in his eyes from the lack of stimulation, from the emptiness in his belly.

Ivan grunted, long eyelashes fluttering as his cheeks heated, head heavy with induced lust, Alfred's heat finally having a noticeable effect on him. He tried to pull back, wanting to see his lover's face. "Fredka, I cannot…"

"Yes, you fucking can! I want a dick in me and you've got a big one so hurry up and just fuck me already!" Alfred nearly screamed, mouth falling open as he cried, reaching down to satisfy the need between his legs, trying to cram his fingers into his ass. Ivan flushed, helping his little lover finger fuck himself, amazed at how wet Alfred's inner thighs had become, the slick getting all over his sheets. "P-please, god fucking damnit, Ivan! Don't tease meeee!"

Ivan pulled back then, and the look Alfred gave him in return for the movement was absolutely murderous as he was left helpless among the tussled sheets. Clothes half discarded and chest heaving, he could only watch as Ivan moved off to the closet, groaning weakly as he tried to pleasure himself in the mean time.

"I-Ivan, I fucking hate you get back here right now and-"

Ivan was at the bed in an instant, smothering Alfred's complaints with heated kisses that left no room for arguments, nothing but heated passion between them. Alfred nearly shrieked in thankful bliss when something thick made its way past his completely loosened entrance, inner muscles greedily taking the long dildo in until he simply couldn't handle any more. "O-oh, fuck!" he gasped as Ivan drilled a few thrusts into him, the toy nestled up against his prostate as Alfred shrieked and grabbed him closer. "Y-yes, there, there! Oh, fuck- more, more, more, please, please, I need more, ahhh!"

The other omega held his breath as long as he could, feeling heady with need and what he knew to be an induced heat, Alfred's body driving his own mad with lust. He tried to hold out as long as possible, amazed that he even felt his own hole start to slicken. He hadn't had a heat in two years, and he just figured he simply was too old to ever feel that insatiable burning in his gut ever again.

But, lo' and behold, his body reacted amazingly well to the warmth all around him, Alfred smelling so sweet and wonderful on his sheets, the stuffy room comfortable and cozy and perfect for lovemaking. Ivan bit down on his lower lip, staring wantonly at the other end of his biggest toy, a double-ended dildo he had tried experimenting with back when he was young and had heats that made him do all sorts of irrational things. He guided Alfred's hands to the toy, letting the delirious omega have his fun when Ivan slid off of the bed, dropping his trousers and giving up on his shirt when he couldn't pull it off over his scarf.

Impatience getting the best of him, Ivan mounted the bed, pumping himself to the sight of Alfred's hole getting thoroughly fucked by his toy, the blond omega even drooling as his eyes rolled back slightly in a deliciously perverted and self-satisfied way. Shuddering and unable to wait any longer, Ivan grabbed the other end and tugged it closer to where he sat with his knees in the air and butt firmly planted on the sheets, Alfred whining when the toy was almost taken out of him.

He sat up, mirroring Ivan's position as the other omega scooted closer, one leg over and one leg under Alfred's, the older man attempting to get as close as possible. If it was even possible, Alfred's cheeks darkened to a deeper blush, amazed to see Ivan's tight and practically virgin hole tremble and loosen slightly in anticipation. "O-oh, fuck, that's so hot, Vanya…" Alfred moaned, sounding a little more put together now that he was somewhat satisfied. Ivan trembled, admittedly getting off on being watched so intently.

He gently nudged it inside of himself, biting his lower lip as not even the induced lust could make the initial penetration feel good. Alfred scooted closer to him, the motion helping push the toy in a little deeper. Grunting and throwing his head back slightly, Ivan continued to work himself down until the two omegas were nearly chest to chest, both of them shuddering and full of cock.

"F-fuck me, Ivan- I gotta… m-make it move," Alfred whined, rolling his hips as best as he could, trying to make some friction warm enough to match the fire of his heat. Ivan nodded quickly, and then grabbed Alfred's hips, pulling on him sharply. The other omega slid closer to him, forcing the toy deeper into his partner and making Ivan moan in tandem with him. Shivering, Alfred took hold of Ivan too, trying to mimic the movements until they had a rhythm going, both huffing and panting desperately with need as they clumsily tried sharing the toy keeping them connected.

"W-we should try both going in at the same time," Ivan suggested, and Alfred was too far gone to really do much else aside from nod. He prepped his hands behind him on the sheets and braced himself with their support, Ivan doing the same. Their combined efforts left about three inches of dildo between them, the toy completely slathered in their slick to the point some of the sticky lubricant dripped off of it. Alfred shuddered and couldn't help himself, dabbing some up onto his fingers before sucking them into his mouth, sitting up and grabbing Ivan suddenly. Caught off guard, Ivan could only open his mouth and accept the sloppy kiss, able to taste himself and Alfred on the younger omega's tongue.

"Move," Alfred hissed, and after a sharp nod from Ivan, they both pushed forward with their hips, skin smacking against skin when they collided in the middle, the toy shoved deeply into both of their asses. Ivan gasped shrilly, making a startlingly sexy and pleasured noise as Alfred yelped, grabbing a hold of his own cock when they pulled back to repeat the process.

The more they did it, the more natural the movements became, the two flushed and breathless as they worked together. Alfred worked himself like mad, rutting as much as he could and swirling his hips every so often, doing whatever it took to find the most pleasurable angle. Ivan had difficulty keeping up, feverish with induced warmth and struggling to maintain Alfred's youthful and quick pace. After minutes of intense pleasure, Ivan could no longer support himself, leaning back and simply watching as Alfred took control, sliding and slamming his body down as hard as possible.

Enjoying the spectacle for a moment, Ivan nearly came when a wash of pleasure coursed through him like a tidal wave, his body twitching and clenching up harder from the ecstasy. Alfred watched him with a whorish, wanton look, and then giggled somewhat. Ivan yelped in surprise when his partner gripped his cock and pumped it, taking a break from trying to fuck himself so Ivan could have a little more pleasure.

"D-do mine, too," he ordered after a moment when Ivan seemed to have a short moment of clarity, the warm pleasure blooming between them feeling wonderful for them both. Sitting up again, Ivan scooted a little closer and took a hold on Alfred's cock, gazing at his breathy expression when the omega panted deliciously. "O-oh, fuck, yes…"

"Does this feel good?" Ivan purred sweetly, heart aflutter and eyelids drooped somewhat as he cooed to his lover, Alfred nodding vigorously as they simultaneously pumped each other. Suddenly moving as if on impulse, Alfred reached out and grabbed Ivan by his scarf, yanking him in for a heated kiss. The two omegas ground closer together, Alfred rapidly approaching an overwhelming climax.

"I-Ivan!" he mewled into his lover's mouth, moaning and arching like a cat as Ivan hugged him with one arm and pumped him with his other. Alfred clenched down hard and spasmed, cumming into Ivan's waiting hand as his ass muscles rippled in a vain attempt at milking the dildo stuffed inside of him.

Ivan wasn't far behind, his depraved body overstimulated and overly sensitive. With a sharp gasp he came as well, instantly exhausted yet satisfied upon release. The toy slid out of his ass easily enough and he sprawled on his side, nuzzling into the warm sheets as Alfred lay back as well, both sleepy and momentarily sated.

Just as Ivan was starting to doze off into a warm and comfortable nap, he felt lips press against his eyelids, a warm body snuggling close to his chest. He could feel Alfred take hold of his toy, still working it as his body demanded another round. Relaxing, Ivan almost didn't hear Alfred breathe a soft confession into his ear before he drifted off to sleep.

[-]

After a night full of sex and comfortable pleasure, Ivan slowly woke up in his heat room with a soft moan, tired and yet feeling thoroughly sated and wonderful. The air around him still smelled of pheromones and stale sweat, but he found the overwhelming cloud of heat to still be relaxing. It took him a few minutes to recognize the arm wrapped around his waist, a body hot as a miniature sun snuggled up against his back, Alfred's breath making the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He rolled over slightly, the sheets clinging to his sweaty legs as he let himself get tangled up in them, wanting to see his lover and friend's face.

He wasn't necessarily ready to see Alfred eyeing him owlishly with a curious little smirk on his face, looking mischievous and up to absolutely no good. Ivan shifted uneasily, frowning. "What?" he huffed, prompting Alfred to explain himself while he sulked. Alfred just hugged him a little tighter, starting to kiss and suckle on Ivan's bicep.

"Oh, nothing," he hummed after leaving a small purple mark, kissing it one last time before moving upwards slightly to leave another one, obviously intent on peppering Ivan with hickeys if the other omega would let him. And Ivan certainly did, figuring that he could just wear long sleeves until the small marks faded naturally. "I just like watching my mate sleep. You were so wild last night…"

"It was a bit of a surprise, I must admit," Ivan agreed after a moment, wincing when Alfred's teeth clamped down on him a little too hard for his comfort. Rolling over completely to face Alfred, he draped an arm over the younger omega as well, letting his head sag heavily into his soft pillow with a contented little noise. "I did not think I would get to do something like that again with another, let alone another omega…"

"Yeah, sorry I was a little, uh, pushy yesterday. I just… I mean, to be honest I've… I've wanted to do that with you for a while now. Not as omegas just fulfilling a heat cycle but, as like… y-you know… kinda… just as the two of us. As people," Alfred tried to explain, getting a little hesitant when he couldn't phrase it as well as he could in his head. Ivan blinked slowly as he registered the words, a slow smile creeping across his face.

"Da, I understand… thank you for the wonderful evening, Fredka. I think I would enjoy being mated to you."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	18. Strip Club AU

This one is for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **T+

**Prompt: **Stripper Ivan gives Alfred a nice show

* * *

"Hot damn, you're really good with your pole," Alfred praised, drink in hand and jaw unhinged as the sexy man on the tabletop in front of him slid a hand back through his hair, eyes partially lidded in an apathetic 'you-think-you-have-the-right-to-talk-to-me?' look. The platinum blond smirked somewhat, and Alfred quickly loosened his tie.  
"I'm glad you are enjoying my performance," he teased with a rumbly and sexy purr, and it was like his feline voice brushed up against Alfred and crooned to him to beg for more. His patron for the evening smirked ear to ear like a happy dog, leaning in somewhat with an intent grin.  
"How could I not?" He drawled, dragging his tongue across his lips as if preparing for a delicious feast of a meal. Ivan scoffed, adjusting the silky red scarf around his neck before stalking back to his pole, gripping it before slowly stroking it up and down, testing to make sure it was still dry enough for him.  
"Is there something you'd enjoy more…?" Ivan trailed off suggestively, and Alfred eagerly fished through his wallet.  
"Twenty bucks to take your scarf off," he barked excitedly, making Ivan wince somewhat. He turned over his shoulder, struggling hard not to blush at the predatory look Alfred stared at him with.  
"Wh-what?"  
"After all, I think your neck is the only part of you I haven't seen…"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	19. Babysitter Alfred

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Little Ivan has a crush on Babysitter Alfred

**Note: **This drabble is not in any way related to previous babysitter AU's I have done.

* * *

"I-I can make dinner!" Ivan squeaked out with a dark blush, cheeks red and heart hammering as Alfred blinked up from his phone, startled. The young teen quickly shut his mouth as Alfred let his gape a little bit.  
"Oh, uh… You sure, little dude? I was just gonna order a pizza."  
"Oh… B-but I…" /I've been practicing for you/ Ivan was loathe to admit, still immensely confused by all of these strange feelings. Alfred had been his regular babysitter for years, since he lived only a few houses away. His parents had just now started jokingly saying Ivan was getting to old to be sat on but… He didn't want Alfred to lose his only excuse for coming over.  
Alfred's expression softened considerably, and he smiled at his charge before hanging up his phone, setting it down on the table. He faced Ivan head on, a devious look on his face before he crooked his finger at him in a decidedly sexy manner. "C'mere."  
Ivan happily trotted over, wrapping his arms around Alfred in a tight hug before shyly looking up at him, almost purring as Alfred held him flush to his chest. "You're so cute when you blush… Maybe I wont even need to order dinner, I could eat you right up!"  
Ivan shivered somewhat, and then stood on tiptoe, angling his face up to kiss Alfred. When the older teen bent to meet his lips, Ivan bit them teasingly. "Not if I eat you first…"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	20. Picking Out Furniture

This one is for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **T+

**Prompt: **Bickering newlyweds arguing about the furniture.

* * *

"We should have the living room be in reds, it's cozier that way," Alfred hummed, flipping through the catalogue as Ivan browsed the presented merchandise, testing the cushions on a couch. The taller nation perked somewhat, glancing at him.  
"Nyet, living rooms need to have wood furniture, the brown is more soothing and relaxing since it looks more natural."  
"What? Ick! Wood furniture is so outdated, don't even! We should have some classy chic modern furniture!"  
Ivan frowned heavily at Alfred, standing tall to assert himself. "Nyet. Natural. You can have colorful pillows but the main colors of the room should be natural browns."  
"Dude, no. I want colors. We should have a colorful and fun house!"  
"A house is for living, not for playing dress up."  
"Fuck you!" Alfred shouted, getting frustrated when Ivan stubbornly refused to back down. The other man glared just as hard, stoically listening to Alfred throw a tantrum in the middle of the store. "It's not always about what you want!"  
"The same to you!" Ivan spat right back, snarling and bristling with anger neither of them had felt towards each other since the cold war. "This is going to be my house as well, I deserve to have a say in it!"  
"Well maybe there wont be a house if you don't shut your face!" Alfred yelled again, Ivan gasping and recoiling slightly as he stared at his love. The outburst left Alfred a little breathless and winded before it registered within him just what he had said. "O-oh, god, Ivan… Vanya, no, I didn't mean that…"  
Ivan bowed his head slightly to hide his trembling lip in his scarf. Neither wanted to break the silence after that, before Ivan eventually relented.  
"Marriage is not 50/50… It's 100/100. That's what you told me, right?" He murmured softly, trying out a weak and desperate smile as Alfred nodded and rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "Perhaps we should try compromising instead of biting each other's heads off."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	21. In the Dead of Night

This is a quick write for an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** AmeRus

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Ivan tries to leave in the middle of the night but Alfred wakes up before he can.

**WARNING: **contains mentions of noncon/rape, kidnapping

* * *

Moonlight trickled in through the ceiling on dewy rain drops, the little puddles rippling with each new addition. Ivan shivered somewhat, slowly glancing over to where his captor lay sleeping curled partially around him. The hay was scratchy and uncomfortable against his bare back, and his wrists and ankles throbbed as they struggled to maintain a constant circulation to his hands and feet. He shifted on the pile of hay, the barn cold and quiet in the dead of night, and he struggled to withhold a whimper when he felt something disgusting ooze down between his legs.  
Biting into the cloth gag tied securely around his face, he slowly wormed his way away from Alfred, heart beating wildly in his chest as he struggled to put even just inches between himself and that monster.  
He couldn't really remember what happened, honestly. He had been walking home from the bar, the vibrant blond on his arm chattering incessantly next to him as he found himself getting lost in a comfortable fog, only to wake up restrained and naked and with a body forcing its way between his legs…  
He grunted somewhat and managed to roll off onto the ground, landing hard on his stomach. He wheezed into his gag for a minute before looking up at the barn door. Arching his back and pushing with his legs as hard as he could, he started making his way towards the sealed entrance , feeling much like a worm trying to squirm away from a bird of prey.  
He had to move faster! He had to get away from this creep!  
After what felt like hours he made it to the door, floundering and trying to roll in the muddy dirt so he could stand before he gasped, a hand fisting into his ashen and dirty hair.  
"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going, big guy? I'm not finished with you yet!"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	22. Priest and Devil

This one is for my friend Sixta (employingreason on tumblr!)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **M, non-explicit

**Prompt: **Priest Ivan sold his soul to the Devil

* * *

"Come on, baby, you've already sold your soul to me," Alfred grumbled, sprawling himself lazily across the altar by the window as Ivan studiously worked at his desk, tuning the demon out. When he was not dignified with a response, Alfred grew bored of waiting for one, pushing on into the silence. "Can't we have even just a little bit of fun? I can promise I'm a much better fuck than some little boy."  
"You are a disgusting, vile creature," Ivan snarled spitefully over his shoulder at his demon, making Alfred smirk wickedly from his perch. The hellspawn yawned and stretched like a cat, shaking his ass high in the air as he nuzzled his face downward to the cool marble surface. Black tail twitching and snapping like a whip, he posed for Ivan's lingering gaze, letting out an unnecessarily sexy groan of satisfaction when his back popped.  
"Aw, is that why you summoned me?" Alfred cooed, hopping off when Ivan refuses to look at him any longer. Prowling up behind the concentrating priest, Alfred grinned and draped himself over Ivan's back, looping his arms snuggly around his body in a firm hug. Ivan shivered somewhat but did not push him away, his writing hand slowing down somewhat when Alfred started mouthing his neck with sloppy wet kisses. "Because somewhere inside that pure little soul of yours is some darkness itching to corrupt you?"  
"You know that is not true," Ivan murmured softly, setting his pen down so he wouldn't risk ruining his letter. Alfred chuckled somewhat, giving Ivan's ear a lick with his long tongue. Ivan stifled an aroused moan, shifting in Alfred's grasp when the demon started to smooth his hands down the front of his white robes.  
"Ah yes, the ever honorable 'please save my sister!' summon. You humans are all the same. Once you realize your silly God has abandoned you, you come right into our arms like the good little pets you are…"  
"Please stop talking," Ivan murmured softly, guilt and shame filling his chest as he bit his lip hard, almost enough to draw blood. "I need to go pray."  
"Oh please. Like that ever works," Alfred rolled his eyes and then gripped Ivan's dick hard through his robes, the priest gasping softly before clapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. "You already are hell-bound, you might as well enjoy the way there."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	23. Shaving

This is a quick write for my friend Zeemo (zeemoshetalias on tumblr!)

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Alfred has Ivan shave him

* * *

"A little more cream should do it," Alfred hummed as he let himself float in the rose-scented water, the bubbles foamy and soft against his cheeks as he relaxed in the embrace of warmth. Ivan squirted a little more out of the can and lathered it on Alfred's leg, making sure to get it everywhere. After receiving a contented nod from Alfred, he got to work with the razor, carefully dragging the blades along Alfred's skin.

The cream smoothed his legs and parted for the razor, leaving little stripes of leftover foam in the wake of the blades, Ivan running the sharp edges all along Alfred's legs. Feeling tingly from the careful attention, Alfred arched somewhat and groaned a little, toes curling when Ivan lifted his leg up by the ankle, getting the underside. He twitched somewhat with a little whimper, shivering as Ivan made sure to be extra gentle with him. "Yeah... That feels nice..."

"Does it?" Ivan asked curiously as he continued working, rinsing the razor in the soapy water to keep them clean. Alfred moaned again, eyeing Ivan for a moment before deftly starting to touch himself, glad the layer of bubbles in his bath shielded him from Ivan's gaze. He felt the prick of a blade pressed too hard to his skin and gasped as the white foam stained pinkish. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Th-that's okay, its just a little cut, keep going... Don't forget to get around the knees too..."

"Alright, all done," Ivan smiled at his work, running his hands up and down Alfred's smooth legs. His boyfriend sighed softly as he watched, noticing when Ivan became aware of the ripples his pumping hand made in the water. Ivan opened his mouth slightly, trying to wrap his hand around the idea that-

"Would you mind getting another place for me?" Alfred asked softly, dipping his legs back into the water as he shifted to sit up, Ivan moving back so he wouldn't get splashes as Alfred started to stand.

"Sure?" Ivan offered, if not a little hesitantly. Alfred smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss as he stood up fully, showing off his groin right in front of Ivan's face.

"Could you do it here? It feels a lot better when it's smooth..."

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	24. The Meaning of Life

This one is a birthday present for tumblr user Pasteljellyfish!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Philosophy Major AU

* * *

"Now class, obviously there is no simple or right answer to the question," Ivan informed his class of mostly-dozing college students, about one or two of which were actually paying attention to the lecture he was working through. Naturally, it was rather disappointing to look out among his students and see how quickly attendance had fallen since the first week of his class, and to see how few of the students who actually came to his class were even interested. At this point he knew he probably would have a difficult time convincing the board to take him on as a permanent lecturer, but he just didn't know what he was doing wrong!

Eyebrows settling into an angry scowl, joined by lips pulled into a tight frown, he sat down at his desk and glared out at his students, making a particular blond male sitting in the front row wince. Struggling to hold back the passive-aggressive attitude he always resorted to when things weren't going his way, he let his expression soothe into a smile, tilting his head to one side.

"And since none of you seem interested in actually discussing the question, I want you all to write an essay for the remaining thirty minutes of class regarding your thoughts on it. I'll make it count as a quiz, too, so don't be stupid about it," he huffed, pulling out his laptop so he could continue working on his dissertation, knowing that he could vent his frustrations through his work.

The bell rang and he didn't pay his grumbling students any mind as they made a stack of papers on his desk before filing out, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about it. Midterms were to start next week, perhaps he was just being too hard on his students…

"Mr. B?" someone addressed him, startling him from his reverie. He looked up at the student on the opposing side of his desk, that familiar blond who always sat in the front row, whenever his sports didn't conflict with him coming to class. Ivan smiled, nodding to him.

"Ah… Alfred, right?" he asked weakly, just to be sure he was putting the correct name to the correct face.

"Yup! I really liked the discussion from today, even though no one really participated, uh… I was wondering if maybe just the two of us could continue discussing it sometime?"

"Ah, that sounds like a splendid idea," Ivan nodded, leaning back and away from his computer as he started to relax, despite the beat his heart skipped over a moment ago. Alfred grinned and nodded cheekily, his freckles blending in well with the shy blush that lit up under his glasses. "I have office hours on Friday-"

"Oh, I mean… like, maybe we could go out for coffee. Just the two of us," Alfred interrupted quickly, before sliding the page his essay was supposed to have been written on over to Ivan. "My treat? You can call me and arrange something whenever you're free?"

Ivan glanced down at the page, seeing a number scrawled out after a bunch of sentences had been scribbled out. The only parts that had been spared read 'The meaning of life is the pursuit of true happiness. For me, happiness is love coupled with learning.' He looked up again, frowning at Alfred as his student blushed. "Will you have a fleshed out essay ready for me by then?"

"Y-yes, yes, sir!" Alfred quickly nodded, blushing darkly as Ivan chuckled, pulling his phone out and typing the number in. He stood up and gathered his things, tossing the essays into his bag.

"Alright. I'll call you. I'm sure you'll have a very interesting paper for me to read."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	25. Sick Day

This is a quick write for my friend tumblr user envyer!

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Something fluffy

* * *

"Babe, why don't you just go back to bed?" Alfred asked weakly, putting his video game on pause to watch his boyfriend stumble around the house, feather duster in hand and nose red and runny. Ivan laughed and shook his head, quickly stopping when it made him too dizzy.  
"Don't be silly! There is much work to be finishing!" he giggled at Alfred, picking up a book to clean beneath it, the puff of dust tingling his nose making him sneeze. With a sigh, Alfred set his DS down and got up, walking over to Ivan. He grabbed the duster and put the book back on the shelf, holding Ivan's hands hostage so he couldn't try to keep cleaning.  
"Babe, you've been dusting that shelf for like, 15 minutes," Alfred scolded, but kept his voice soft and gentle as Ivan's weak smile started to fall. His boyfriend lowered his head, and then snorted somewhat when the action only aided his runny nose. Alfred kissed his cheek and then turned him around in a circle, gently pushing him down the hall. "I'll handle the rest of the cleaning."  
"Ah, maybe you are right, maybe I am sick," Ivan sulked, unhappily flopping face-first onto the bed with just a tiny shove from Alfred. Leaving the feather duster on the bedside table for a moment, Alfred carefully maneuvered his legs under the sheets, tucking him in after rolling him over so he could breathe a little better. He smiled at Ivan's already sleepy face, kissing his pale yet flushed cheeks.  
"You're sick. Let me handle everything else."  
"I am sorry, I have become useless…"  
"You're not useless, now hush up and take your medicine."

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	26. Little Spoon

This one is just for fun!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T+

**Prompt: **Ivan asks to be the little spoon

**WARNING: **contains mentions of death/murder and a dead person.

* * *

"I'm home," Ivan cooed sweetly as he toed his shoes off, slinging his keys onto the kitchen counter top after he shut the door behind himself. The little apartment greeted him with silence, but he didn't mind so much, compared to the busy streets outside. His head throbbed somewhat from the stress of a very long day, the pulsating behind his temples a mind annoyance to him.

"Alik?" he called sweetly for his lover, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. On the countertop a wrapped plate of food lay waiting for him, with a messily scrawled note explaining his love's absence from the quiet little home.

_Here's dinner for you babe, your favorite! I already went to bed, come join me when you're ready!_

Ivan smiled fondly at the text, lifting the little piece of old and worn down paper up, slowly tracing his finger against the smoothed surface. He outlined every detail of the little note, memorizing the feeling of the imprint and doing his best not to grimace when the pencil lead started to smudge. He quickly set the note back down and peeled the plastic wrap off of the cold plate, setting the dish in the microwave.

While it heated up he went about his evening routine, straightening everything that was out of line and out of place, making sure everything was set perfectly. He had to keep a presentable home after all, or Alfred would consider leaving. With a fond smile and took off his scarf, unwinding the loops before carefully hanging it up on its hook, removing his coat a moment later.

The microwave dinged and Ivan fetched his dinner, sitting at the little kitchen table all by his lonesome. A picture frame sat across from him, Alfred's bright and cheery face seeming to bring light to the whole room, filling Ivan with a sense of warmth as he got to eat while staring at his love's gorgeous and captivating smile.

Alfred truly was a gift and a blessing to this world, always full of love and wonder, of intense curiosity and passion. He shone like a literal tiny sun, lighting up Ivan's world in a way that only true love could. Ivan savored every little bite, shivering with delight at the delicious and familiar taste. Alfred's cooking always was the best, no matter how much Ivan had teased him for it…

With his meal safely stowed away in the depths of his stomach, Ivan cleared his plate and ran some water over it, deciding to leave it in the sink to be cleaned later. He wiped the counter down one more time even though it was already spotless, looking one last time around the little kitchenette with a happy little smile. Pleased with his tidy and humble home, he stretched his arms up over his head and didn't even mind when his sweater lifted above the hem of his pants, pleased that his tummy had gotten just a little bit pudgy from all of his good meals.

It was just so satisfying to come home to a clean house with dinner ready and waiting, so satisfying to get to see Alfred's charming and carefree smile, so satisfying to know he was home and it was safe and he was loved. Deciding it was time to join his love in bed, he moved through the cozy little living room and to the bedroom door, sliding it open and letting himself in.

Alfred had the lights off already, and in the darkness Ivan could just barely make out his form rolled onto one side and partially curled up beneath the bedsheets. Smiling coyly at his adorable lover, Ivan moved to their dresser and opened the third drawer, selecting a warm sleeping shirt and some comfy sweatpants Alfred had given him for his birthday last year. He yawned again as he got undressed, lazily going about changing his day clothes into night clothes, glancing every so often at the perfectly still body in his bed.

Alfred looked so peaceful where he lay, the sheets undisturbed and the pillows still crisp and fluffed around his precious head…

"May I be the little spoon tonight?" Ivan asked softly, posing the question to the air as he pulled his socks off his feet, glancing forlornly at Alfred. His love didn't move, didn't stir, didn't smile at him. He just lay there, dust starting to gather on his pale cheeks. Ivan moved over to the bed and lifted the sheet back, carefully lifting Alfred's arm up so he wouldn't crush it when he slid into bed next to him. Alfred started to roll onto his back but Ivan's grip was firm on his chilled flesh.

It took a minute for him to settle down in the cold bed, Alfred's warmth thoroughly nonexistent as Ivan curled on his side and snuggled backwards into the press of Alfred's body. Bending Alfred's arm carefully, he draped it over his shoulders and hugged it close to his chest, Alfred's hand limp and only somewhat posable. "I just want to be held tonight," Ivan murmured softly, ignoring the soft whimper in his voice as he shut his eyes and tried to relax, tried to pretend Alfred was still breathing behind him, tried to forget that his love wasn't going to smile at him ever again.

Perhaps tomorrow he'd finally turn himself in to the police, and tell everyone about how he simply couldn't let his sunshine leave him, not ever.

He was glad he had little things to remember the good times with, his little note and Alfred's picture, and he was glad he still had Alfred's body itself still.

He loved Alfred with all his heart, and Alfred had loved him once too. He had spent so many nights with Alfred in his arms, with his one true love smiling back and him and whispering about how much he loved to be with him… Sure, perhaps at one point those words had become lies, but Ivan didn't hold it against Alfred much, knowing that in the end the last person that got to hold Alfred and be held by him was Ivan and Ivan alone.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	27. Babydoll

This is a quick write for my friend tumblr user zeemoshetalias

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** M (non explicit)

**Prompt:** Something fluffy and cute

* * *

"For me?" Ivan pouted, holding out the garment to his stubborn lover, Alfred standing in the corner with his arms crossed huffily over his chest, shoulders hunched defensively as he faced the wall.

"No!" he refused sternly, scowling and grumbling unhappily as Ivan sighed and slid out of the bed, slowly approaching Alfred from behind. With the outfit still in hand, he pressed himself to Alfred's back and relished in the tingly shiver that ran up his love's spine as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's middle. He held him still until Alfred started to relax, rolling his head back and exposing his neck to Ivan. Fastening his lips there, the taller man bit and licked and kissed his love until Alfred gasped and let out a whine, rubbing himself against Ivan's chest when the man started to stroke down his belly and to his groin.

"It'll look cute on you," Ivan assured him, and Alfred couldn't help the blush as he glanced at the silky material, thoroughly embarrassed at just the thought of having to put something so humiliating on.

"…. You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" he questioned defensively one last time as he started to break down, taking the garment for himself before holding it up to the light, the tiny outfit making him squirm. Ivan giggled softly in his ear at his expense before nibbling on the lobe, making Alfred submit. "…. Fine, I'll put it on. Jerk."

"Ya tebya lyublyu, moi dorogoy," Ivan praised, moving back a ways to watch his lover strip.

Alfred started with his shirt, swiftly pulling it off of his head all while still grumbling about what he was going to put on, letting the cotton tank fall to the ground before he started on his tight skinny jeans. He had some minor difficulties wiggling the tight material off his plush hips, but once it got past the curve of his ass it was a smooth slide down to the floor. He stepped out of his pants and held up the dress, scowling at it.

"This thing is so old, dude, there's no way it's gunna fit."

"Ah, that is a replica I made for you," Ivan explained cheekily, relishing in the look of disgusted dumbfounded-ness on Alfred's face when the younger nation glared back at him. Unperturbed, Ivan pressed on. "It should fit perfectly."

"You don't think it's too… short?" Alfred grimaced, slipping the dress on over his head anyway, letting the baggy material slide into place as Ivan watched.  
The white smock fell just barely below Alfred's ass cheeks, the sleeves billowy and cutely accented with little red ribbons – a personal touch Ivan had deemed necessary. The neck tie ribbon was also tied into a bow, but aside from that the dress was just a plain white baby dress, a replica of the one Alfred had worn when he was still Collin and when he was just a young English colony. Blushing and trying to tug the dress down a little further when it didn't cover as much of his thighs as he would have liked, he spun around to face Ivan, blushing madly.  
"There, are you happy now?" he spat out, only to gasp when the older nation rushed in and kissed him hard on the mouth, grabbing him up in a fierce bear hug before taking him to the bed, tossing him down and earning an indignant shout when Alfred's dress fluttered upwards. "H-hey!"

"I am very happy," Ivan leered, but by the predatory look in his grin, he was feeling a number of other things as well. A quick glance downwards only confirmed Alfred's sinking suspicions as Ivan touched him everywhere all at once and kissed him roughly.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	28. Movie Night

This one is was a birthday present for tumblr user Pasteljellyfish!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T+

**Prompt: **Ivan reacting to watching _Anastasia _for the first time

**WARNING: **contains very mild mentions of past violence

* * *

"Alright, ready?" Alfred grinned excitedly as he turned the TV on, squatting down by the little VHS player as he waited for the slow machine to wake up. Ivan already was curled up under a blanket on the couch, crochet hook in hand as he worked his way around the giant granny-square pattern. That certainly was a pro of having someone handy-craft talented as a lover, and it was quite the endearing sight to glance over and see big bad Mr. Russia curled up like a kitten doing something as domestic as making a heavy blanket big enough for himself and another.

"I suppose," Ivan shrugged, still in the dark about what all Alfred was going to show him. It had to be something big for Alfred to go to such extreme lengths, the lights dimmed and the room stockpiled with snacks and tissue boxes and all the deluxe works typical of his frivolous lover. Alfred smirked up at him after pushing the tape into the cassette slot, making sure it was completely rewound so it wouldn't ruin his surprise. "May I have another cookie?"

"Sure thing!" Alfred chirped and trotted back over to the couch, taking the whole tray with him from the glass coffee table before lifting up the edge of the blanket and slipping in beside his love. Plucking a cookie up from the plate, he held it out to Ivan's lips and let him eat from his hand, Ivan too busy starting the next round to take the cookie in his own hands. The video's introduction started up, the ads going through their spiel as Alfred settled in, eating a cookie for himself as he snuggled close.

"Are you going to tell me what it is yet?" Ivan asked curiously, glancing at Alfred with a soft and gentle smile, earning a peck on the cheek from his happy lover. Alfred only chuckled teasingly before draping his arms around Ivan's shoulders, nuzzling him.

"Nah, it's a surprise!" he teased, as he had been doing for the past week it had taken to plan their little meet up. Things had been getting better over the years, and Russia had started warming up to America again. It initially had been extremely difficult for the two of them to even be in the same room together, not that Alfred really blamed Russia for it. The older nation had taken his fall and rebirth pretty badly, and he was still feeling the recoiling effects of the aftermath as his people continued to cause troubles for him. In any event, they had gotten to the point where they could even handle holding hands and kissing and hanging out with each other. They weren't ready to try the next step yet, but they were getting there, or at least Alfred thought so.

It had been a rough almost-century of being frenemies with Russia, their ups and downs having global effects on everyone around them but most importantly between them. Had Alfred offered to just sit down and watch a movie with Russia say, 50 years ago, one or both of them would have been beaten up by now.

Smiling at the fond and still somewhat-uncomfortable memories, Alfred decided to just relax and gauge Russia's reaction, hoping his love would be impressed with his little project. One more advertisement later and the movie finally started, and Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. "That is– my home?" he gasped breathily, his heart clenching at the notion of having a classically animated American film based in Russia!

But just listening to the introduction, Ivan started to get worried. "A-Alik?" he questioned, turning slowly to look at Alfred's excited and bubbly smile. He couldn't believe it. Alfred was really making a movie about– "1916?"

"Yeah! Isn't the artwork beautiful?" Alfred grinned excitedly, Ivan grimacing away from him. He shook out of Alfred's hold, his love wincing away in hurt at the rejection. Bringing his hands together defensively in front of his chest as Ivan moved away from him, Alfred started to fidget and tremble. "D-don't you like it?"

"You think I want to watch something like this after–" after everything? Ivan didn't dare finish, glaring angrily at the corner of the room as he stood up, starting to fold up his blanket so he could leave, only starting to get angrier as he listened to the rest of the introduction. "And you even put Tsar Nikolai in there? Do you think this is a joke?!"

"I-Ivan! Calm down!" Alfred tried to protest, catching his love's sleeve only to have Ivan yank away from him again. Russia obviously wasn't going to be consoled, but Alfred would be damned if this night was going to be ruined before it even began!

"I thought I trusted you!" Ivan spat venomously at him, defenses raised and on edge as Alfred scrambled to pause the movie so they wouldn't miss anything. Ivan stormed past him with tunnel-vision, refusing to acknowledge Alfred's pleading before getting tackled by America, the force strong enough to only push him forward a step. Ivan rounded on him and shoved Alfred away, struggling not to try hurting him further. "Don't touch me!"

"Snowflake, calm down!" Alfred shouted, and Ivan winced as if he had been slapped across the face, Alfred's panicked face and injured voice making him hesitate long enough for Alfred to blurt out the rest of what he wanted to say into the stunned silence that followed his initial outburst. "It's not going to be what you think, I promise!"

Ivan's lower lip trembled but he tucked it into his mouth all the same, chewing on his options for a moment before dropping his offensive stance, giving his equally shaken up love another chance. "What… what do you mean?"

"Just come back to the couch and watch it with me," Alfred coaxed, and then slowly offered his hand, careful not to make any sudden moves in fear of startling Ivan away for good. Russia stared at his exposed palm for a long moment before gently accepting the peace offering, taking a step closer.

"You are lucky I love you, Sunflower."

His grin stretching across his face again, Alfred eagerly tugged Ivan back to the couch and sat him down, helping Ivan fluff out the blanket again as the wintry nation tried out a coy and very small smile. Once they were settled again, Alfred pressed play and hoped for the very best.

Ivan's heart clenched as he watched his animated royal family, his eyes starting to sting with tears at the fond yet horribly painful memory of them, at least until–

He scowled.

"That is Rasputin?" he huffed indignantly, upper lip drawn up in a snarl as he scowled at the freakish skeleton of a man on the screen. He turned to Alfred, watching America shrug sheepishly and blush a little.

"Hey, I didn't animate it…"

"Alik…" Ivan frowned even deeper as he stared at the screen, the flames on the TV setting the room ablaze in a wash of reddish light, his heart aching somewhat as he continued to watch, attempting to keep his many, many criticisms to himself. "You do know… Anastasia was also killed…"

"Yeah, I know," Alfred consented after a moment, slowly glancing up at Ivan with a shy and dorky smile. Ivan squinted at him, knowing that look to be the one that always came right before Alfred always did his very hardest to be romantic and thoughtful. "I thought it would be nice if… if she got a second chance at life. If things were different for her…. F-for you."

Ivan blinked slowly at him, Alfred blushing a soft rosy color that blended in well with his freckles, Ivan's own cheeks starting to match the pretty color as he continued. "I thought it'd be nice to go back and change history a little… Y-you know, make it different, make it better… Avoid all the… y-you know…"

"Da, I know," Ivan murmured softly, hugging Alfred tight right then and there, feeling a little honored and rather special and definitely touched. Alfred truly was too precious for him, and Ivan found himself anxiously wanting to see just what Anastasia's alternate life would bring her. "Thank you…"

"You're totally welcome! Now come on and hush, let's finish the movie!"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	29. Trust

This is a present for my friend tumblr user hetalia-is-definitely-a-textbook

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** M (non explicit)

**Prompt:** Ivan showing Alfred his neck scars for the first time.

* * *

"I think you are ready now," Ivan hummed quietly to his partner as Alfred struggled to catch his breath, both of them sweaty and satisfied after a thrilling night together. The words didn't mean much to Alfred in his post-coital haze, a dopey and sleepy smile on his face as he glanced at his partner.

"Yeah? For what?" he asked, toying with the ends of Ivan's scarf before undoing the knot cinching it close to Ivan's neck. Russia smiled at him as America carefully unthreaded the long ends before cuddling with them, holding the tattered edges to his nose so he could breathe all of Ivan's essence in at once.

Spices and alcohol, a hint of wintry memories and too-short summers… Everything that Ivan was seemed to be absorbed into that thoroughly loved piece of woven knitting. Ivan smiled warmly at Alfred as he dragged the pads of his fingers along the simplistic yet beautiful cording, the braided scarf fuzzy and soft beneath his touch.

"For something special," Ivan chuckled mirthfully, mentally chastising himself for stalling. His words made Alfred perk with interest however, so his sly teasing did not go completely to waste.

"_Oooh,_" Alfred cooed lovingly at him, wiggling his warm and hot body closer to Russia, snuggling up with him before taking the lobe of Ivan's ear into his mouth. Nibbling on it and enjoying the way Ivan tensed when Alfred started to stroke up his bare and handsome chest, America let out of a breathy puff of air, shivering himself with anticipation. "Is it a surprising special somethin' somethin' for little ol' me?"

With throaty rumbling chuckles that sounded more like purrs, Ivan sat up and didn't mind when Alfred sprawled across his lap, the thin blanket and sheet the only thing separating both of them from the possibility of having yet another round together. "It is something of that sort."

Starting to get confused, Alfred sat up on his hands and knees beside Ivan, blinking owlishly at him as he tilted his head. "What is it?" he couldn't help but ask, starting to get excited. Nothing beat presents! Especially surprise presents! Struggling to swallow his apprehension, Ivan shut his eyes and let his hands lift up to his neck, tugging the main loop on his scarf downwards.

Alfred instantly gasped, honestly starting to freak out a little. "B-babe, you don't have to do that-" he tried to protest, breathless as Ivan eyed him sternly, his scarf slipping down from his broad and muscled shoulders.

"Of course I don't have to. But see, I want to," he explained, taking off his safety net before gently folding it up, setting it aside in a neat little pile. With his scarf off it was rather difficult to refrain from keeping his head bowed protectively low, but Russia refused to let his fleeting whim pass by. Alfred's jaw remained slack, his eyes wide and a pretty shade of blue…

"Vanya…" Alfred breathed out his pet name airily, his chest tight with a powerful emotion he couldn't quite put his tongue on. Shock for sure, maybe even a touch of fear, but most importantly, love. Ivan lifted his chin and proudly kept it high, exposing the crisscrossing purplish flesh for his love to inspect. Not that Alfred even dared to look away now, seeing Russia look truly vulnerable for the first time since they started their little relationship.

Barbed wire-like markings littered his neck, accented by what must have been burn scars among other things, the image surreal to witness. A human neck that had suffered what Ivan's had suffered probably would not be able to connect the head to the body any more. Shivering, Alfred gripped the sheets hard to steady himself, mouth suddenly dry and his heart beating fast enough he could feel the pulse in his ears.

"You may touch them, if you wish," Ivan permitted with a gentle rod, lifting his chin up a little bit higher to give Alfred access to the dark and numerous markings. Moving forward as if entranced, Alfred reached for Ivan's neck and caressed it, slowly pressing the heel of his palm to Ivan's skin. He dragged his hand up and down slowly, rubbing his marred skin and feeling the imprinted grooves. After a full minute of just stroking and feeling, Alfred remembered his words.

"What is this one from?" he asked softly, tracing one of the lines slowly, Ivan smiling softly at him before dipping his head down. He pressed his lips to Alfred's wrist, Alfred gasping at the wet tongue moving over his skin.

"I don't remember," Ivan admitted quietly, gazing forlornly downwards as he pictured where exactly on his large mass that particular one could be. Alfred didn't press him for more information, instead leaning in and nudging Ivan's chin up with his cheek, gaining access to his neck again. He latched onto the mark with his mouth, gently starting to suckle on him. Russia let his head roll back before pressing closer to America, opening his neck up more for him.

Bracing his weight on Ivan's shoulders, Alfred carefully slid himself back into Ivan's lap, resting on top of him as he mouthed and loved on Ivan's neck, giving each and every scar a kiss and a lick and a little nibble. He summoned purplish red hickeys up to the surface of Ivan's skin, peppering his already discolored flesh with love as Ivan let him work.

Alfred switched sides and began working on the thus-far neglected half of Ivan's neck, Ivan shuddering and gasping. Russia gripped Alfred's hips roughly, digging his nails in until Alfred gasped and moaned against his skin, the two getting more and more passionate as Alfred started to grind against his love.

"I never thought you'd expose yourself to me like this," Alfred murmured, taking a short break from Ivan's neck to chat with him, feeling relaxed and warmed and honestly? Special. Russia never let his neck be seen, covering it with scarves and coats or turtlenecks, always covered up and always hidden away…

"I never thought I would trust someone like this again," Ivan admitted in a whisper, just watching Alfred with hooded and calculating eyes, watching to see if perhaps Alfred would expose his true colors and ruin that budding trust. Alfred winced slightly, lips twitching back into a not-smile, not-frown.

"Again?" he questioned, an edge to his voice that sounded almost… jealous?

"France has seen them," Russia confessed, cheeks starting to flush at the memory that was much playing out like this one was… He banished it quickly, however, an ache in his heart that could not be ignored. "It was a mistake," he explained, and Alfred's jealous streak ebbed slightly, a softness coming to his expression as worry settled in, Russia simply smiling up at him again. "He only added to them."

"Oh, Vanya…" Alfred gasped softly, and then lay himself atop his love and held him gently, resting his ear on Ivan's chest to listen to his heart beating slowly. Ivan took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, relaxing in his sheets as Alfred cuddled on him.

"All I ask, Alik… is that you don't make this a mistake as well," Ivan murmured, eyes soft and warm and full of love, making Alfred giddy with joy. He moved upwards slightly and kissed Ivan hard, cupping his face with one hand and caressing his neck with the other.

"I won't, I promise," he assured him, loved him. And Ivan reciprocated, loving him and being comforted by him and trusting him.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	30. What's in the Box?

This one is was a birthday present for tumblr user aphpipe!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **K

**Prompt: **Ivan gets Alfred a present

* * *

"You must be patient, Alik," Ivan scolded as he unpacked the grocery bags, setting the neatly wrapped parcel down on the countertop. Alfred scowled and pined, tugging on his sleeve.

"How did you even get it without me seeing, I was with you the entire time!" he complained, rubbing his cheek against Ivan's clothed arm as if it would entice him to show Alfred the secrets within the pretty wrapping paper.

"You are too easily distracted by shiny things, dorogoy," Ivan teased and pressed a finger to Alfred's nose, giggling at Alfred's sour reaction to the affectionate poke. Ivan smiled warmly and moved about their little kitchenette, Alfred taking to hanging off the counter as he stared at the box.

"What's in it?" he demanded to know, dragging his fingers over the curled ribbons, itching and struggling to not pull the bow undone. Ivan chuckled and watched him struggle with it, enjoying the silly man's antics.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow, dorogoy," he teased again, Alfred letting out a strained groan of semi-hatred before glaring daggers at Ivan's back. He held the box in his hands and gave it three quick shakes, disappointed by the average weight and lack of rattling within. Ivan chuckled and plucked it from his hands, moving towards their bedroom.

"Ah ah, I told you, nyet," he grinned maliciously, enjoying the easiest way to rile his lover up. Alfred chased after him, reaching out with grabby hands for his present.

"Let me see it! I want to know what's in it!" he complained, nearly climbing Ivan like a tree to steal it back when his lover lifted the wrapped box over his head.

"Just calm down, you'll see it tomorrow," Ivan smirked, relishing in his torment. Naturally he had already stashed Alfred's real present in the bottom of their closet behind his knitting works, the empty box in his hands the perfect plaything to watch Alfred struggle with.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	31. Mocking Accents

This one is just a little thing I wanted for myself.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M (nonexplicit)

**Prompt: **Ivan and Alfred mock the way each other talk during sex

* * *

"Oh, gosh," Ivan drawled sarcastically, the word dropping from his tongue with a curled smile, Alfred huffing and grunting in response as his lover thrust harder into him. Fingernails digging meanly into Ivan's shoulders, Alfred glared and eventually worked up a breathless and sneering smirk.  
"Oh, Aaahlik, doruhguy, you feel so good around my big Russian cock!" He laughed back at him, Ivan's turn to glare coming with another hard thrust and a clap of skin smacking against skin.  
"Your Russian is as laughable as ever," Ivan taunted, Alfred throwing his head back with a yowling moan that echoed around the cheap hotel room they decided last minute to crash at, neither wanting to wait the rest of the way home to get into it. Grinning maliciously, Ivan bent to his neck and bit down hard, Alfred hugging him closer as he arched into the painful bite, his body pleading silently for more.  
"Y-yeah? W-well you're stupid!"  
"Nyet, you're stupid."  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Shut up and let me enjoy this," Ivan huffed, unable to keep his frown up for long when he locked eyes with Alfred's teasing smirk of victory.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	32. Coffee Shop AU 2

This is a present for my friend tumblr user vodkaliciousunflower.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Ivan is a regular at Alfred's coffee shop

* * *

"Dude, that guy is here again," Alfred whispered, holding his breath as his coworker spared him a short and apathetic glance, the two baristas watching the man walk down the street in his stuffy business suit and scarf, carrying a briefcase.

"You going to ask him to fuck you yet or what?" Gilbert snickered playfully, Alfred scowling at him before sticking his tongue out. He didn't have time to make a reply though, his favorite customer walking through the door with a bored expression. Plastering his biggest and sexiest smile all over his face, Alfred beamed and gladly took his order, popping a slice of the lemon bread into the toaster oven as he got his order ready. Mysterious Ivan wandered off to one of the stools, pulling out his phone before staring at it for the next few minutes, awkwardly trying to keep himself busy as Alfred stared him down greedily.

"Order up!" the barista cooed, Ivan trudging back to the counter before trying to take his cup of coffee, confused when Alfred didn't let go. "I left my number on there, why don't you call me sometime? We could do more than just get coffee, if you know what I mean…" he trailed off as seductively as he could manage, gnawing on the corner of his lip anxiously as Ivan just stared at him. The stuff business man blinked for a moment before frowning in confusion.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? I must be at least twice your age," he huffed indignantly, Alfred blushing scarlet when his offer was so awkwardly rejected. Gilbert snickered from where he watched on the sidelines, loving the horrendously embarrassing situation.

"Aw come on, I'm 20… you can't be that much older than me," Alfred grumbled back, letting go of the coffee cup so he could cross his arms over his chest to sulk, his patron's face paling.

"I'm old enough to be your father!" he gasped in horror, Alfred's jaw dropping as Gilbert couldn't keep his laughter bottled up any longer, only embarrassing Alfred further.

"He's into that you know!" he mocked, Alfred hiding his face in shame as his coworker bubbled over with obnoxious laughter, Ivan shifting uncomfortably with his hot coffee in his hand.

"Gilbert, you are such an ass," Alfred whined pitifully, rethinking all of his life choices. He could never serve Ivan again, not after this! He'd need a new job and rent was due soon, and–

"I will call you," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head with bemused mirth, startling the youth as Gilbert's mocking chuckles died off in an instant. Gaping like a fish, Alfred stared after Ivan as the man took his slice of bread, a thin and coy smile stretching his lips. "I may not be into that but you certainly have piqued my interest… Make sure you have next Friday off."

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	33. Masseur AU

This one is a request from my sissy vodkaliciousunflower on tumblr!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Ivan gives Alfred a massage

* * *

"Y-yeah, right there," Alfred mewled softly in the headrest of the table, gripping the fake leather tightly as he struggled to hold back his whiny moans, his favorite masseur digging his powerful fingers into his back roughly, rubbing the balls of his palms down Alfred's spine. The rhythmic and sensual motions captivated Alfred and he couldn't help but feel even a slight bit sleepy from the rubdown. Ivan passed over a particularly tense knot and Alfred yelped softly, the grunt melting into satisfied keening as his muscles relaxed under Ivan's touch. "Ghh–"

"You ought to come more often," Ivan scolded him with a patronizing tone, his accented voice almost as relaxing as his nimble and dexterous hands. Blushing and half-heartedly hoping Ivan meant his words in a more sexual manner than was likely, Alfred just grunted again and lay his cheek down on the cushions, eyeing Ivan from over his shoulder.

The man stood poised with powerful grace, expression set in a serious yet calm look, his silvery platinum hair reflecting the ambiance of the lit candles that burned around the room, the scent of incense mixing with his own husky smell Alfred had the pleasure of getting a whiff of whenever Ivan leaned in to apply more pressure. "Yeah, I know… Work's been cutting my hours though, I can barely afford these biweekly visits…"

"That is no good," Ivan frowned, applying a little more oil to his hands before smoothing it over the expanse of Alfred's back, letting his hands dip but just for a moment beneath the privacy cloth that covered Alfred's bare bum. Blushing and whining softly in an effort to entice Ivan to repeat the motion, Alfred sighed sweetly as Ivan focused on his lower back, spreading his hands out to Alfred's plush love handles before kneading around the area like a cat. "Perhaps we can make an arrangement."

"What'd'ya mean?" Alfred drawled somewhat as he let his own accent slip through, Ivan's serious frown lifting just slightly into a coy little smile as he moved back up along Alfred's back, leaning over him to let Alfred feel his body heat.

"Perhaps I could bring my things over to your house every few days, that way you don't trouble yourself with the ride out here."

"A-are you sure?" Alfred gaped in surprise, not at all expecting such a tempting offer from the sexy man. Ivan nodded and pulled back, lifting his hand towel from its rack to clean his hands.

"Of course. I am always worried about you, this would put my mind at ease," Ivan explained sweetly, Alfred nearly swooning at that sweet and caring tone, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as Ivan helped him sit up. "Your hour is finished."

"Yeah, I know… Can you bring my chair a little closer?" Alfred asked as he already started pulling his T-shirt on over his head, not seeing when Ivan nodded and fetched the wheelchair by the door. He helped Alfred fix his pants back around his waist, either not noticing or just deciding not to comment on the small bulge in Alfred's boxers. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and hefted him up, the young man limply nuzzling into the embrace as he was carefully maneuvered back into his wheelchair, Ivan smiling as he strapped him in.

"I'll have the secretary call you about a time then."

"Thanks, Ivan… I r-really appreciate all of this."

Ivan chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair, taking hold of the handles and walking him out into the lobby. "Don't mention it, I am happy to."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	34. Long Distance AU

This is a request from my friend tumblr user scarlettangel2.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Alfred and Ivan are in a long distance relationship and were skype chatting.

* * *

The glow of his computer screen spread long shadows across his room, the darkness soothing and comforting in the summer heat as he lay in front of his laptop, the sheets tousled around his body but still somehow staying tucked in. Letting his head flop against his pillow, he moaned as quietly as he could, not wanting his headphone's microphone to pick up the soft noise. He bit his lip as he watched the video screen, able to make out the steady rise and fall of his partner as Ivan slept soundly, the Skype call time pushing on well into four hours in length. Ivan had wished him goodnight at the normal time, but at Alfred's request left his own computer on and poised to look down at him, Alfred having wanted to fall asleep to the sight of his boyfriend of a few months.

But as the night went on and sleep lulled Ivan into a peaceful state of unconsciousness, Alfred couldn't help but feel a bit… Excited. Ivan's cheeks blushed a soft rosy color, the mountain of blankets laying on top of him keeping him snug and cozy, his silvery hair pretty in the light of his computer. Pumping a little faster, Alfred grunted and tried to recall the feeling of Ivan's arms and the warmth of his embrace, his scent and his devious smile fuel for Alfred's passionate fire. He stroked himself faster and faster, able to hear Ivan's steady breathing through his headphones as he became increasingly desperate, going so far as to even start toying with his hole, experimenting with stretching his sphincter and imagining Ivan still with him… That steady breath hot on his ears and his body, those strong hands roaming over his skin, that wondrous extension of manhood as hard as his own as it–

Gasping and managing to fit a finger within himself without loosening his grip on his erection, Alfred barely managed to open his eyes, wanting another glance at his boyfriend's sleeping face. Nothing prepared him to find his boyfriend's completely conscious face instead.

"Alik?" Ivan asked softly, Alfred freezing up when he realized that oh shit, he had been caught! "Are you…?"

"S-sorry," he quickly apologized, unable to stop himself from rubbing his dick a bit more, Ivan frowning when he listened to Alfred pant desperately. He started to smile though, turning on his bedside light so he could see better as he sat up. Alfred blushed, starting to slow down now, too embarrassed to continue. "I couldn't help myself, you just looked too tempting…"

"Let me see you," Ivan encouraged, seeming genuinely interested. Slipping his finger out of his ass and flinging the covers off, Alfred adjusted his laptop and sat up straight against his pile of pillows, his dark blush visible even with how dim the rest of his room was. He spread his legs wide in front of the computer screen, exposing himself for his boyfriend's curious eyes.

"B-better?"

"Much… Keep going?"

"O-only if you join me," Alfred pouted, idly massaging his dick with the palm of his hand, Ivan chuckling before consenting, sitting back a ways himself as he started to wiggle out of his pajama bottoms.

"Alright, if that's what you want…"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	35. Neighbors AU

This one is a request from kittens-of-chocolate on tumblr!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Ivan's cat runs away from home and Alfred helps him find it. It's 3 AM.

* * *

"Misha! Misha?" Ivan crooned and called and ran down the street, the chilly morning fog drying up the tears on his face as he desperately wandered his new neighborhood, his anxious heart thumping out a nervous tattoo as he started to realize just how futile his search quickly became. The bizarre American roads didn't make much sense to him, laid out in curls and twists instead of logical blocks, his aimless wandering through the fog only making it worse. Lost and alone, Ivan clutched at his chest and eventually came to a stop, sniffling miserably when he just knew it would be pointless to continue searching for his beloved housecat.

The move to America put much strain on the Russian man, the customs different and the language still mostly new to him, the time zone to call home limited and unreliable. So far he had been doing alright, getting used to his new job and his new tiny house, some of his new American neighbors even brought him pies and lemonade and other such house warming gifts. Everything had been fine, until his one and only true friend ran past him through the door and out into the street, his fluffy cat disappearing in an instant before Ivan could do anything to stop him.

Resigning himself to reality, Ivan bowed his head sulkily and started to walk home, scrubbing bitterly at his eyes as he tried to think of a plan of action. He'd have to put out fliers, maybe call all of the animal shelters, maybe just pray that his cat would return home to him safely and in one piece and not crushed on the sidewalk. The very thought summoned more tears to him and he couldn't bear the weight of his sadness anymo–

"Howdy there, neighbor!" A cheery voice hailed him, an equally cheery man jogging past him in nothing but a light tank top and booty shorts, a sweat band on his wrist and headphones plugging up his ears. Ivan perked and quickly closed his bathrobe, shamed to remember he hadn't even put clothes on aside from the fuzzy robe before running out after his cat. Sucking in a breath, Ivan smiled weakly at the American, too tired and too stressed to have to play the pleasant game.

"Ah, hello…"

"Hey!" The American chirped back at him, a shit-eating grin on his face as he slowed to a jog, even running in place to stay close to Ivan. The Russian frowned and grimaced away, instantly uncomfortable now that the man had stayed to chat him up. "What're you doing out here so early?"

"Ah… It seems I cannot find my cat… He's an indoor cat, he ran out just a minute ago and I cannot find him anywhere," Ivan explained, embarrassed to explain the story to the stranger. Slowing to a halt, the American popped his ear buds out and asked Ivan to repeat himself, to which Ivan grumpily complied, relaying the story again now that the man was actually listening to him. How rude…

"Hey, uh… He isn't by any chance a big greyish brownish feller, is he? With a really really long tail and like, a creamy patch on his front?" The man continued, gesturing with his hands to indicate how long a tail would be relative to human size and where the patch of white might be around the neck. Frowning in confusion at the bizarrely accurate description of his precious baby, Ivan nodded slowly, the American grinning widely in return, a starry shine brightening up his visage. "Dude! A little dude like that was sitting on my porch when I left! He wasn't hurtin' anybody so I just left him there, he's gotta be yours! Come on, I'll take ya' to him!"

The American grabbed Ivan's wrist and took off back the way he came, Ivan helping and stumbling behind him from the shock of being dragged off so suddenly. They hurried to the stranger's house, Ivan frowning curiously when they turned down the street he had just moved to, his guide not paying Ivan any mind as they got closer and closer to Ivan's house… They crossed the street to the building directly across from Ivan's little place, the American bounding up the porch steps as Ivan remained quietly at the bottom. "Heeeere, kitty kitty kitty! Alfie wont hurt you, come out and give your daddy a hug! Heeere, kitty kitty…"

The man, Alfie– apparently, crouched down onto all fours, leaning forward to check under the porch swing, his ass lifting up high in the air as he searched, Ivan blushing somewhat when he got a glimpse of a very rounded and soft-looking ass. Distracting himself from his help and refocusing on the main objective, Ivan whistled for his baby and started to walk up the porch as well, yelping and almost tripping when something brushed up against his leg. "There he is!" The American cooed excitedly, scooping up the happily purring cat before he could run off again, Ivan gasping and gladly accepting the transfer when the nice American passed him over.

"Oh, Misha! I was so worried!" Ivan gasped and instantly coddled his baby, holding him close as the American smiled happily, letting Ivan enjoy his little reunion before speaking up again.

"My name's Alfred by the way."

"Alfred?" Ivan repeated, rolling the r out of habit and closing with a rough d. Alfred blushed, eyes slowly starting to widen as he stared at Ivan in his bathrobe with his cat. "Thank you so much for your help, how might I repay you for this?"

"Well uh… Coffee sounds great, actually. You look great, actually. I mean, wait, what?" The American started to babble, Ivan frowning at him before glancing down at himself, realizing with a gasp that the flaps of his robe had come open, his boxer briefs the only thing left to keep him modest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He panicked, but couldn't quite fix his appearance while simultaneously having an armful of cat. Alfred shook his head slowly, his eyes trained on Ivan's package in a very curious and intrigued manner.

"Nah, dont be… This is just helping me get a good idea of what I'll be working with later."

"Ah, what…?"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	36. Misunderstanding

This is a request from my friend tumblr user scarlettangel2.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** AmeRus/RusAme

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Alfred misunderstands what Ivan had requested for the evening.

* * *

"Room 562… Should be right down this hall," Alfred mumbled, wandering through the hotel with the little slip of paper grasped tightly in his hand. The meeting had gone well enough, the memory of Ivan's eyes following him all throughout the day still sent tingles of excitement down his spine. During the break Alfred had distanced himself from the group to get a refill on his cola, a weight sliding up along his back as arms wound around him. Russia had been getting more and more— not quite predatory, but certainly pushy these past few weeks, ever since Alfred let it slip that he'd like to improve their relations as humans. Ivan had slipped the piece of paper into his pocket while he embraced Alfred from behind, the younger nation eagerly pressing himself to the curve of Ivan's body to tease and taunt him, reminding him that they'd both have to be patient to get what they wanted.

Russia nibbled his ear for but a moment before pulling away, leaving a thoroughly flustered Alfred to quickly read the note.

"_Meet me in my room after the meeting. Come prepared._"

His skin prickled like gooseflesh as he sucked in a nervous breath, still walking a little funny from stretching his ass just a few minutes earlier. Ivan wanted him to come prepared, right? So would that mean the moment Alfred grabbed the door, his new lover would take him then and there, too impatient to wait through careful foreplay? The idea made Alfred squirm with anticipation and he couldn't help the extra bounce in his step when he caught sight of Ivan's door.

Knocking first, he waited patiently before hearing a soft voice welcome him from inside. "It's open," he heard Ivan inform him, and he shakily wrapped his hand around the knob and entered. The little hotel room was dimmed but not dark, most of the lights off, save for the bedside lamp's glow he could see along the floor. Shutting the door and locking it behind himself, Alfred entered and steeled himself. Ivan hadn't been waiting at the door, so maybe he would be dressed in tight leather with a whip in his hands, waiting to throw Alfred to the bed and punish him pleasurably for being so late… Trembling and gnawing on his lip at the deliciously naughty idea, Alfred lingered behind in the short hallway, the anticipation thoroughly arousing for him.

"Vanya?" He crooned sweetly, his voice brassy with excitement as he turned the corner, blushing and 100% turned on. "Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I would be ready for you…"

He blinked in surprise, not really expecting to find Ivan with the covers pulled up to his chin, his scarf unwound to expose his neck… "Hello," he murmured in greeting, a rosy dust on his cheeks. Alfred blinked slowly, pinching his thigh subtly to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the ledge. "You look ravishing, dorogoy… Did you forget to brush your hair?"

Alfred laughed, and dismissed the comment with a wave, glancing down awkwardly at the floor when his hopes began to wane. Ivan sat up, the sheets slipping down from his frame. Alfred kept his gaze averted, even screwing his eyes shut as he waited for Ivan to grab him up and maybe bite his neck and hold him down, maybe show off that strength rivaled only to his own…

"Wont you… Look at me?" Ivan asked, sounding hesitant. Alfred shivered and turned, his jaw hanging loose in surprise at what he saw next. A silky red baby doll hung elegantly from Ivan's chest, the sheer material see-through but still enough to keep Ivan covered. He wore lacey boxer-panties to match the top, the edges trimmed with frills and cute bows, one on each side. Ivan smiled prettily at him, but from the thinness of his lips Alfred could tell he was more anxious than anything.

"You came prepared, right?" He asked, Alfred's dumbfounded look making him uncomfortable. Snapping his jaw shut, Alfred's neck nearly cracked from how quickly he looked up at Ivan.

"Uh, yeah… I came prepared for you to fuck me uh… You're going to do it in that?"

Ivan's expression fell away to surprise in a flash, and he quickly pulled the blankets up to hide himself, suddenly embarrassed.

"Ah, what? No, I thought that… You were the one wanting to dominate, with the way you were looking at me earlier I –"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Alfred chuckled at Ivan's sulking blush, turning around to face him head on, crawling forward into his personal space with a deviant little smile. "Oh, well… Not quite what I was expecting, but I'm game for you either way… Now lets get a closer look at what you're wearing…"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	37. College AU

This one is a request from scarlettangel2 on tumblr!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **College AU but the walls are very thin.

* * *

The best time to take a shower truly was at two in the morning. The party-goers wouldn't be back to stink it up with putrid odors, the evening rush was long over so there would be plenty of hot water for him, and it was just in general much more relaxing to walk down the hallways when the lights were dimmed. Dorm life certainly suited Ivan, and he was truly glad he had managed to snag one of the very few single room lodgings, knowing that a having a roommate would be devastating for his study and sleep habits.

Showed caddy in hand and a towel in the other, he fumbled with his lanyard for his keys, eventually managing to get it open and narrowly avoiding dropping his soaps. To his surprise he entered to the sound of the sprinkling shower head, someone occupying the third stall. Well, that was bizarre. No one ever came out this late except him… In any event, there would still be hot water for him so he didn't mind, closing the door and entering his own stall. At which point he heard his shower neighbor gasp softly, maybe in surprise at hearing someone else come in? Not paying any mind, Ivan slipped his shirt over his head and unwound his scarf, shimmying out of his pants and underwear right after, frowning as he started to focus on the other man's heavy breathing. Was it natural to be panting so loudly? Shifting with unease, Ivan just turned on his own shower head and tested the temperature with his hand, waiting for it to be that perfect level of heat he enjoyed…

"O-oh, yes…" His neighbor murmured softly, and Ivan jerked in surprise, hearing the faint sound of skin rubbing over skin, doing his best to reason it away as the other man just rubbing soap over his body…

Ivan wondered what he looked like. He didn't know anyone else in the dorm, only ever coming out of his room when it was absolutely necessary. Still…

"A-ah, fuck… So close…" The stranger mewled softly and Ivan blushed, finally realizing what was going on. The man next to him was… Masturbating…? Thoughts raced through Ivan's mind and he gulped, picturing a strange face blushing and hot and flustered with an unfamiliar hand on an unfamiliar cock… And frankly, Ivan felt a little hot himself, listening in, starting to let his own hands wander down, down… Groaning softly so as to not alert his unknown partner of his deeds, Ivan worked himself gently, his neighbor's moans fueling his arousal as he beat himself off to the man's pace.

_Why am I doing this?_ he thought to himself, now completely hard and feeling restless. His partner let out a moan of pleasure louder than the rest, the noisy man sending shivers down Ivan's spine as he went faster, faster, racing to the edge as the other grew louder and louder and yes, yes–!

The man howled as quietly as he could manage, the strain in his wailing voice tapering off quickly, Ivan shamefully spilling himself into his hand as they leapt off the edge of ecstasy together. Taking a few minutes to recover, Ivan watched his cum spiral down the drain with breathless sighs, rinsing off and stepping out. His heart beat wildly when he realized his stranger also had finished his shower, remaining in the bathroom to finish his bedtime routine. Dressing in his sleepwear and draping his towel around his shoulders, Ivan quietly exited his stall and got his first look at the stranger. Alfred perked and turned, cheeks flushed and rosy and baby blues wide in surprise as they made eye contact. The blond's eyes dropped down and made their way back up Ivan's body, examining every detail they could as Ivan sheepishly went to the sink next to him, getting his toothbrush wet. "Hey," the blond interrupted the silence, his voice a little nasally and brassy but yet somehow alluring all the same. Ivan spared him a grimace and a glance, smiling weakly when he saw the other man smirk. "My names Alfred. You should introduce yourself first before you listen in on someone's private time. Did'ja enjoy the show?"

And Ivan quickly and shamefully explained that yes, yes he did, and he wouldn't mind coming back to listen and see it again.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	38. Marriage Proposal

This is a request from an anon on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** AmeRus/RusAme

**Rating:** K

**Prompt:** Alfred gets overly excited when he hears the news about gay marriage legalization.

* * *

"Alik?" Ivan blinked when he heard the clattering of a fork falling to the ground, looking up from his meal in confusion, praying none of the other restaurant patrons had heard the embarrassing noise. Alfred's eyes startled him, full of an intensity he never witnessed outside of their bedroom or when Alfred sat in front of a very difficult level of his beloved video games, his eyes opened so wide that the whites of them completely surrounded his sky blue irises. Pasta dangled limply from where he had partially managed to bite down, the rest splattered messily on the front of his shirt. Quickly grabbing a napkin, Ivan fumed up a blush as he reached out, trying to clean Alfred up. "Well don't just sit there," he scowled, instantly unsettled when Alfred didn't even move or speak, just sitting in his seat and staring beyond Ivan's head.

Glancing back, Ivan didn't pay much mind to the news broadcast, sparing it only a split second of his time before refocusing on Alfred, looking back at his love–

To find Alfred standing with his hands splayed flat on the table, an unreadable expression dulling his bright features as he slowly straightened, the frighteningly bizarre intensity of every fiber in his being paralyzing Ivan with dread. Had he done something wrong? What was Alfred doing?

The legs of Alfred's chair screeched irritably along the ground, pulled back enough for Alfred to slip around the table and square off to Ivan, his boyfriend of six fantastically wonderful years sitting in shocked silence as Alfred dropped to the floor, sinking down on one knee. Blushing madly, Ivan fretted and glanced about, napkin still held out in his grasp and ready to continue cleaning Alfred up. Slowly starting to smile, Alfred took hold of Ivan's hand in both of his, his grip gentle but firm and unyielding, just like their love. Ivan blinked slowly, his heart beating up into double time as strangeness melted into warmth and tender love, Alfred's smile trembling before cracking open, unable to keep the happiness closed off. "Ivan…"

"Y-yes, Alik? What are you doing on the floor? Stand up, it is dirty," Ivan fretted, scolding him quietly as he struggled not to make any more of a scene, the other restaurant patrons staring at them curiously.

"Ivan, didn't you hear?" Alfred asked, his voice cracked with what could only be joy. Glancing around as if he'd be thrown a lifeline, Ivan eventually settled on shaking his head 'no', extremely worried and confused. Alfred beamed a little brighter, bending his face to Ivan's hand, kissing the back of it.

"It's okay now, so… Ivan, I don't have a ring right now, but I love you more than the world. You make every day of my life worth living, you bring me joy and happiness I've never felt before from anyone, I feel like you truly get me and that I can be myself around you, and Ivan. I might not have a ring, but I would give you the world and all of myself if you'd have me.. "

"Alik, what are you saying?" Ivan gulped, but of course he already knew. Was this really happening?

"Ivan… Will you marry me?"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	39. Stolen Property (Magical Strike AU)

This one is a piece of my own imagination.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Magical Strike AU- Company President's Son Alfred misses his (babysitter) Secretary Ivan

* * *

"He's late," Alfred grumbled irritably, his heel jerking and bouncing on the ground as he crossed his arms, holding himself tightly as he fidgeted and twitched like an addict through withdrawal. Which wasn't so far off, actually. Ivan was like a drug to him, a tempting and delicious drug and he needed his fix and he needed a hit and he needed him now. What the hell was taking him so long?

"He's never late… why is he late?" he groaned, his chair screeching out from under him as he leapt to his feet, starting to pace like a caged tiger in a zoo, ready to lash out at anyone who so much as looks at him. The door opened and he instantly bounded towards it, ready to shove Ivan against the wall and kiss him breathless and handcuff him to his desk if that meant Ivan would never be late again.

The man flinched away, clutching his satchel close as Alfred got right up in his personal space, blinking before glaring and moving off. "Ugh, it's only you… What do you want?"

"U-uh, sir?" the mailman gulped anxiously, pulling out a small parcel. "They said this was urgent uhm– I think it's a video tape."

"What?" Alfred blinked and slowly turned over his shoulder, staring at the man suspiciously. He walked back and snatched it away from him, ripping open the paper and pulling the tape out, honestly a little startled. He moved to the TV he had tried to give Ivan for Christmas (he didn't want it), and slid the tape into the slot, waiting for the video to start up.

At first the screen remained black, but there was rustling and muffled voices… Soon someone ripped the cloth cover off of the lens and the image focused, Alfred's eyes slowly widening when he saw what was on the screen.  
Ivan sat up on his knees, a spreader bar keeping his legs apart but still bound, his hands tied behind his back and his clothing in tatters. A person dressed in all black gripped his hair and forced him to lift his head, a blank expression on Ivan's bloodied and battered face watching the camera with an emotion full of hate. The person dressed in black held out a piece of paper in front of Ivan's face, the secretary glancing at it for just a moment before his jaw clenched and lips sealed shut. Another man came on the screen, Alfred watching silently as the stranger kicked Ivan in the gut, his beloved making an audible exclamation of pain as he slumped over partially, unable to defend himself or stop the torment.

The second time they lifted his head, there was a twinge of fear in his eyes, and he finally gave in to their demands. "Alfred F. Kirkland of Kirkland Incorporated… Th-this is your last warning. Do as we say or I– I won't be returned to you alive. You have three days."

The screen went black, either because the film had ended or because Alfred's fist was currently lodged into it.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	40. Warm Blood, Cold Feet (Serial Killer AU)

This one is a piece of my own imagination.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Alfred gets cold feet

**Warning: **Contains: death, murder, blood, and serial killers.

* * *

"O-oh god, s-stop shaking please, fuck-" Alfred whimpered to himself, glasses fogged up from the hot tears streaming down his face, his bloodied hands quivering as his phone trembled uncontrollably in his hands, the red liquid smearing messily on his touch screen as he fumbled to enter his pass code. "C-come on, faster! I don't have time for this-"

He heard the door behind him creak as the knob rattled out an unsettling squeak of protest as someone forced it open, the hinges screaming in Alfred's ears as they opened, a powerful presence entering a moment later. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Alfred cringed and struggled not to gag as he heard that monstrosity approach, one foot in front of the other, and through the ringing in his ears he could almost make out… Humming?

"Alyosha," a cheery, sweetly innocent voice cooed, and Alfred stifled his whimper as he curled up into a tighter fetal position when he heard the straining grating of metal along the tiled floor as that freak approached. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you? I even saved the final blow, just for you! Come back to the living room, we don't want our plaything to get bored, do we, dorogoy?"

Choked for breath, Alfred slowly stood up, letting his phone drop uselessly to the floor, a sudden calm clouding over his judgment as he looked back to his lover, Ivan's porcelain face splattered with blood.

"Y-yeah, sorry babe. Don't know what came over me…"

"That's alright, the first one is always the trickiest. You get used to it. Come, lets finish what we started."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	41. War's End Kiss

This one is a request from tumblr user socialrouge2002.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **War's End Kiss

**Warning: **Ivan is temporarily dead.

* * *

"We both knew this day would come," Alfred murmured, looking over the edge into the depths beyond, the scent of flowers softening the atmosphere as he looked upon the face of his beloved enemy, his dearest rival, his worst friend. No one knew he was here with him, no one could ever know or understand their tangled and twisted relationship, their mutual feelings of warped intimacy… Ocean eyes dark and murky as they surveyed that peaceful, almost blissful face, a slow hand reached out and cupped his cheek, smoothing over those high cheek bones before sloping down to that wondrously sculpted and carved neck. Alfred stroked his thumb over the marring purple scars, admiring their dignity and their history before he let his other hand join in, both cupping around him before he squeezed.

Hard.

He clenched and clamped down as hard as he could, brow furrowing with frustration as he gripped him tighter and tighter, strangling his disgusting love to ruin that flawless expression. The dead body didn't give in, having succumbed to another force before Alfred could have even tried. Unable to find any satisfaction despite his efforts, Alfred eventually let go, instead fisting his trembling hands in Ivan's fine suit, mussing his cravat as he yanked him up out of the coffin, his head lolling limply from the sharp movement. The lack of resistance only irritated Alfred more, Ivan's neck bending and looking ready to snap with how violently Alfred shook his corpse.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard!" Alfred snarled into his face, yanking Ivan up close to his face, the nation's hands slipping from where they had been poised across his chest. Furious tears stung Alfred's eyes as he made Ivan thrash about, his head eventually flopping over and almost hitting Alfred's own. Disgusted and horrified by his rival's weakness, Alfred dropped him, the sickening thump vile and revolting as it echoed in the decorated coffin. Alfred shuddered, covering half of his face behind a shaking hand as the other wrapped around his stomach, his whole body trembling. "How could you do this to me…? You were the only one on my level, you were the only one I couldn't beat to the ground, I fucking… I fucking loved you for that, you communist bastard!"

A tear plipped onto the edge of the coffin, Alfred gasping as his knotted stomach twisted and churned, bile rising in his throat as words tumbled out of his mouth. Shuddering and struggling to regain control, Alfred broke over Ivan's body, the dead nation deaf to his stuttering confessions. "I wanted to beat you so bad, I wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of your face and I wanted to wipe /you/ off the face of this planet but… I-I didn't want you to actually give in! I wanted… I don't even know what I wanted, but it isn't this! It isn't fucking _this_!"

His shout echoed around the room as it crescendoed into a cacophony of anguish in his ears, Alfred's hands rattling the coffin and jostling the limp body inside. Tears streamed freely now as Alfred relinquished himself to his violently mourning tantrum, gripping Ivan up before wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"You were so great, I really… I really admired your ideas, at least until you ruined them… I… I wanted to save you but I… I wanted you to destroy me, too. I wanted you to prove you were better than me. I liked your challenge, I liked… You're the only one I would ever want to lose to because I wanted to play your mind games, I wanted to get lost in your darkness, I wanted you to corrupt me so I wouldn't be responsible anymore…"

Alfred pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand as he supported Ivan's corpse with his other. "And now you're gone and now I… I'm at the top but I've never felt so fucking alone… You were supposed to be here with me and now I…"  
Alfred cupped Ivan's face and lifted it up partly before gently pressing their faces together, molding his lips to the curve of Ivan's cold flesh. "I miss our hateful love… I didn't want this war to end."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	42. Plagues

This one is of my own design.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Ivan and Alfred play Plagues Inc. together and enjoy it maybe just a little too much

**WARNING: **Contains referenced desire to kill everyone on the planet

* * *

Alfred breathlessly rolled his head back into the crook between Ivan's neck and shoulder with a stifled groan, chest heaving with flustered and guilty excitement, Ivan's hand warm beyond the waistband of his pants. His lover tilted his head forward and licked the back of Alfred's ear, earning a shiver. "Wh-who should we start with next?" Alfred's hoarse voice asked in a husky and breathless whisper, a raspy string of taboo words that had Ivan smiling thinly and widely over Alfred's shoulder.

"England," he whispered into Alfred's ear, giving him a squeeze and earning a doubly startled noise of bliss from his writhing lover, Alfred eagerly stroking the mouse pad to hover over the nation, shivering excitedly when he clicked. Ivan purred in his ear, the noise rumbly against Alfred's back. "But it doesn't matter so much who we start with… Everyone will be dead soon enough, my love."

"Yes," Alfred moaned and smiled an excited and dangerously wicked smile. "Lets kill them all… Together!"

"Together."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	43. Late Night

This one is a piece of my own imagination.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Alfred gets home late and Ivan doesn't like that.

* * *

"You're late," Ivan growled venomously, his book thumping shut as he glared at the door, Alfred scowling as he kicked his shoes off and slung his satchel to the ground. The blond sneered, slamming the front door shut a moment later.

"What, you missed me or something?"

"I hate it when you're late," Ivan spat back at him, standing up slowly to let his robe remain folded shut across his body, his silk pajamas silent as he moved towards Alfred. "You know this."

"Yeah, well, maybe _I don't care_," Alfred hissed and then gasped as Ivan shoved him against the entryway's far wall, Ivan pining him against it but only because Alfred let him, and they both knew that. The taller of the two leaned in close, their noses almost touching and faces obscuring in their vision from being so close. Too close. Not close enough.

"You will pay for that," Ivan warned, a sick smirk on his face as Alfred shivered and lifted his head, rolling it aside and giving Ivan access to his neck as he gulped, bravado starting to slip from pent up arousal.

"Make me. I dare you."

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	44. Nothing Changed

This one is a request from my friend Sixta (employingreason on tumblr!)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **AmeRus

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **"What happened doesn't change anything"

**Warning: **Implied past trauma/abuse/rape

* * *

"What happened doesn't change anything."

Ivan winced and clutched himself a little tighter, knuckles going white where they dug into the skin of his upper arms. Shivers trembling up his spine from something more than the lingering affects of arousal forced his spine to curl up more, and he didn't even make a grab for his pants or the blankets as Alfred sat on the other side of the bed with his legs swung over the side. Unable to resist, Ivan rolled over somewhat, looking anxiously at Alfred's back as his lover stretched his arms up and grunted. Ivan's mouth fell open but he couldn't force any sound out through it, his shaking breath making his lips tremble and quiver with effort.

"I-I'm sorry," he eventually managed, the words like knives through his heart as they fell like stones onto their bed, building up a separative wall between the two lovers. Alfred jerked and looked over his shoulder with a smile, but the glint of anger and frustration in his eyes only had Ivan cowering all over again.

"I told you, it's _fine_," he spoke sternly and bluntly, his normally cheery voice sounding eerily warped and twisted into a menacing growl of frustration. Coupled with the snarling hitch in the corner of his smile, Alfred, beautiful and kind and considerate Alfred, seemed darker, as if his light dimmed and gathered angry shadows from the corner of the room. Heart beating slow, Ivan slowly sat up, hiding his shame under a pillow before leaning a little bit closer to Alfred.

"I-it's alright! We can keep goin-"

"Just shut _up!_" Alfred snapped and slapped Ivan's hand away when his lover tried to touch his arm. The blond lurched out of the bed and Ivan flinched back, drawing in on himself and trying to make himself small as Alfred virtually exploded in front of him. "I don't understand why you don't fucking _trust_ me yet! I'm not like _them_, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"P-please stop," Ivan choked up, the echoes of Alfred's shouting clashing together in his head as he quivered from the force of Alfred's maelstrom of frustration. Shouting unintelligibly, Alfred clenched his fists before turning away from Ivan, gripping their dresser and slamming it to the ground, punching the wall behind it before breaking one of their nice vases with a powerful kick. Chest heaving with withheld sobs, Ivan curled up tightly on the bed and hugged himself, burying his chin into his folded arms as he could only watch Alfred rampage through their room, destroying everything in and out of his path.

"Nothing's changed!" Alfred shouted viciously, voice dripping with acidic hatred as he sneered back at Ivan, for the first time in a very long directing his anger towards his lover. The man on the bed flinched away reflexively, reaching slowly for his clothes as Alfred started throwing clothes out of their closet and onto the ground as if that would somehow help the situation. "Nothing ever fucking changes! Just let it fucking go, Ivan!"

"Let it _go?_" Ivan repeated in stunned amazement, not believing his ears as Alfred boiled over with rage, losing all of his filters as his rage got the better of him. Without holding back and without mercy, Alfred unleashed his anger on his love, on his Ivan, on the man he had spent countless wonderful years with.

"Yeah. Let it fucking _go!_ It happened years ago! They're gone! I'm not one of them, I wasn't part of it! I wasn't the one who hurt you! I fucking _love _you and you can't even trust me! I just wanted to top, just _once_! What's so fucking _hard_ about that?!"

"_Get out_," Ivan whispered under his breath, voice cold and hard and startling. As if doused by a bucket of ice water, Alfred jerked back, finally coming to his senses. He gaped at Ivan, momentarily silenced.

"Wh-what?" he blinked, heart beating with fear instead of adrenaline as Ivan stood up and moved over slowly and quickly all at once, eyes hard and dead. He got right up into Alfred's personal space before shoving him towards the door, equally as furious as Alfred had been.

**"_Get out__!"_** he roared right into Alfred's face, and the last he saw of Alfred was his lover scrambling out the door before he slammed it shut behind him.

Alfred was right. Nothing had changed. Ivan was alone, again.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	45. Handjob

This one is from an anonymous request on tumblr.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** AmeRus

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Alfred giving Ivan a handjob under the table

* * *

"They're really going at each other," Alfred whispered while keeping his straw poised in his mouth with his tongue, Ivan giving him a little shrug as he checked his scarf pattern one more time, needles clicking every so often as he speedily worked through all of the stitches methodically and rhythmically. Quirking his lips in mild annoyance when Ivan neither confirmed nor denied his claim, Alfred set his cup down as the rest of the room devolved into pointless arguing to stare at his secret lover, no one paying attention to the two unusually quiet nations in the room. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Hm?" Ivan hummed in response, frowning and looking at his needles for a moment before tracing his finger along a line of instructors on his page. Growing a little more irritated at being ignored, Alfred leaned in close to Ivan, his boyfriend reflexively moving aside so they wouldn't touch. Nose wrinkling and eyebrows furrowing together, Alfred glared just slightly at Ivan as his lover went back to his project, face tucked into the loose loop of his scarf as he went about doing his own thing.

"Alright, that's it," Alfred huffed and reached out suddenly, thrusting an invasive hand right between Ivan's plush thighs, his lover startling with a jump and a soft gasp. Violet eyes blown wide, Ivan spared Alfred a sideways glance, his shoulders slightly raised in a defensive position as Alfred let his lips turn up into a sickly satisfied smirk. "Got your attention now, huh?"

"It seems you might have something a little _extra,_ too," Ivan grumbled irritably, but the tone in his voice remained partially intrigued, Alfred's sporadic and spontaneous nature always amusing to him. His lover grinned maliciously at him, ever playful and a little too straightforward for Ivan's subtle nature. But perhaps that was just another reason they meshed so well together.

"Yeah, well I think I want a little bit _more_," Alfred purred, dropping his voice into a lower range so not as many people might be able to hear, and Ivan couldn't help the little shiver that seriousness sent up his spine. Hunching forward, he stifled a quiet grunt into his scarf as Alfred ground the heel of his palm against the silky material of Ivan's pants, rubbing little circles down along the center seam. Twitching from the stimulation, Ivan grunted and slowly started to curl up into Alfred's warm touch, trying not to gasp too loudly as he curled up over the table.

"Stop," Ivan grumbled the order under his breath, starting to tremble as Alfred pressed harder and rubbed faster and moved closer, tilting his face up towards the crook between Ivan's neck and shoulder hidden by that soft scarf. Letting out a strained whine, Ivan's face flushed a dusty rose to match the color of the project in his hands, Alfred grinning a little wider as his lover started to fidget. Naturally, Alfred took all of Ivan's embarrassed little huffs and keening whimpers as encouragement to continue.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" Alfred teased haughtily into Ivan's red ear, scooting his chair even closer as he started to fumble with Ivan's zipper, the older man jerking somewhat when Alfred even had the gall to swipe that taunting tongue across those blush and completely kissable lips of his—

"They will see," Ivan huffed out, voice quiet and strained from the effort it took to hold back from grabbing Alfred and just throwing him onto the table for what he was doing to him just then. Chuckling breathily into Ivan's ear, Alfred finally managed to one-handedly wrestle Ivan's zipper down, tugging the button out of its loop a moment later.

"_Good,_" he snickered huskily as Ivan squirmed in his chair, starting to rock and press a little more enthusiastically into Alfred's hand. _"Let them."_

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	46. Like it, Lick it, Love it

This one is a request from my bby Casey (my-anime-gaydar on tumblr!)

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Ivan eating out Alfred's ass

* * *

"You've got a really cute tongue. It's so small!" the comment hung awkwardly in the air the moment it left Alfred's loud mouth, Ivan blinking slowly as he tried to process just what had been said. He glanced sparingly at his love, tongue retreating back into his mouth as he lowered the ice cream cone Alfred had been so kind as to get for him. Alfred didn't say anything further, just staring at him until the pressure grew too unbearable to sit silently in. Sighing, Ivan shook his head.

"Yes, I'm aware?" He grumbled, having trouble thinking of anything more intelligent to reply with, offering Alfred a grimacing shrug with a roll of his shoulder. Alfred just grinned that cheeky, I've-got-a-bad-idea grin. Unsettled by the almost predatory look, Ivan narrowed his gaze. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh! It doesn't really. I was just thinking about how far it'd be able to get in my ass," Alfred smirked widely, leering at Ivan as his lover started to blush, evidence only being the light rose dusting on the apples of Ivan's cheeks.

The older man huffed and looked away quickly, suddenly very uncomfortable with the thought of even trying to finish his ice cream with that thought planted in his head. Alfred laughed, sliding closer to Ivan before leaning in, bending to take a lick of Ivan's melting ice cream. "Well? Would you try?"

"Excuse me?" Ivan scowled indignantly, huffing and quirking his lips off to one side as Alfred glanced up at him from over the rims of his glinting glasses. Alfred pouted, the corners of his lips pulled down and sulky, his blue eyes blue and pretty and irresistible. Ivan resisted. "Don't be silly, Alik. It's unsanitary! Besides. I know how much you eat," Ivan paled, eyes getting a little wider as full realization hit him. "I know _what_ you eat."

"Aw, come onnn…" Alfred whined, cupping Ivan's cheek in a warm hand, Ivan unable to stop himself from leaning into the touch, having always appreciated Alfred's gentle caresses. Smiling, Alfred leaned in a little closer, laying his other hand on Ivan's upper thigh as he brushed up by his scarf, nipping his neck gently. Ivan arched hesitantly into the little bite, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, Alfred grinning put at him. Alfred suckled just hard enough, just long enough to leave a small purplish mark beneath the wrapped folds of Ivan's scarf. "I'll make it worth your while afterwards…"

[-]

"Are you ready yet?" Ivan grumbled irritably, fluffing the pillows on the bed as a way to keep himself distracted, sulking and pouting and doing his best to remember why he had agreed to do this in first place. What were his reasons again…?

"Just relax, babe!" Alfred laughed at him, the bathroom door opening to a puff of steam and warmth. Alfred emerged dressed only in a towel around his waist to keep himself modest, that cheeky, cock-sure smile plastered all over his clean face. Ivan scowled as Alfred turned himself around, giving Ivan a good view of all of his best angles, muscles still glistening here and there with beads of water. Finishing his little twirl, he grinned maliciously and mischievously at his lover before prowling closer, his hands busying themselves with slowly untying the knot of his towel. Letting the fabric fall limply to the floor in a little pile, his manhood jut out from his groin at half mast just from the thought of what Ivan had agreed to do to him. Blushing somewhat, Ivan struggled with staying mad at his lover, keeping his eyes averted mostly from embarrassed shame. "I even shaved and used that body wash you like and everything…"

Ivan huffed airily, just to remind Alfred he was sulking before he beckoned for him to come closer, Alfred gleefully taking his cue before jumping up onto the bed, crawling over the bunched blankets and tousled sheets. He caught Ivan by the back of his head and yanked him in for a quick and passionate kiss, grunting as his free hand touched Ivan's chest, smoothing down the front of it. His lover arched into the press of his hand, his warm sleeping shirt bunching along behind the trail Alfred dragged down his front. Wrapping it up quickly so they could get on with the fun part, Alfred gently smacked Ivan's hands aside when his lover tried setting them on Alfred's plush and lovable hips. Ivan immediately went back to sulking.

"Haha, come on, let's get started… How do you wanna do it?"

Ivan whined in the back of his throat, the keening noise sounding irritated. "What do you mean?" He grumbled, not actually wanting to know what Alfred meant. The other man grinned a shit-eating grin, and a part of Ivan wished he could share in his excitement.

"Well, like… You want me to ride your face? Be on my back? Doggy style?" Alfred prattled off the list, counting on his fingers as each one made Ivan grimace just a little bit more. He berated himself mentally, scolding himself for being so sour. Who knows? Maybe it'd be fun! And he ought to repay Alfred for always agreeing to bottom in their sexual encounters… It really was the least he could do. "Well?"

Ivan quirked his lips off to one side before settling on his fate for the evening. "I suppose you being on all fours would be the most comfortable for the both of us," he consented with a slow, deliberate nod, shutting himself up quickly as Alfred excitedly got into position. They maneuvered awkwardly around each other for a moment before settling down, Alfred smushing his face into their shared mountain of pillows as he lifted his hips up, propping his weight on his knees. Ivan couldn't decide if he should grimace or smile when presented with the all too familiar sight of Alfred's ass, a view he enjoyed frequently and immensely.

"You gonna do it or am I just gonna sit here with my ass up?" Alfred teased his lover, looking over his shoulder with that smile still in place, wiggling a bit to entice Ivan closer. Swallowing thickly, the older man fixed his scarf and tossed the trailing ends back to keep them out of his way before getting in position himself, kneeling between Alfred's legs before leaning in, gripping his ass cheeks firmly in his hands. He started to lean in and then hesitated, gently massaging and groping the soft and pudgy flesh, Alfred moaning softly into the cushiony pillows around his head. It'd probably be better to start slow anyway, build up the atmosphere. And some courage, Ivan struggled, dragging his hands down the backs of Alfred's thighs before sliding them back up the inside, feeling Alfred twitch and squirm slightly along with the motion. He settled his hands on his ass cheeks again, teasingly spreading them before moving on upwards, scoping out Alfred's lower back and gently rubbing away the tense knots here and there, even taking a moment to fondle and play with Alfred's plush love handles.

Ever the excitable lover, Alfred groaned and moaned appreciatively, wanting Ivan to know that he loved every second Ivan kept his hands on him. How could he not? Ivan's hands held him with power and force, his grip possessive and domineering yet tender all at once, a physical embodiment of the fiercely passionate love they shared. Ivan relished in the feedback as well, using Alfred's breathy gasps to guide him to all the sensitive spots aching for attention, secretly glad he had a few good ways to stall for time. Was he really going to do this? Could he really do this?

Alfred watched him carefully, quieting down to focus on Ivan's expression, not really responding to his gentle rub down. Eventually he got up partly, holding himself up with his hands as Ivan perked in confusion, glancing up to share a silent look with his lover. "Hey," Alfred murmured, voice soft and gentle, approachable in every sense of the feeling. He twisted around, sitting up on his knees before gently cupping Ivan's face, staring deep into his eyes. "It's okay if you don't wanna do it. You know I wouldn't make you do something you're uncomfortable with. I just thought it might be a fun way to switch it up a little. It's really okay if you don't wanna."

Ivan hesitated before smiling, tilting his face into Alfred's hand, enjoying the gentle caress. "You are a silly one," Ivan taunted, Alfred blinking in confused surprise before finding himself shoved down to the sheets, Ivan squeezing his hips hard as he yanked them up a moment after, steeling himself before pressing his face right into the crack he had been mostly avoiding up until that point. Alfred yelped in startled surprise from the feeling of Ivan's strong nose ramming up against his skin, and then completely melted into the sheets when he felt something wet prod at him.

Ivan screwed his eyes shut and gulped inwardly as he started to work seriously, focusing mostly on the perineum as a warm up. Gripping Alfred's ass in firm and only somewhat trembling hands, Ivan spread his cheeks and pressed closer, leaving a trail of saliva behind as he worked his way up from the base of Alfred's balls and up to his puckered hole, giving it a gentle kiss and pretending it was Alfred's lips instead. Alfred's muscles clenched under his moist tongue, his breath hot and chilling all at the same time. Well— so far, so good.

Alfred always was very meticulous about shaving, and Ivan truly was thankful his lover had taken the time to prepare himself for this instead of just shoving Ivan's head between his legs. The older man didn't mind some of the little cuts left behind, giving them each their own lick and appreciative kiss, dragging his tongue up and down between Alfred's cheeks. He lingered around his hole, just breathing on it and enjoying the way it tightened and clenched around the hot air. Alfred moaned and wiggled eagerly, twitching and jerking here and there whenever Ivan circled close to his hole, never quite touching it but also never quite being too far from it.

"Y-you fucking tease," Alfred whined airily, but his tone quivered with fluttery arousal and excitement, voice a little strained and husky from taunted desire. Ivan smiled just a little bit, lapping at the perineum again, dragging his tongue over the thinly stretched skin and salivating at the eroticness of it to the point a little bit of drool oozed down to the curve of Alfred's sack, the hot and cold sensation making Alfred gasp and fidget as it slowly moved down and Ivan slowly moved up.

After acquainting himself with the surrounding area, Ivan settled in on the main goal, pulling back for a moment to swallow and then summon up some more saliva, making sure his mouth remained nice and moist before moving back in. He gulped and stuck his short tongue out, having to tilt his face almost to an uncomfortable degree to hit it into Alfred's bum, his tongue pushing against Alfred's clenched sphincter.

_"Ooh!"_ Alfred yelped at the foreign sensation, eyes wide and hands grasping as he jerked, a shudder wracking up his spine before he melted, arching lower into the sheets to assist Ivan, wiggling and pushing backwards at the same time to force Ivan deeper. His lover panted against his heated and flushed flesh, the hot puff of air enough to make Alfred's eyes roll backwards up into his lids. "Y-yeah, c-can you get deeper, babe?"

_"Mmph!"_ Ivan grunted in reply, sucking in a breath through his nose as he pressed closer, tongue going as deep inside as he could manage. Which admittedly, wasn't that deep, but Alfred certainly wasn't protesting when Ivan began working his tongue, curling the tip and moving it as much as he was able within the confines of Alfred's tight ass. The inside felt squishy and soft, almost like the texture of a doughy pastry but somehow… better.

Cock leaking pre on the sheets, Alfred fumbled down and took a hold of himself, groaning like an animal in heat as he rode Ivan's tongue, or more like suffocated him when he thrust himself backwards. Letting out a startled noise, Ivan gripped Alfred's hips to hold him in place, his lover starting to lose himself to the slow build up of pleasure.

"Ghh– oh, oh,_ fuck!_ Ivan, y-yes– j-just a little deeper," Alfred mewled deliriously, vigorously pumping his dick and not even minding whenever he felt Ivan's nose prod against his backside, relishing in Ivan's grunts and muffled noises of effort. His tongue just barely didn't reach where Alfred needed it most to get off, the frustrating tickles of almost getting there making Alfred so horny with denied lust he could barely even think straight. He wanted to just throw himself off the edge and into wild abandon, but the angle just wasn't quite right, Ivan just wasn't quite deep enough… Unable to keep up with the enthralling pace, Ivan moved back with a gasp and a small pop! His cheeks remained a flushed and breathless color as he heaved for air, tongue hanging out like a dog's. Alfred looked back at him, hand idling on his dick now that the second source of stimulation left him, his hole clenching around the emptiness. A twinge of sadness sparked in his eyes when he looked at Ivan retreat, his whole body perked up with heated and now undeniable arousal. "Wh-why'd you stop?" he whined, shivering and bare on the sheets as Ivan shut his mouth and grunted, bowing his head for a moment as his chest heaved. Alfred started to sit up with worry, twisting around when Ivan still didn't respond. "O-oh no, are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry! I knew this was a bad idea, oh god, please don't be mad at–"

Ivan lunged for his legs, scooping them up and twisting Alfred over, his blonde lover squawking when his body flopped and bounced on their springy mattress, Ivan stoically gripping the backs of Alfred's knees before pushing them up by Alfred's head, keeping them spread wide as his lover's stomach crunched from being forcibly curled back. "Ivan!" Alfred yelped in shock, startled by the sudden manhandling as Ivan forced him into the compromising position, his hard erection resting on his tummy as his slickened asshole twitched in response to the cool air around them.

"Ah!"

Ivan shut his eyes again and smiled happily, his nose pressed into the little dip in Alfred's sack as his tongue slid back inside, his lover biting down into the back of his own hand when Ivan eagerly started to suckle. Lips latching around Alfred's hole, he worked his mouth quickly and with much enthusiasm, making sure to constantly slather Alfred with saliva until it dribbled down his chin. His lover twitched and moaned, releasing his hand from his mouth to grip at Ivan's hair, tugging on it and smoothing it down as a way to relieve the pleasure zinging through his body, his sphincter loosening and allowing Ivan a little bit more access.

"F-fuck!" Alfred whined and yanked hard on Ivan's hair, thrusting himself down at the same time to force Ivan just a little deeper into his ass, his boyfriend's eyes widening and getting even a little teary as Alfred struggled to get him just deep enough to touch his—

His whole body spasmed when Ivan's tongue finally reached his prostate, the build up so electrifying and arousing he felt he would come just from that single split second of stimulation. Ivan's muffled and keening whines only excited Alfred further, and when Ivan let go of his knees to attempt pushing away, Alfred only squished his thighs around his head and held him closer, spasming as his cock jerked against his belly.

Struggling for breath, Ivan reached around Alfred's thighs and up for his cock, gripping it hard before fondling and massaging the shaft as best as he could in the awkward position. Alfred's legs pillowed against his face, slung over Ivan's shoulders and clenched tight around his head. Ivan blushed at the soft feeling, knowing Alfred's plush inner thighs were incredibly sensitive to any stimulation. To have them clenched and spasming around his head was simply… _intoxicating._ His boyfriend shouted unintelligibly and came within seconds, locking up for a moment before sagging into the sheets, gasping for breath as Ivan sat up with a pop, eyes bugged wide and cheeks flushed red as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. As his legs flopped to the blankets, Alfred moaned appreciatively, lying limply on their bed as Ivan took a minute to reclaim his breath, chest feeling almost as tight as his pants did at that moment.

"Sh-shit," Alfred grunted, eventually struggling up onto his elbows, looking at his cum splattered belly with a breathy and gaspy little smile. "That… was fuckin' _wild_."

"Y-you liked it?" Ivan panted out, taking in a deep breath of relief. Alfred nodded and sat up, his limp cock flopping over as he moved, body twitching and quivering from the tiny afterwaves of post-orgasm pleasure. Leering down at the damp tent in his boyfriend's pants, Alfred smirked up a completely sexed up little grin at his lover.

"Mm, that was such a treat… How about I return the favor?"

Well, Ivan certainly wasn't going to say no.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	47. DTM

This one is a piece of my own imagination.

* * *

**Pairing Order:** RusAme

**Rating:** T+

**Prompt:** Alfred mourns Ivan

**WARNING: **Contains implied temporary death/murder

* * *

"Has it really been _that_ long?"

Shaking his head slowly, Alfred set his mug of coffee down onto his little table, sighing at the ashen taste lingering in his mouth. Nothing tasted as good anymore, any lingering pleasure derived from meaningless hobbies or exotic sensations dulled when compared to the warmth chilled out of existence in Alfred's house. The cold tiles on the kitchen floor burned through the woolen material of Alfred's socks as he moved towards the sink, listlessly lifting a dirtied plate and a sponge.

Letting the rushing water drown out the droning of the television, Alfred shut his eyes and started to scrub, working the sponge over the smooth surface again and again… Back and forth, circling over and over the same spots as if his sponge were carrion crows lingering around a fresh cadaver.

The thought stopped Alfred from moving any further, freezing him up in his tracks. The television crackled, the wind outside messing with his connection as the reports continued to prattle on. "_The nation itself is in chaos now, politicians are struggling to maintain order as crime rates continue to skyrocket. The American plan has been making some progress, but is it going to be enough? We have never seen anything like this happen within our history, not a single person has come forward as to the whereabou–"_

Alfred's hand shook from how much strength he put into pressing the 'off' button of the television remote, his whole body quivering uncontrollably as he stared at the black screen, the lack of light darkening the already dim room. The storm clouds outside didn't help at all, of course… "You always loved the storms, didn't you?" he lamented quietly to himself, sighing deeply as he relaxed again, setting the remote on the countertop. He went back to his dishes, a small and melancholy smile on his face as he cleaned up. "Gave you a good excuse to stay inside, curled up by the fireplace with a good book…"

Looking back at his living room, Alfred smiled forlornly at the empty pit, a little pile of ashes under the log stand remaining undisturbed since the last time he had used it… Ivan always was the one to clean up things like that, after all. He always took care of the little things Alfred struggled to remember. Well.

At least Alfred didn't need those little things anymore. He could handle being alone. Four months in and he just started thriving again, able to function and work just as he used to, maybe even better! Brightening up again, Alfred couldn't help it when his smile cracked in places, white teeth like shining pearls in his mouth as he went back to the kitchen window, looking out upon his garden.

"I miss you so much," he mumbled softly, shivering at the words as the escaped him, falling into the empty space like tear drops of paper, warping it as they spread out in rippling waves. Wrapping his arms around himself, Alfred quivered like the tall sunflowers blown by the wind in his garden, desperately pretending they weren't his own, that his love stood behind him and was the one to hold him so… "I miss your arms around me, I miss your voice in my ear, I miss that little smile you only shared with _me…_"

Well. The smile that he was _supposed_ to share with _only_ him_… _But that was another matter. Completely irrelevant.

He looked out into the garden before he couldn't bare to look at it any longer, hurrying back to his living room. Magazines and newspaper clippings lay strewn about on the glass table, little pieces collected over the months of headlines and worried quotes. _'Russia: Personification missing, nation in turmoil', 'Still no news of Russia, possible hostage situation under discussion', 'America rises in the absence of Russia', 'World War III? Where is Russia?'_and other similar titles caught Alfred's eyes as he skimmed them over and over, the words a wash of pain in his mind as he let them soak into his empty heart, letting them fill him.

"Oh, Vanya… everybody misses you so much," he murmured thoughtfully as he picked up a framed photograph he kept on top of the media mess, staring at it for a moment before slowly tracing his thumb over the glass. Ivan's breathless smile full of wonder and innocence immortalized in a single picture Alfred had taken during one of their many dates, from when he took his love to their favorite field of sunflowers in the middle of summer, Ivan blending in well among the gorgeous plants. Smiling back at his love, Alfred set the photograph down on the table again. "But _no one_misses you as much as I do, do they, Vanya? After all, I have to fill in your shoes now. They may be big, but I'll grow into them… I'll have to if I want to make this work…"

The wind rattled against the door in the entryway, and on some whim Alfred perked and went to check it, looking out through the peephole into the darkness. Frowning, he squinted when something caught his eye, but he couldn't see very well through the little glass. Unlocking his door, he let it blow open before shutting it again, the wind howling at him like barking dogs at the gates of hell. Narrowing his eyes, Alfred ventured out around the back towards his shed, heading inside to grab his shovel.

Approaching the little patch of dirt where he had planted his sunflowers, Alfred quirked his lips to one side, watching the ground shift and tremble as something moved beneath the surface. He watched, his forlorn melancholy from earlier dwindling as the earth broke apart, a pale hand pushing its way to the surface like one of the sunflowers before scrabbling at the dirt, struggling to push it aside as soon another emerged, both clutching and clawing as Alfred's face drew up in an angry snarl.

Gasping for breath, Ivan struggled to pull himself out of the ground, spitting up dirt and coughing as he struggled to save himself from that nightmarish hell. Eyes straining from being reintroduced to light, he grunted and heaved, legs and arms and everywhere else heavy from another forced regeneration. Groaning pitifully, he shuddered and looked up when he realized someone was standing in front of him. Alfred slung his shovel up over both of his shoulders, resting his wrists over the shaft as he crouched down, looking Ivan right in the face as his lover gasped and struggled to get out of the dirt even faster, panic written all over his face.

"Ivan, haven't we talked about this?" Alfred hissed at him, eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up again, Ivan struggling for words with his sore and hoarse throat. Alfred removed his shovel from his shoulders before fisting his hand into Ivan's ashen locks, yanking on them and making his lover shout in pain as Alfred tried to rip him out of the ground like a weed. "How am I supposed to miss you when you keep coming back? Every hero has a tragic past. You're my tragedy, Vanya. I'm supposed to let go of you so that_I_ can be the hero everyone needs with you gone. Here I was, wrapped in my misery and finally feeling like maybe I could move on from you, but, no, you just _had_ to dig yourself out, _again_. I don't know how many more times this is going to take, but you need to learn your place._ In the ground._"

"A-Alik,_ please_, st-stop this. You don't have to do this!" Ivan croaked out the whimpering and begging plea, his body too starved of nutrients to even produce tears as Alfred dropped him to the dirt, raising his shovel up over his head in a slow, drawn out way. Eyes wide and smile cracked even wider, Alfred choked out a broken laugh, trembling as he looked upon his love.

"You're _dead_ to me, Ivan. Just let me mourn you in peace," he chuckled softly, looking down at the red-stained dirt, all of his sunflowers collapsed from how much Ivan has upset the peaceful dirt. His love didn't stir the dirt any longer, not even when Alfred shoveled it back over his face, laying him to rest right where all tragic cheating pasts belonged. Ivan truly was the villain in this case, even if he insisted on protesting that Alfred had been wrong about what happened. Naturally Alfred knew he was right, and, naturally, as the hero, Alfred needed to vanquish his enemies, even if burying them six feet under the dirt left an empty and lonely feeling in his already broken heart. The hero's path proved constantly to be a difficult one, but Alfred knew he could walk it with dignity and righteousness.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!


	48. Prison AU

This one is a present for Marty (martytries on tumblr).

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Prison AU, crack addict Alfred and Mob boss Ivan

**WARNING: **Contains referenced dubcon and noncon, along with drug addiction and withdrawal.

* * *

"I can get some for you," a voice startled Alfred, the twitching man jerking and grunting somewhat from where he crouched in the corner of the bathroom, bare and shuddering. The showers mostly remained empty any time between noon and two, Ivan having passed a few grinning and laughing men on his way into the little area. Water splattered down on Alfred, and the addict weakly tried batting it aside as he stood with tremors up and down his bronzed and muscular legs.

"Wh-what?" Alfred choked, baby blues spooked wide open and beautiful as he lifted his head, standing up all the way and rushing towards Ivan. The older inmate chuckled as Alfred didn't even hesitate to grab at the front of his jumpsuit, yanking on it with trembling fists. "Y-you can get me some of the good stuff?"

"For right price," Ivan slowly grinned, accent thick and inviting. Alfred swooned despite himself, heart hammering as his withdrawal-shaken body quivered with neglected excitement.

"F-fuck yes, please, I'd do anything for another hit…"

"I can tell," Ivan purred, looking down at Alfred's abused and naked form, white cum still oozing down his inner thighs as purplish kisses littered his young body. The young man gulped, suddenly remembering himself and his shameful appearance. Alfred winced and shied away a step, not quite so eager to rub up against Ivan like a cat in heat anymore as he gingerly dabbed at a hickey on his neck, the mark dark and angry.

"Th-they told me they had some b-but… They lied," he whispered softly, brokenly, trembling all over as if just then realizing what he had done and how he had acted. The men who had visited told him they had his fix, but of course he had been too stupid to even attempt thinking rationally. Just the thought of that mind-numbing ecstasy and coursing pleasure and heated excitement was enough to get Alfred drooling and submissively presented for them, eager to please and eager for his nonexistent reward… "Fuck, I just… I just need it, please…"

Ivan smiled and reached into his pocket, lifting up a little plastic baggie before Alfred nearly burst out into tears, desperately lunging for it. Ivan smacked his face, Alfred gasping in surprise at the sudden violence.

"Well, I take payment first, then we will be talking. On your knees, моя сука…" He crooned, dropping into Russian as Alfred gladly dropped to the floor, already grabbing for Ivan's zipper without needing to be told what to do. "Mm… You will be good pet for me, yes?"

"Y-yes, I'll be your pet, j-just please promise you'll give it to me?" Alfred asked hopefully, looking up at Ivan with pleading eyes and an expression of pure desperation as he pulled Ivan's cock out into the light, already stroking it with his strong and nimble hands. Ivan smirked and dangled the baggie right in front of Alfred's nose before forcing his way into the drooling blond's mouth. Alfred's eyes remained hooded with need as he stared lovingly at the baggie, gladly taking as much of Ivan in as he could manage before suckling around him, moaning excitedly for more as Ivan gripped his damp hair.

"It will be yours, if you will be pleasing to me, whenever I want you," Ivan ordered and Alfred gladly moaned his acceptance, gripping the rest of Ivan's long cock that he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hands, fondling him as he gazed up at Ivan and swallowed around his cock, body twitching every now and then as his own prick started to rise. A devilish, lecherous grin slowly spread across Ivan's face as he stared coldly down at his new prison bitch, the addict keening like a good little bitch as he pleasured the older man. "Mm… Keep going, and I give you as much as you want, yes?"

Alfred popped off with a gasp and then nodded vigorously, droplets of water shaken from the tips of his hair with how fast he moved. "P-please!" He begged, pressing his face into Ivan's groin and smushing desperate kisses all around the base of his cock and balls. He quivered and trembled, one hand reaching down to satisfy his own itch for pleasure as he dragged his tongue along the underside of Ivan's cock, looking up at Ivan with a sultry albeit almost possessed expression. "I'll do anything! Please give it to me!"

Ivan shivered at the delicious echo of the blond's begging, Alfred eager to show him just how far gone he was. He shoved himself back into Alfred's mouth and relished in the excited gasp and those startled wide eyes. "Earn it first, сука," he leered, and then let himself enjoy the rest of Alfred's desperate efforts.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	49. College Virgin

This one is for Scarlet/purplepatchwork on tumblr!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Ivan being an awkward virgin and Alfred woos him

* * *

"Hey man," Alfred sat up on the bed with nothing but his boxers on, Ivan awkwardly looking anywhere but at him as his roommate addressed him, the exchange student slinging his bag down onto his own bed. Alfred grinned at him, tilting his head somewhat. "You wanna make out again?"

"A-again?" Ivan let out a strained whine, glancing fretfully to the smiling and tempting golden boy, Alfred's lightly tanned skin muscled and as intoxicating as those bright blue eyes that stared him down. Swallowing thickly as he remembered the last time they had kissed, Ivan slowly shook his head. "Maybe not. I haven't had anything to drink tonight-"

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Alfred sulked, a little dejected by Ivan's rejection. He stood up and frowned when Ivan visibly winced, moving forward even when Ivan turned away from him. "You only like me when you're drunk? That's not really fair to me…"

"I-it's not– _that_," Ivan groaned out the protest, his voice husky with a nervous energy Alfred couldn't wrap his mind around. Why would anyone say no to free kisses? Alfred pressed himself up against Ivan's back, winding his arms around his roommate to keep them smushed together. Ivan gasped somewhat, and Alfred marveled at that way he just barely trembled and shivered.

"Do you not want me to touch you, kiss you… get you off…?" Alfred purred softly into the back of Ivan's neck, not quite tall enough to whisper into his ears but all the same enjoying the soft knitted wool of Ivan's favorite scarf. The taller moaned and slowly let himself be coaxed into melting against Alfred.

"It's not _that_, either," Ivan's murmured confession hung in the air with a breathily aroused noise, Alfred splaying his hands open on Ivan's chest, gently rubbing one up to grope and gently fondle him through his shirt as the other smoothed down to the waistband of Ivan's pants. His roommate gasped and hurriedly wrestled himself out of Alfred's hold, spinning around with a flailing motion only to have Alfred give him a persistent shove. Ivan stumbled against the edge of his bed before thumping to the soft mattress, eyes wide and cheeks a dusty rose as Alfred suddenly dropped to his knees, spreading Ivan's legs with sure and steady hands. "A-Alfred!"

"Yeah, big guy?" Alfred cooed to him, already undoing Ivan's belt as he squirmed his way closer to his sort of kiss-buddy sort of boyfriend. He could feel Ivan's hard erection, breath hitching with the anticipation of finally being able to see it.

"W-wait," Ivan pleaded, the word enough to make Alfred hesitate despite his overpowering lusts and desire. The blond raised his hooded bedroom up to his lover, swiping his tongue across his lips as his hands stilled.

"Why?" he asked huskily, full of longing for the other man. Ivan jolted and gripped the loop of his scarf, lifting it up and tucking his chin and nose into the fabric to partially hide his face. "I know you want this, why wait? Let's indulge in each other, I promise I'll be good to you."

"I'm… a virgin," the way Ivan said it made it sound more as if he had been stabbed through the gut instead of just stating a fact. Alfred blinked in surprise and then chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his face into the crease between Ivan's hips and leg, a hand rubbing the front of Ivan's pants over his crotch. Ivan gasped and squirmed, highly sensitive to the foreign sensation.

"I told you I'll be good to you… Do you trust me, big guy?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Then let me pleasure you."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	50. tired

P much everyone I know has been sad these days so here I hope this brightens your day!

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme/AmeRus

**Rating: **K

**Prompt: **tired.

* * *

"Alfred, are you awake?" Ivan whispered softly, wanting to be heard but also not wanting to rouse his lover just in case he truly was asleep. Alfred didn't stir, curled up under the blanket Ivan had made them for Christmas two years ago, his xBox controller dangling precariously from his limp hand, the TV screen still on with his game character standing idle in a field. Taking control of it, Ivan saved for his lover and shut the whole system down, cleaning up after Alfred while he slept. The living room now tidied, Ivan returned to the couch and stood over his sweet love, tutting at the childish way Alfred's cheek lay smushed and puffed out on the arm rest, a little trail of sleepy drool just barely escaping from the corner of his open mouth.

Scooping Alfred up into his arms princess style, Ivan kissed his forehead and carried him to bed, his lover mumbling something quiet as he tried to curl up closer to Ivan's warmth, not letting go of him even after Ivan settled him back down into their bed. "My sweet Alyosha…" Ivan cooed gently over him, finger-combing Alfred's soft wheat hair aside before plucking off his glasses. He leaned in kissed Alfred's lips this time, a little bit startled when Alfred suddenly grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer, the kiss instantly deepening.

"You ass," Alfred muttered sleepily when he finally let Ivan pull back. "I was still playing."

"Oh, were you?" Ivan taunted, chuckling up an amused noise from the back of his throat. Alfred sulked and flopped back into bed, staring up at Ivan quietly before frowning when his lover turned away.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Ivan perked, glancing over his shoulder and back at him, Alfred smiling when he got his lover's attention back on him.

"You're not just gonna leave me here alone in bed, are you?"

Smiling widely, Ivan was quick to reassure Alfred he would never leave his sunflower alone, gladly slipping under the sheets with him to hug him close to his chest.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


	51. A Cracked Case

The big 100! It feels a little lackluster but oh well, hope you all enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Cop Ivan and Serial Killer Alfred are head over heels for each other.

* * *

"Kh-" Ivan grunted through the rag securely fastened around his head, the throbbing emanating from his left temple reminding him to take it easy when the burlap sack scratched against his face, swiftly removed from where it had been covering his face. The light from an overhead lantern candle flickered ominously around the barn, weak and eerie. His kidnapper stood behind him, judging from the sound of the discarded sack thumping softly some distance in the background. Steeling himself, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder as best he was able, given how tightly bound to the chair his kidnapper oh-so-kindly provided for him.**  
**

"Awh gosh! For a second I thought you were a gonner," the man cooed, a heavy hand fisting itself in Ivan's hair, turning him face-front again, not letting Ivan see him just yet. The movement dislodged the gag just enough for Ivan to spit it out of his mouth enough to speak, but he held his tongue for a moment longer. "Which would have been such a shame, really!"

"Oh, really?" Ivan mused gruffly, maintaining an uncanny level of calm given the situation. The man behind him laughed, starting to run his fingers through Ivan's ashen locks, humming up a little ditty.

"Yeah, I mean! You sound so cute, your accent is so…" the killer seemed to shudder and swoon, stroking and petting Ivan's hair excitedly, patting him down like an animal marking his territory. "Where you from, Inspector B? Somewhere east I guess, with your last name."

"Interrogating me already?"

"Hah!" The man laughed and pat him again before slowly walking around so Ivan could see him, cocky and self -sure. "Well, gosh, you already know so much about me, don't you?" Alfred teased, tilting his head as he let Ivan take him in, his work suit unzipped to his waist to show off his chiseled torso, his tank top clinging well to him. "It's only fair."

Ivan slowly started to smile, a little bit relaxed now that he knew the blond had no intention of killing him so soon. "A part of me hoped it was you."

"And the other?"

"Wanted to take you out for a drink."

"Well, I got some vodka in the back. We can have all the drinks you want, so long as you tell me all I wanna know."

[-]

"Ngh," Ivan grunted uncomfortably when Alfred forced the gag back into his mouth, the inspector starting to thrash somewhat as Alfred slid comfortably into his lap, fixing the rag.

"As much as I like your voice, I think this look suits you better," Alfred growled lowly into his ear, settling himself on Ivan as if it was his rightful place to sit. Ivan bucked as best he could, trying to force him off and only getting a joyful little noise when he made Alfred bounce instead.

"Well! Eager for me, aren't you?" Alfred taunted with a smirk, draping his arms over Ivan's shoulders and around his neck, leaning in and kissing his ear. "Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere…"

[-]

"F-fuck!" Alfred gasped, arching in Ivan's lap from where he sat firmly planted on him, the officer making stifling grunts and assorted noises behind his gag. Alfred rode him reverse-cowgirl, having always prefered doggy style to any other position, but he sure as hell wasn't untying Ivan just yet. Or ever. Maybe he'd just keep him?

"Damn, sir, you're packing more heat than your clothes do you justice for," Alfred moaned, wiggling himself back down with a throaty sigh, tossing his hair back with a strained noise to match the one Ivan made as well. "Aren't you just full of surprises!"

"Aren't I?" Ivan laughed in his ear, grabbing Alfred's hips forcefully. The killer gasped and instantly went into a panic, trying to turn and smack him away only for Ivan to dig his nails in and thrust, Alfred seeing stars when the tables were suddenly turned. They fell to the dirt and Alfred barely had time to catch his weight on his forearms, Ivan buried deep in his ass with seemingly no inspiration to pull out.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed into the ground and arched again, Ivan gripping his love handles roughly as he continued without even a hitch in his breath.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!

I'm also thinking of maybe retiring from writing drabbles. Any thoughts on that from fans...?


End file.
